Double Yuki Disaster
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Yuki once again breaks it off with Shuichi, but this time there's going to be some competition. Somehow, another Yuki appears in this demension and wants Shuichi. He wants him all for himself and will what whatever he can to have it that way. FINISHED
1. Disaster Break Up

Ah the rewrite of Double Yuki Disaster…I know I'm going to get a lot of stones thrown at me for this. Yes…but I'm going to try my best and keep going…try and fix things up so it looks better…sounds better…is the same story, but of just higher quality…that's my plan anyway. Let's hope it turns out that.

****

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, but the wonderful creator that is Maki Murakami. Strangely enough, Gravitation 1 Shuichi looks like Shinji from Evagealion which actually makes common sense since Maki Murakami started off as a doujinshi artist who did Eva gag manga. We love you Maki Murakmi!! Please keep giving us more Gravi!!

****

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the song either, the lyrics belong to the band Garbage

Chapter 1: Disaster Break Up

"Hey Yuki?" Shuichi asked somewhat quietly as he leaned up against the wall of Yuki's study. He wanted to know hwy Ayaka had been on the answering machine accepting Yuki's invitation to dinner that very night, Shuichi's birthday. He'd tried to convince himself that it was just a mistake. Yuki had innocently forgotten his birthday again due to the amount of work he'd been doing the past week. He was sure that if he just explained to his boyfriend that tonight was his birthday the novelist would change dates with Ayaka and everything would be just fine.

"What?" Yuki asked emotionlessly. He was of course shocked when he turned around to face Shuichi head on only to see nothing.

'I can do this,' Shuichi told himself as he took a deep breath and turned his gaze to the ceiling. He knew he had to be hopeful, to let himself keep beliving that Yuki hadj ust over looked the date and the month.

"Did…did you ask Ayaka out on a date for tonight?" He closed his eyes tightly fearing the answer that he was about to hear. Despite his attempts to keep his hopes up, there'd been a constant nagging at the back of his mind telling him something was wrong, perhaps Yuki was mad at him again?

"Yuki," Yuki replied as he turned his chair back to the computer. It was obvious that he was in one of his 'don't bug me unless it's important,' moods.

"Oh…" Shuichi's voice trailed off and his gaze dropped from the ceiling to the floor. He didn't want to believe it, but what choice did he really have? He could only turn Yuki's words around so much, but there was still a small sliver of hope, a chance Yuki meant no more harm than he usually did. If this was just all a big misunderstanding, if Yuki had just forgotten his birthday…

"By the way, I want all of your things packed and gone by tomorrow. I don't need someone like you driving me into the ground." If he hadn't been prepared, Shuichi would have had a much bigger reaction then a wince, but he'd been warned hours before. The problem was Shuichi hadn't wanted to believe it at all, had wanted to think that Tohma's 'advice' had been some kind of sick joke.

"Right…" The singer grabbed his book bag holding back his tears and looked at the back of Yuki's head one last time. IF Tohma hadn't threatened to move Yuki to New York, he probably wouldn't have been able to remain as calm as he was at the moment. Even so, he couldn't, didn't want to believe that this was happening to him yet again.

At the very least he'd managed to take precautions so he wouldn't have to stay at a hotel or bother anyone this time. Having actually thought things through for once, Shuichi had been renting an apartment on the other side of town for months just in case Yuki decide to throw him out again, like now.

His plan as well to guilt trip Yuki had been crushed. He'd thought by removing most of his things from Yuki's apartment before he even asked would make the writer feel bad, however it didn't even look like the novelist had noticed despite the fact, that Yuki's apartment was missing half of its things. Shuichi couldn't believe anyone could be that dense and so took it that Yuki was just glad that he'd begun moving out early.

"Sorry I bothered your life," Shuichi said as he grabbed his book bag from the hallway. The only thing keeping him going were Hiro's words from a few hours ago, words of encouragement that he'd received after he'd told Hiro what was going on. They gave him the strength to keep himself talking so he wouldn't break down in front of the writer. "I just thought I might be able to be your lover since I love you. Obviously though, it only means I get to play the role of your slut until Tohma tells me to go home!" Gritting his teeth he slammed the door to Yuki's office and then to the apartment when he got to it.

****

(X)

Wincing at the sound of the door slamming shut Yuki finally turned around from his computer screen. Upon leaving his office he looked around shocked that half of the things -Shu's things- were missing from his apartment already. This struck the author as odd given that the singer had stormed out quickly and only with his book bag.

"Better this way anyway," Yuki muttered turning away from the door and heading into his bedroom to change. He did have a date after all,

****

(X)

"YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!" Shuichi screamed out when he finally made it halfway down the street from Yuki's apartment. He'd hoped after screaming those words and acting angry would have gotten Yuki's attention, would have made him realize that listening to Tohma like this was stupid, but in the end his plan had failed horribly. He had already known in the end that Yuki wouldn't fall for such a stupid trick, yet he'd still wanted to attempt it. "Why couldn't he have just left me alone after he scared me into the hospital?!" Shuichi demanded, but of course there was no one around to answer, merely the dark night and solitude that was bound to follow. Not wanting to deal with said isolation, Shuichi decided to head to his best friend's apartment instead. He was sure that Hiro would be able to take his mind off Yuki like all the other times.

"HIRO!! Yuki and I broke up again!!" Shuichi whined from outside Hiro's door. "And this time he made me take all my stuff with!" As if just realizing the gravity of this statement he let out a loud sob and burst into tears. Hiro merely frowned at this leaning against his doorframe. He obviously didn't understand how serious the situation was as the singer knew it was.

"Just go back and tell him you're sorry," he sai plainly. Shuichi instantly went into super hyper cry mode and latched onto Hiro's arm tightly.

"I Can'te! H, HE!! HE HAS A DATE TONIGHT!" Hiro merely tilted his head lifting his free hand to his chin and rubbing it.

"Wow, he didn't wait long to replace you, did he?"

"HIIIRROOO!!"

"He say who?" The guitarist asked finally looking somewhat interested. Shuichi sniffed and nodded wiping a few tears away.

"A, Ayaka!!"

"Ayaka?" Hiro asked going silent. Shuichi watched him pale, twitch, open his mouth, close it, grab Shuichi's arm and narrow his eyes. "Where did they go?!"

"Umm. That one restaurant with the old Japanese setting, but western tables."

Hiro gave a swift nod and headed in the direction of the restaurant dragging Shuichi with him.

"Let's go catch us some dates."

So the two of them began their courageous journey to the restaurant in order to confront the two people who they'd thought they would share the rest of their lives with, or at least spy on them. Halfway there, they happened to run into K who gladly joined their party against Hiro's protests.

Finally arriving, they entered the old style restaurant with rice paper walls, decorated in ink paintings, and yet sat people in tables and in booths. All three of them were in disguises even Shu wouldn't have thought of.

Acting as the mother, K was now wearing to Shuichi's horror a short blue dress, his hair still up in its usual pony tail, blue nails, lipstick, eye shadow, blush, and a blue silk dragon purse containing his gun and a button for instant mass city destruction.

Hiro of course was to play the dead of the group, his hair pinned up and a wig over it so his hair looked shorter than it was not to mention black, fake glasses and to top it all off a business suit.

This left Shuichi, who was now dressed up as a young girl. Forced into a Tokyo elementary school girl uniform and a long brown wig with brown contacts, he was to act as the mute child of this odd couple. He'd protested this the entire way from the clothes store to the restaurant, but the other two agreed he'd just make a scene if he wasn't playing a mute.

They waited a few moments to be seated, K demanding a large booth near Yuki and Ayaka's table regardless of the waitress' protests, at least until she heard that their daughter was a mute and wanted to still near Eiri Yuki. Yuki and Ayaka of course paid no heed to the supposedly normal family and its mute child.

"Eiri-san, why did you break up with Shindou-san again? You both look so cute together and you told me yourself you loved him." Shuichi was ecstatic hearing this, especially since it was coming from Ayaka and did a small victory dance in the booth earning him more than a few odd looks from the other costumers, and a hit in the head with a purse by K.

"Because he--"

"Are those your words?" She asked frowning. "Or Tohma-san's?" Yuki of course had nothing to stay to this, so remained silent and turned his attention to the nearest window. "As I thought. Eiri-san! You have to stop hurting Shindou-san You can't just keep allowing him back into your life just to push him back out!" She said harshly.

Shuichi found himself liking Ayaka more and more even second.

"I called you for a date, not to get lectured about my love life," Yuki said in his usual arrogant manner.

"Then you wasted both our times. I'm already seeing someone from my school," she replied just as coldly as Yuki had. This answer seemed to shock everyone and Shuichi found himself slowly turning to Hiro, who looked like he was going to impale himself with his chopsticks. Shuichi was well aware of Hiro and Ayaka's relationship, the two had been seeing each other for a few months now, but recently Hiro had been having trouble getting a hold of the girl .Now it was clear to all of them why. Shuichi turned around again to see Yuki's reaction. The novelist seemed to be glaring for all that he was worth.

"Fine, go ahead and do what you want."

"You're blaming this on me and it's not my fault. You love Shindou-san and still you're allowing Tohma-san to keep breaking you up." The Kyokto beauty stood up from her chair and grabbed her coat. "You're a very sad person Eiri-san." That said she walked out of the restaurant. Yuki sat there his gaze locked on the door before he propped his elbows up on the table and dropped his head into his hands.

Shuichi wasn't sure of what to do, but wanting desperately to go comfort Yuki on the top of his list, he turned to Hiro to give him huge puppy eyes and beg, only to meet the top of Hiro's head. The guitarist had broken down into tears now as everything sank in. Shu didn't have the heart to leave his friend then, this entire thing being his fault.

"Sorry, dad," Shuichi said quickly only to freeze and go pale as the waitress walked over to the table frowning.

"I thought your daughter was mute," the waitress said her expression fast turning from a frown to a glare. K must have saw where the statement was leading, because he quickly jumped in.

"She is! She has a small tape recorder with simple, every day sentences, like sorry, thank you, and things like that! The newest craze among mutes!" Both Hiro and Shuichi looked at K, neither believing the stupidity of the answer. Shuichi was expecting to be thrown out, but the waitress happened to be a complete moron.

"Oh!! I'm so sorry! I had no idea! What would you like to eat?" She asked in an overly excited tone.

"It's okay, happens all the time. She's used to it." Shuichi just stared at K like he was mad, which he of course knew he very well was. "My husband has had a very hard day. His father just died," K said quickly on cue Hiro started to sob harder.

"Lucky Guy," Shuichi heard Yuki say before he stood up and walked over to the front counter and paid for the meals neither he nor Ayaka had touched.

"I'm so sorry for bothering you. I think we're going to pick up some bento and go straight home." K nodded sharply to Shuichi and the two grabbed Hiro and quickly dragged him out of the restaurant hoping not to cause anymore of a scene than they already had. The second they were outside, Hiro ripped the wig off and through it onto the ground.

"How could she!?" he screamed resting his head against the side of the building. There was no one of course to give him an answer, but before Shuichi could do anything, K was beside him, his arm around Hiro's shoulder.

"Hey come on! Cheer up, you're a great guy! You'll be able to find a girlfriend no problem!" He said cheerfully. Hiro gave him a look saying he was nuts, not that K seemed to notice.

"I really liked Ayaka. I thought she was going to be the one," he muttered looking down. This action actually caused K to drop his grin and he let out a sigh.

"Well than! We--"

"Consider yourself lucky." The whole group froze and turned to the source of the voice. Standing a few feet from the restaurant door was Yuki, smirking, a cigarette in hand.

"What do you want?" Hiro demanded coldly, this making Yuki's smirk grow.

"Doesn't seem like you have much room to talk," he said taking a drag from the cigarette.

"They're my cousins, this is Keira and her sister Tsukasa," he growled.

"Funny, could have sword I heard wife and daughter in the restaurant, but hey. I always knew that punk had weird tastes in friends, I mean come on," he said. Having heard Yuki talk so much, no doubt a tactic to buy time since Shuichi could tell he didn't want to be left alone right now, Shu completely gave in and ran over to the novelist latching onto him tightly. "What the hell?!" Yuki asked alarmed, dropping his cigarette onto Shu's wig and looking to Hiroshi. Shuichi quickly knocked the cigarette out of the wig and stomped it out.

"Sorry, she's a big Yuki fan," he said smirking himself now, but the singer could still see some tears in his eyes.

"Her parents let her read my books? How old is she, 12?"

"She reads mine," K put in quickly. "I just happen to have heard the stories about you. I know better than to latch onto cold heartless bastards that trade their lovers in for a good image." Yuki's gaze shifted from Hiro to K slowly giving K one of his most famous death glares. K, however, already insane to begin with didn't back down an inch.

"What does some transvestite know?" Yuki demanded catching all three of them off guard, but K as always was quick to recover.

"I know Shuichi called Hiro's apartment before we left telling us everything before saying something about going to Taki Aizawa's, since no one else would comfort him," he said with a cat grin. "They were going to some gay bar. We've been out looking for him until your date time so we could corner Ayaka." Shuichi fel tYuki's body flinch and would have done something if he himself hadn't been in so much shock. How K ever came up with these plans was beyond him. As such he was thrown into even more shock when Hiro joined in.

"I tired to talk him out of it…but he just kept saying how worthless he felt." He turned his own deadly glare at Yuki now. "He said he didn't want to be considered a whore, so the only other person he could be with is Taki since he went and raped him. This is all your fault!" Hiro screamed his fist hitting the building wall. This was obviously the guitarists way of venting form Ayaka's dumping him. "We try and try…but no one ever cares! Shu and I, we've been together a long time…if I'd had it my way, he'd have fallen in love with me!" He screamed tears pouring down his cheeks again. "But it's okay…because even if I can't do anything, Ryuichi can. IF you turn away to long and keep listening to Tohma, Shuichi won't be there for you when you conveniently need a fuck!"

Shuichi didn't know what to say, but he did slowly let go of Yuki and walk back over to the other two. What Hiro had said, no doubt something his friend had wanted to say for awhile given the length of the lecture, was al completely true. Yuki was constantly breaking up with him and every time he did it felt to Shuichi like he was dying.

Yuki merely stood there taking it all in silently as he usually did, something that made Shuichi want to run back over and comfort the novelist, but K noticed this and grabbed the back of his uniform. Yuki however didn't seem to be showing any signs of remorse or worry, rather to Shuichi it seemed like he was going to started laughing. Enraged, Shuichi ripped his schoolgirl uniform out of K's grip and stormed down the street. Hiro shook his head and followed, K tagging along seconds later.

****

(X)

Yuki however who was still standing by the restaurant entrance was staring at the near by vending machine, which contained the daily newspaper. The headline just happened to read "Taki Aizawa arrested for Rape and attempted murder.' No one had touched Shuichi, or so he was thinking until he remembered Hiro's warning about Ryuichi. Glaring he turned his attention to the retreating forms.

"Damnit!"

****

(X)

"Girls just want to have fun!!" Shuichi screamed into the mic drunk out of his mind. Hiro and Shuichi being heart broken and K just bored, the three had left the restaurant and headed straight to a karaoke bar. 'Some birthday this is turning out to be,' he thought to himself with a sigh. Yuki had dumped him, he had been the cause of Hiro finding out horrible news, he was drunk out of his mind and he was singing karaoke at some ungodly hour with Hiro and K Much fun indeed.

"Okay! What song do you want to do now Shuichi?" Hiro asked just about as drunk as Shu was. He curiously blinked when he dropped his mic, looked at K and laughed.

"I say we do something new! Something upbeat…like….Hamtaro!"

"Great idea!" Hiro started moving to Shuichi's other side to switch the song only to almost go head first off the stage. K caught Hiro only to fall off with him, both laughing loudly after they hit the floor. Hiro had managed to start the song though, only it wasn't the one Shu had requested. The music began playing, his mind starting to clear.

****

You look so fine

I want to break your heart

And give you mine

Shuichi's good mood began to diminish at a fast pace, this was honestly one of the last songs he needed to hear since this was the one he had begun to associate his relationship with Yuki. The words just seemed to fall into place perfectly especially when Yuki was mad at him. As such, he held the mic up and started singing along.

"You're taking me over, it's so insane, You've got me…tethered and chained. I hear your name….and I'm falling over…" He did a small spin on the stage, Hiro and K watching from the floor. Their mind seemed to be clearing as well, the looks on their faces going from insane to serious and worried. "I'm not like all the other girls! I can't take it like the other girls! I won't share it like the other girls that you used to know…" Shuichi heard Hiro curse then, but it was okay. He could use the song as a way to let out his stress. "You look so fine."

"Hey, let's go somewhere else," Hiro tried getting looks from the other two. K shrugged helplessly at him, Shu still singing.

"Just let him get it out of his system." K said sitting down at the small table in front of the stage and taking out another beer.

"Knocked down, cried out, been down just to find out…I'm through…Bleeding for you…"

The song had ended some time ago, yet the words remained playing through Shuichi's mind. He was currently walking down the sidewalk alone, back to his apartment having already split with Hiro and K after they'd finished at the karaoke bar.

****

I'm open wide

I want to take you home

We'll waste some time

You're the only one for me

"Yuki…" Shuichi frowned upon seeing Yuki's apartment. He was still going to be forced to pass it every day to get to his own apartment. Growling he kicked an empty can down the street as hard as he could. This had without a doubt been the worst birthday he'd ever had.

****

You look so fine

Shuichi's eyes snapped open in horror as he stopped dead in his tracks. Stanidng in front of the apartment complex was Yuki and some girl he'd never seen before in his life. There was a small conversation and then Yuki started kissing the girl.

****

I'm like the desert tonight

Leave her behind

Looking away from the apartment he slowly starting making his way to his own again. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Yuki had no doubt never even given Shuichi a second thought, it was more than obvious now that he was looking at things from a distance. Shuichi was no longer, probably never, needed in the life of Eiri Yuki.

****

I'm not like all the other girls

I won't take it like the other girls

I won't fake it like the other girls

That you used to know…

Shuichi took in some deep breaths while passing Yuki's home. Though in the entrance, Yuki didn't even seem to notice him passing by. Wincing at the hurt that flooded through him he stopped just as he passed by. He was about to screaming something, but he decided against it. What was the point? Yuki had already chosen his path.

****

You're taking me over

Over and over

I'm falling over

Over and over

Shuichi unlocked the door to his apartment and staggered in. Glaring he slammed the door shut, proceeding to shove a bunch of boxes out of the way so he could make it to his couch. One box fell over, an enlarged picture of their photo club print falling out onto the floor. Sitting down on the couch he lifted the picture up.

****

You're taking me over…

Drown in me one more time

"Yuki…why do you always end up hating me so much…? Why do you trust Tohma over me? What did I do?"

****

Hide inside me tonight

Do what you want to do

Just pretend Happy end

Let me know let it show

Shuichi stood up holding the picture tightly in his hand while he stripped down to his normal t-shirt and boxer look for bed. Having nothing else to do and no one to talk to he left his cell phone in his pants and walked over to his futon falling down on top of it.

****

Ending with letting go

Ending with letting go

Ending with letting go

Lying there, Shuichi allowed his finger to trace over the picture a few times before allowing himself to kiss Yuki gently and put it down on the floor next to the futon. He grabbed his blanket and pulling it up closely in an attempt to stay warn. He did eventually fall asleep, but even his happy dreams couldn't hold back his tears caused by reality.

****

Let's pretend, happy end

Let's pretend, happy end

****

(X)

Yuki groaned a bit sitting up in bed and resting his head in his hand. He refused to look at the girl in bed next to him, wished for once that he'd ignored Tohma, and hadn't let things go so wrong. He missed Shuichi and begin with this girl only made him want the red headed idiot back even more.

"What did I do?" he muttered grabbing his cell phone. He hoped that maybe the idiot had tried to call, text, anything, but there was nothing. Angered, he threw the phone across the room and laid back down. "Shuichi…" he said in a lower whisper, but the name fell on deaf ears and faded into the darkness.

****

Let's pretend, happy end

Let's pretend, happy end

(TBC)

Alright! Rewrite of chapter 1, COMPLETE! Hell yeah. That feels good…only about 4000 more chapters to fix up when you consider all the other fanfics…and yeah. Eh this is going to take a while. I'd say yay summer, tons of time to work, but my college doesn't give you summer breaks, so…yeah.


	2. Downfall

Okay, here's the next rewrite chapter for Double Yuki Disaster…I wonder how the first one was accepted? I didn't actually change any major plots in the story line besides adding Ryuichi into it since it's mentioned in EX…but than I haven't read all of EX which bothers me to no ends…Japan seems to have I think 9 books or something like that of EX and the U.S. only has book 1...I wan to read it all DARN IT!!

Anyway…

****

Warnings: shonen ai

****

Notes: (X) time jump and or pov change

Notes 2: I changed the lyrics, still hand written by me, but in my opinion a bit better than what I had up here before.

Chapter,2 : Downfall

"I walk alone, the darkness inside of me is of no concern, it sets me free, these shackles that scream isolation--"

"Stop, stop, Shu, stop or I'm going to gag you," Hiro said annoyed. "We have no choice, we're going to have to hire someone new to write lyrics," he sighed pushing Shuichi away from the mic in the recording booth. "You are completely out of it."

Shuichi let out a sigh himself and slumped down on the chair in the office. IT was true, he was completely out of it. Having no one sleeping beside him, Shuichi had woken up at three in the morning unable to fall back to sleep. Around four he finally came to terms that no one was going to make him breakfast, so he'd climbed out of bed, showered, and went on an hour long journey in search of a restaurant willing to sell him breakfast at that hour.

"I guess so…"

Hiro rolled his eyes and walked over to the chair Shu was sitting in and took a seat beside him.

"Look, I know you don't want to, but you need to get over this. You already said you could never get Yuki back right?" Shuichi sniffed and nodded. "Then you need to find someone else. You have hundreds of fans out there! I'm sure you could fine a girlfriend, or boyfriend easily." Shuichi gave Hiro an odd look.

"Hiro, you've been my best friend for a really long time…but that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth," he said bluntly.

"H, HEY!--"

"GOOD MORNING TO EVERYONE!" K screamed out as he kicked the door in, a large smile on his face. He walked into the room handing everyone a breakfast bento. "I'm in a great mood today! How about everyone else?" Everyone looked at him gloomily. K sweat dropped and dropped his hyper act to normal mood. "What's going on?"

"Yuki never called Shuichi last night. Shu didn't call him, no moves were made, hence, Shuichi's still alone and depressed," Hiro said, K just nodding as he talked.

"So we get him a date," K said taking a seat beside Hiro. "He needs one for that concert dance thing tonight anyway."

All three members of Badluck turned to look at K, each of them wondering just what they'd gotten themselves thrown into without proper warning.

"What concert dance thing?" Shuichi asked half curious half worried.

"The one you're going to tonight," K said leaning back in his chair as though it was completely fine. Ignoring the looks on their faces K grabbed his bento and started eating it.

"TONIGHT?!" All three screamed aloud.

"WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY NEW SONGS!" Hiro complained getting to his feet.

"Better think of some fast then," K said as he battled with his onigiri. "And they better be good, there's going to be a lot of important people there." He stabbed the onigiri with his chopsticks and started eating it off of it.

Once again, Badluck group sighed and slumped down in their chairs. Someone could have warned them. People like K and Sakano were supposed to be warning them, but as Shuichi realized this, he also realized why they hadn't been warned.

"I give up," Shuichi groaned grabbing one of the nearby cushions. "Death is so much easier than this!" He put the cushion over his face pushing down as hard as he could to try and cut off his air circulation. Just when he was sure he was going to pass out he was flug forward, a glaring Hiro standing beside him and holding the throw pillow.

"Shuichi," he said calmly. "We're all in trouble, but we have to deal with it." Shu's eyes lit up and Hiro must have thought he'd gotten through to him, but boy was he wrong. Shuichi jumped to his feet holding up the peace sign while grinning like an idiot.

"NO WE DON'T," he said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asked the smile dropping from his face. He no doubt thought his friend had gone mad, which wasn't far from the truth.

"WE ALL GET KNIVES AND KILL OURSELVES TOGETHER!! IT CAN BE A BAD LUCK SUICIDE THING!" He screamed looking completely proud of himself. Hiro twitched and grabbing Shuichi by the back of the head, shoved him back onto the chair.

"No, we'll think of something. Just, go write the lyrics, I'll take care of the dates. Fujisaki, can you take care o the music?"

Fujisaki nodded happily.

"No problem."

"Great. See, now everything doesn't seem half as bad, right?" He asked the singer beginning to smile again. Shuichi gave him a small nod. "Okay then! K, you come with me, Shu, Fuji, have fun."

****

(X)

That all taken care of, Hiro walked out of the recording office trying to keep his thoughts cheerful. The minute he heard the office door click behind him though, he couldn't keep up the act. He hit the button to the elevator and walked into it when it arrived, K close behind him. He hit the number for the ground floor and watched the doors close.

"You look nervous," K said a grin coming across his face. "What? Trying to get the courage to ask me out for tonight, because of last night? I can be your date y'know," he said laughing.

"No," Hiro said pushing the top floor button before walking out. The door shut before K could walk out. Hiro quickly side stepped to avoid a bullet shot and than he went out the door laughing.

Despite having managed to ditch K the first five minutes of his mission, his morning had ended up turning into one of the weirdest mornings Hiro had ever lived through. He'd woken up to K in his bed, the manager's arms wrapped around him, and no indication of him going to let go any time soon.

Hiro knew he should have been terrified to even be near K, but at the moment he needed someone that would go to drastic measures to do things. Hence, he needed K, the most drastic measure taking guy he knew. Even so, he couldn't help blushing every now and than when he saw K looking around while following him.

They made it down the street of the new N-G headquarters, K beside him. The manager was humming to himself polishing his gun, while Hiro tried to think of some way he could get Shuichi and himself a date for the night. They needed to be decent looking, someone they knew, someone they could trust.

"Hey…I got it," Hiro said after he'd managed to clear his head somewhat. "We can get Tatsuha to take Shuichi!" He looked to K expecting to see him grinning as well, but K was just staring at him, almost looking like he was going to drop his gun at the suggestion.

"You remember the cooking incident, right?" He placed the gun into his holster.

Hiro did in fact remember the cooking show perfectly, but a dance shouldn't be half as dangerous as a cooking show.

"Of course I remember, but we can trust Tatsuha as long as we play the right price. Besides, we play him off as Yuki and no one will question their break up just yet." Now a smile popped up on K's face and he gave him a thumbs up.

"I like the way you think guitarist." Hiro returned the thumbs up and smirk.

"I'm no idiot." K started laughing at this and the two headed to Hiro's motorcycle.

"Only when you're drunk." Hiro shot him a lot, but K just kept laughing. Hiro climbed onto the motorcycle scowling.

"Piss me off and I'll make sure you fall off," he warned handing K a helmet. K took it getting on the bike behind Hiro, arms going around him. Hiro's face instantly went tomato red and he thanked whoever watched over him he had his own helmet on. As soon as he gathered himself, he started his bike and headed to Tatsuha's house.

****

(X)

Within a few hours they were sitting in Tatsuha's living room getting ready to strike some kind of a deal. The would be monk came in after they'd waited for him to finish making some tea. He sat the tray down and took a seat on the floor himself.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked smugly looking Hiro over. "I hope this isn't about Ayaka." He loved doing business with the red head sense he usually ended up with something of Ryuichi's if he obeyed.

"I need you to come to a concert tonight…well it's a concert and a dance. I need you to play Shu's date." Hiro admitted. This got Tatsuha's attention and he raised an eyebrow.

"What, did my bro go on vacation again?" Tatsuha would never understand why his brother took off every time Shuichi needed a date in public. It wasn't like the public didn't know who he was or anything and everyone in Japan knew he was dating the freak.

"No…your 'bro' broke up with Shuichi. So now we just need you to play Yuki for tonight, after that there should be no problems." Tatsuha thought about it for a few minutes. He'd played his brother before at Hiro's request in exchange for his darling Ryuichi's phone number. His brother had only been gone in New York for a vacation and Hiro had wanted it to look like Yuki had come back just to see Shuichi cooking on TV. With Eiri completely cut off from the freak, there was no telling what consequences would follow should he do it.

"And what do I get in return, should I agree?" he asked slightly hesitant. Even if Eiri beat the crap out of him for it, he doubted he'd care. He loved fucking with the pink haired freak.

"A date with Ryuichi," Hiro replied without a second thought. K fell over at this and blood started flowing from Tatsuha's nose.

"Done," Tatsuha replied just as fast without thinking. He knew what he wanted and that was Ryuichi of course. His sweat, darling Ryuichi who'd be his no matter what.

"So you're willing to do this?" Hiro asked again to make sure one last time. "This will be on television."

"For Ryu, anything," he said smirking. "Let's do this." Hiro nodded standing up and held out his hand. Tatsuha shook it, both of them grinning.

"Pleasure to do business with you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Tatsuha said with his grin growing. He lead Hiro and K out o the house to where the guitarist had parked his motorcycle. He waved at the two as they took off and headed back in to get ready for that night.

****

(X)

"Okay," Hiro said after they'd stopped at a park to get some dumplings for lunch. "Now I just need a date and everything will be clear," he said popping a dumpling into his mouth.

"And just how are you going to get my Ryuichi to go on that date with Tatsuha?" K asked staring down at his own dumplings.

"Ryu asked me to set him up with Tatusha a few nights ago. This just makes my life a lot easier." K jerked his head dup at that having to his chest to stop himself from choking on his lunch.

"Are you serious?! I thought you said he wanted Shuichi the other night!?" K screamed in utter shock. "How could my little Ryu do this ?!" Hiro just gave K the same cat grin he usually gave Hiro.

"So I lied," he said coyly. "At the least it probably screwed with his head a bit." K stared at the guitarist than a serious look on his face.

"That leaves one problem though. We're down to two hours and you still need to find a date. Lucky enough for you Fujisaki managed to get someone from his school to go with him."

"I don't really need one," he said wondering why K was taking the whole date thing so seriously.

"You need a date to get into the concert dance," K stated.

"WHAT?!" Hiro jumped to his feet, or started to, but K's hand had gone around his wrist and holding him in place firmly.

"The offer still stands," K smirked and before Hiro could do anything, K's lips were on his own. He tried pulling away, but K turned out to be a hell of a lot stronger than he looked and soon enough Hiro was on the park ground, K on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he screamed still struggling to get away.

"What?" K asked innocently.

"You're married!" he growled managing to kick K off of him and get to his feet. The manager glared at him standing up and took a step towards the guitarist. Hiro moved away from him towards his bike regardless of the fact the manager had pulled out a gun on him. "I have two hours. I won't go with you. Go with your wife!"

****

(X)

And so…Two hours later bad luck sat at the table prepared for them at the music fest dance concert. Shuichi's date, Tatsuha, Fujisaki's date, his girlfriend from school, Hiro's date…K. Hiro had tried his hardest to locate anyone, but everyone was to busy or not trustworthy enough and so here he was. And of course K didn't make the situation easy in any way. He'd shown up at the recording office while Hiro was attempting suicide and shoved a rose into his hand after taking the knife away from him. Hiro tried to give the rose back and run, but K had shot at him instead and proceeded to force him into a suit.

The reporter, a woman dressed in a red sparkling gown, her brown hair down up, was going from table to table talking to each quest and seeing who their dates were. She smiled brightly and held her mic up to Shuichi.

"And I see that Shindou-san's date is as always his main squeeze Eiri Yuki-san. Now here's a new face, who's this dashing young lady?" She asked turning to Fujisaki and his date.

****

(X)

At Yuki's house…

Yuki sat there twitching at the screen watching his brother Tatusha sitting there next to Shuichi playing him. How dare he?! The public was going to think he'd gone mad! Growling he moved his couch closer to the TV so he could watch and see what was going to happen next.

****

(X)

Concert

"Actually," Tatsuha said grabbing the mic from the woman. "I'm not Eiri Yuki, I'm his brother, Tatsuha," he explained as he removed the blonde wig. "My jackass of a brother dumped Shu and seeing my chance I took it. He's much more to my liking, very loyal, dependable, cute…I just love the little guy!" he screamed throwing his arms around Shuichi's chest. He was actually saying to Shuichi at the moment, what he wanted to tell Ryuichi when they were alone. Grinning he started nuzzling a nervous looking Shuichi, one of his hands stroking Shu's chest.

"Well…you two do seem happy," the woman laughed. Tatsuha kicked the back of Shuichi's foot as a warning to play along. Luckily the singer understood this, as Yuki, Tatsuha, and K often used this method when they wanted him to join in on their charades.

"Y, yeah…Yuki uh…wasn't that great….not as great as Tatsuha. He's much nicer and way more cute too!"

****

(X)

Yuki's house

"WHERE DID I PUT MY CELL PHONE?!" Yuki raged looking through his pockets. When he didn't find it he started growling and headed for his side table where his landline was at. "WEHRE THE HELL IS MY PHONE BOOK?!" Yuki screamed going through the drawer. "I'LL SLICE THAT IDIOTS HEAD OFF!" The girl looked at Yuki in horror as he stormed around the front room looking for said phone book. Obviously this boy on TV claiming to be his brother, was in fact, his brother and he didn't like the way things were going.

****

(X)

Concert

"Oh wow! Well then, nice to meet you Tatusha," the reporter said enthusiastically. She opened her mouth to ask another question when she saw Hiro and K sitting beside one another. "Isn't that Badluck's manager?" She asked a bit shocked. Hiro just sat there chibi crying as he mentally watched his reputation crash.

"Please don't ask. Just pass up the interview with me," he pleaded, K beside him grinning and holding up a peace sign.

"No way, I'm Hiro's date for tonight! This is fun!" He said laughing.

"Somebody shoot me…" Hiro begged, but of course no one was listening to him.

****

(X)

Tatsuha looked at his cell phone again sighing, no new messages of any kind. It seemed his plan ha completely failed to his annoyance. He decided it would just be okay to enjoy himself and not worry about any of it. He'd still get his date with Ryuichi regardless of what his brother did, but it bothered him the way the singer was acting. He poked the pink haired idiot who turned to look at him slowly, to the point it looked like his head was attached to a spring board.

****

(X)

"Are you okay?" Tatusha asked nervously. Shuichi said nothing at first, his body beginning to quiver until finally he let out a high pitched screamed and jumped out of his chair knocking it over and latching onto Tatsuha.

"YUKI YOU BASTARD!! I LOVE YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Tatsuha sweat dropped, but wrapped his arms around the idiot while he sobbed.

"I'll try and find you someone, okay?"

****

(X)

The night went on, all of them being forced to dance together as couples. This was easily done with Tatsuha putting the blonde wig back on and told Shu he was Yuki and that he was sorry. They easily came in second place in the dance contest, K and Hiro coming in first.

Eventually it was time for the main event, Badluck's actual concert. All the nights festivities had been to lead up to this event. By this point Shuichi was feeling a bit better now that he and Tatsuha had been joking around half the night. Smiling he made it onto the stage and taking a few breaths he grabbed the mic and screamed into it.

"HEEEEY!! HOW'S EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT!?" The crowd screamed loudly in reply, any type of formal manners now gone. "That's great! Well, first off I'd like to say the rumors are true," he said his smile going to a sad one. "Yuki and I split up. I've no idea why, but chances are I'm the one to blame as usual." He could see Hiro frowning from beside him and decided to move things along. "My friends have been supporting me, so I'm doing okay. Especially," he turned to Tatsuha grinning. "Thanks to Yuki's younger brother Tatsuha who's been totally awesome tonight. We need to get together with Ryu and paint the town red, thanks," He said loudly waving at his date.

"No problem!" Tatsuha shouted back over the audience getting even more cheers from the crowd.

"Great. Now I'll be honest, I feel like I've been torn apart on the inside…and for awhile I couldn't handle what was going on. It was late, I was alone and I didn't want to bother anyone so I kind of tried to take the easy way out." He pulled the wrist band back to reveal a long gash on his wrist. The crowd gasped loudly in shock at Shu's secret. "I'm really sorry, I know I shouldn't have, but I'm a fool. It's been all checked out though and I didn't do any damage." He tried to laugh it off, but no one, especially Hiro who looked like he was going to beat Shuichi with his guitar, was laughing. "Eh right, so sorry and sorry that I don't feel like writing real upbeat songs. This one goes half and half. Thank you." He gave the motion to start the music, a slow dark melody that seemed cold to the touch with hints of mystery embedded into it. Shuichi had spent all morning writing these lyrics, he hoped the fans would approve of them.

(X)

Yuki started at the TV screen in complete horror as Shuichi's speech ended and the song started. Shuichi had attempted to slash his wrists because of him. His Shuichi had almost died and it was his fault. Realizing this, Hiro's words started to run through Yuki's head again. Maybe there was more truth to them than he had wished to accept. Maybe this entire thing was wrong, that Tohma was wrong.

(X)

"The vows we exchanged that night, no longer must come to frutation, a rift in what our dreams once told us, with this smile filled with poison I call about the final!" Shuichi sang putting as much dark energy as he could into it. "Searching for that undesirable dream, I happened by that which has no name, surely fate only plays half the game, but the executioner of the past is most likely my future…" He let the small bit of music play heading towards Hiro. The guitarist just shook his head at him. Grinning Shu kissed him on the cheek and ran back over to the center stage. "The perfect paradise is no matter for my illusion, warping things is my specialty, let's recreate this game to our liking, I'll make the first piece."

****

(X)

Tatsuha couldn't believe what he was hearing, this song was so different from the other ones, but somehow it did work well and the audience seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"The vows we exchanged that night, no longer must come to frutation, a rift in what our dreams once told us, with this smile of poison I call about the final. Feigning ignorance, I could easily be lost in the web of lies…Stepping towards my future these shackles just scream isolation! Can you hear the broken doll laugh? Even so those vows are now useless, the rift to far to bridge! The poison overflowing, though selfish may it be, I will end this, welcome my future despite the burning fruit, this final!"

****

(X)

The song ended, people cheering loudly to Shuichi's shock. Despite that he was smiling, glad he had been able to get this off his chest. The release of this negative energy had truly helped him a lot more than he'd ever thought possible. Even so, he was glad Yuki wasn't watching or ever watched his shows for that matter. He wasn't trying to guilt trip his ex, he just happened to lose control for a little while.

"You guys are great!" He suddenly screamed into his mic. "Thanks for all the support, really!" That said he turned and headed for the dressing room.

(X)

"And it looks like Shindou-san's poor date had note been told everything," an announcer said from over the TV. Yuki was sitting in a chair, shocked, confused, unsure of anything anymore. Shuichi had actually declared to the public that they'd broken up and than showed them a four to five inch gash going down his wrist. To make matters worse then, he'd written his own crappy lyrics, just to sing it aloud, live, in front of millions of people and the worst of all of it, was the nagging question.

Was Shuichi and his damned brother really dating? Had Shu really, finally given up on him and just turned to Tatsuha? Yuki knew Tatsuha well enough to know that his brother was more famous then he was to just go out with someone for sex. That thought alone struck something within the writer and he let out a small and shaky breath.

"Hitomi," Yuki said trying to keep his voice under control. The girl looked at him, no doubt already scarred for life due to his previous actions.

"Hmm?"

"Call Tohma," he said throwing his cell phone to her, he'd just found it a few seconds before the song had started. "Tell him…I need a ride to the hospital…" The girl raised an eyebrow as if it ask 'what for?' , but quickly did as she was told when Yuki started coughing, blood coming from his mouth as she did.

****

(TBC)

Okay yes! The next rewrite is up so……everyone go enjoy it while I scream and rip my hair out while doing the next 11 chapters and then attack the sequel. :Falls over:


	3. Truths

Hello! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!! I know mine wasn't 100 great, but ….okay, why even bother to pretend? It sucked! Bottom line. The food was good, but the company was awful. So! Moving on! Lots of people seem to like this fanfic, I'm truly thankful for that and hope I can stay up in every ones good light and keep up to their standards. I know though I won't be able to please everyone. Thank you for all the support everyone. Now that, that is taken care of! Let's get the story on the road shall we?!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Well…I own this idea for the fanfic …eh sort of. And the words…::coughs nervously:: Oh well! Close enough!

Notes: Okay! Yuki will be known as Yuki. The other Yuki will be known as Yuki2, but, when people are talking to him and thinking and stuff, they aren't saying the 2. That's just there to eh well…clarify things. If that's confusing….I think something is wrong than.

Ch,3: Truths

"I can't believe you're still spitting up blood." Tohma said sadly sitting in a char next to Yuki's bed at the hospital. "They said the blood was from your nerves. And I thought the cause was Shuichi…,but obviously something else is triggering it." Tohma sighed and shook his head slowly. "I feel like an idiot now. Shu could be here trying to make you feel better, and I drove him off." Tohma went on, but Yuki could tell that Tohma was still glad that he'd gotten rid of Shuichi.

"Actually…" Yuki said slowly taking a few shaky breaths. He hadn't talked much sense he started spitting up blood again. "…I need you…to do me a favor…" he said quickly trying to get the words out before he started to spit more blood up again. Tohma was eager to please and nodded.

"What is it that you want me to do?" He asked earnestly. He'd do anything for his Yuki.

"I want you…." Yuki said closing his eyes. "To find out…if my brother and Shuichi are dating…and if they are….make my brother pay…" Tohma raised an eyebrow ,but Yuki had used up his free time and could no longer talk. He was spitting more blood up now. Tohma frowned starting to go over the words in his mind. Perhaps Shuichi was still the cause of this. If Shuichi had it somehow sent to Yuki, that Shuichi and Tatsuha were dating, than that would of course get to Yuki's nerves. Yuki would feel like he'd been replaced, and that would no doubt cause him to cough up blood.

"Alright." Tohma said sighing and getting to his feet. "I'll do it. I can't kill him, but I'll take care of things." Yuki gave a small nod and went back to doing what he was doing. Tohma took a slow and deep breath and walked out of the room. This wasn't going to be easy. Tatsuha was no easy person to deal with. Nor was Shuichi so it seemed. He had no idea where this was going to lead, but Tohma decided that he would no matter what the cost.

Shuichi blinked staring at all the fanmail all over the room. "What is this stuff?" He asked Hiro who was currently crying in a corner.

"It's mail from our fans…" Hiro said trying not to cry any louder.

"From what?" Shu asked a bit curiously as to why his friend looked like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Congratulations to K and I!" Hiro screamed starting to bang his head against the wall. "K and I! We're not even officially going out! Everyone just LOVES our pairing though! Everyone, not one person sent a letter saying it was gross or wrong or anything!!!" Shuichi took a few steps back away from Hiro. He had finally snapped. :Finally someone joined me.: Shuichi thought to himself smiling.

He walked over to the other pile of letters in the room, these were addressed to Shuichi. He took one and opened it. It read:

Dear Shuichi-kun:

Wow! You and that other guy, Tatsuha, he's hot! You were right to dump Yuki-san and take him! Best of luck!

You fan: Kimi

Shuichi blinked and grabbed another letter

Dear Shindou-san:

That song rocked! I completely agree with you on how love can suck sometimes! Way to go on bagging that new hot guy though. He seriously is hot! Maybe not so much as Yuki-san, but definitely almost as good! I can't wait to see your next performance! I hope you have more great songs for us!

Your weird fan: Saemita

Shuichi dropped the letters back onto the floor and stared at them. :How dare they say that Tatsuha is better than Yuki?! No one is better than Yuki!: He screamed in his mind. "HOW THE FUCK DARE THERE?!" Everyone turned to look at Shuichi eyed wide. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE CAN EVEN THINK THAT! SURE TATSUHA DOESN'T FUCK AROUND WITH ME AS MUCH, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I DON'T LOVE TATSUHA I…." Shuichi's voice started to trail off and he slumped back down onto the chair in the recording room. "I love Yuki…." Hiro sighed and got up out of his corner. His problem wasn't nearly as big as Shuichi's. He needed to get Shu's mind off all this stuff.

He walked over to Shuichi and sat down next to him putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Look Shu. Why don't we go hang out at some bar tonight? Okay, we'll get you hooked up with someone new and--"

"The last time you hooked me up…I nearly died of boredom." Shuichi put in leaning up against Hiro. Hiro twitched a bit and sighed.

"Well, you'll be their next to me. I'll just offer advice on the guys you see." Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't know Hiro…I really, really miss Yuki…I mean…I don't even know wha--"

"SHINDOU!" Shuichi's eyes widened and he almost fell off the chair and hit the floor. He winced and looked up at Tohma. :What the hell does he want?: Shuichi thought getting to his feet. :He already took Yuki away from me…does he want to take Hiro and badluck from me now to?: He thought to himself and glared at him.

"What?" Shuichi asked his voice very serious. Tohma stared at him a bit surprised. He hadn't heard the song last night, and only knew from what Yuki said, that Shuichi was acting weird. He didn't think it was this bad though.

"I need you to answer me a few questions." He said smiling an walked over to the chair and sat down. Hiro got to his feet glaring icily at Tohma.

"Haven't you done enough damage "boss"?" He asked folding his arms across his chest adding more drama to the glare. Tohma ignored him and looked to Shuichi a smile on his face.

"So, I heard you and Tatsuha were going out. Seems you were able to replace Yuki a lot quicker than I thought you'd be able to." He said smiling a bit and closing his eyes. "I guess he really didn't mean that much to you as we thought."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Shuichi screamed and almost attacked Tohma, but K grabbed him.

"What right do you have to even question him." Hiro jumped in to save his best friend again. "You and that bastard Yuki are always fucking with him. I paid Tatsuha to go out with Shu for the dance concert ,because we needed dates fast. Ones that we could trust. Tatsuha was supposed to play Yuki, but changed his role a bit in the middle. Either way, it's your fault they broke up, and it's none of your business who Shu goes out with from now on. I don't give a damn if you are our boss. You've no right to butt into his personal life!" Hiro screamed starting to breath hard.

Everyone just stared at Hiro wide eyed. He seemed to have a lot to say on his mind these days. Shuichi figured that sense Ayaka found a new boyfriend, Hiro found he no longer needed to keep his mouth shut and to speak his mind. He also figured that Hiro was in much need as a new girlfriend as he was.

"Hey come on!" K pulled Shuichi back until he ran out of energy for the minute. "He's just messing around."

"Messing around?" Tohma asked laughing. "Not exactly. If you aren't going out with Tatsuha though, I suppose I have no reason for being here." Tohma said standing up and walking to the door.

"Yeah you're only the president of the company." Hiro said under his breath rolling his eyes. "No need to stay around for that right?" He added after Tohma walked out the door.

"Hiro." Hiro turned to face Shuichi quickly taking note of the very serious and cold tone in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"We're getting dates. And than, if Tohma tries to take either of them away, we hire an assassin to take care of him!" Shuichi screamed angrily. K let him go and Shuichi fell flat on his face from trying to pull away from him.

"I can do it!! I'll do it for free even!" K said happily and pulled out his sniper rifle.

"No!" Hiro screamed grabbing the gun. "Not yet! That's only if he breaks us up from our dates." K glared at him and pulled his gun back quickly.

"No one, touches my gun." Hiro sweat dropped at the look K was giving him and put his hands up backing away slowly.

"Guys, stop fooling around." Fujisaki said walking into the room. Everyone turned to look at him and shrugged. K put the gun away. "So. Have you any more ideas for another new song Shuichi?" Shuichi nodded.

"Of course. I write lyrics all the time."

"Okay…" Fujisaki said smiling a bit nervously. "Good lyrics."

"Oh." Shuichi said thinking for a minute. "Yeah, I have a few of those to." Hiro also sweat dropped at this. :A few?: Hiro thought to himself and forced it out of his mind. Now was not the time to wonder how many more depressing songs Shuichi had written.

"So. Work ends in a few hours. After than it's to the bar!" Hiro said smiling. "Are you with me fearless leader?!" He asked grabbing his guitar.

"All the way!" Shuichi screamed grabbing his mic.

"Tatsuha was just paid to go out with Shuichi. There is no official relationship between them." Tohma said into the phone. Yuki on the other line put his hand over the receiver and sighed in relief. He should of known Shuichi couldn't of replaced him that fast, especially with his brother.

"Okay. Thanks." Yuki said as though the answer really didn't matter to him.

"Maybe there are other reasons those doctors saw it fit for you to go to counseling." Tohma said laughing.

"Hey!" Yuki screamed back at him. Tohma just kept on laughing. "Whatever…the nurse is here. I have to go."

"Alright. Take care my sweet Yuki. I'll stop by and visit you tonight. Get well soon." Yuki rolled his eyes and hung the phone up. He took in another long drawn breath and looked down at the laptop he had, had his brother bring him up. He had thought it over quickly, and realized that if his brother really had started going out with Shuichi, he'd want the fun of hurting Tatsuha first.

He moved his finger down to the small photo print club of him and Shuichi that he'd put on the corner of his laptop. A small smile went across his face, but quickly vanished when the door was thrown open.

"Am I free to go now?!" Tatsuha demanded from his brother. Yuki had requested from the nurses that Tatsuha not leave until later on when he "felt" better. Yuki smirked and nodded.

"You're free to go. For now." Tatsuha sighed and pulled a chair over to his brother's bed.

"Look! I am not going out with Shuichi! I pulled that stupid stunt last night to make you jealous! I only went along with it, because Hiro is getting me a date with Ryuichi for doing this!" Yuki shrugged not caring.

"Get out. And stay away from Shuichi. He's not like you." Tatsuha stood up rolling his eyes.

"I don't know. If I found someone like Shu, who was totally dedicated to me. I'd give up on everyone else. I'd send them off and stay with them alone, not send them off along their way to have their hearts ripped out. But hey, that's just me bro." Tatsuha said smirking and walked out of the room. Yuki winced at the words and sighed turning back to his laptop again. He wasn't supposed to work, and he wasn't. He just wanted it because it has the photo print club picture of him and Shu on it. He let his finger go over the picture again.

"Shu--" His words were cut off as he jerked his head to the side and started spitting up blood again.

"Alright Shuichi. What about him?" Hiro asked for about the 40th time tonight. They'd been to 10 different bars, spoken to over 50 different guys and girls, and Shuichi was yet to find someone he thought would actually work out.

"To nice…" Shuichi said without a second thought seeing the guy smiling and having a good time.

"Shu you don't want someone mean…" Hiro said a bit nervously.

"I WANT YUKI!" Shuichi yelled out starting to cry. He went into chibi form and latched onto Hiro's arm. "Why does Yuki hate me so much???" Hiro sighed and pulled Shuichi off his arm.

"Shu, calm down. Look. Yuki doesn't hate you, he's just a stupid bastard that takes advice from the wrong people. Calm down. Okay?…………………okay?…..Shu?" Hiro looked back to Shuichi and found him spaced out. "Shuichi?"

"He's hot…." Shuichi said without a second thought and drooling staring at a guy that had just walked into the bar. Hiro followed Shuichi's eyes over to the person who'd just walked in. His eyes widened on the spot. The guy looked just like Eiri Yuki! A complete double almost, but he was staring at Shu and smiling. This couldn't be Yuki.

"Shu….you're no--" Shuichi pulled away from Hiro's hold and ran over to the guy.

"Hi!"

"So. This is where you've been hiding you idiot." Shuichi's eyes watered and he wondered if he was dreaming. Was his Yuki really coming back to get him??

"Never mind…" Hiro said staring at the guy. "This might actually be Yuki."

"Negative soldier. The real Yuki is in the hospital." Hiro fell out of his chair in shock hearing K right next to him.

"WARN A GUY NEXT TIME!!" Hiro screamed. K ignored him and repositioned himself in the booth.

"I don't know who this guy is. But he's been looking for Shuichi, and is a complete copy of Eiri Yuki himself."

"A impersonator maybe? Or Tatsuha?" Hiro asked K trying to find some logical explanation for this. K shook his head.

"Tatsuha is at home. An impersonator maybe, but if he did that. Than he knows every little detail of Yuki's life. Even things Shuichi doesn't." Hiro frowned.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"You really were looking for me?!" Shuichi asked eyes wide and smiling. Yuki2 rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Of course I was. I've been looking for you for awhile now. Stupid punk. You were supposed to meet me back at the house to celebrate your birthday. Remember? We couldn't do it on your birthday ,because I had that big meeting with Mizuki and the other editors?" Yuki2 said seeming to get a bit irritated.

:Maybe…maybe everything that went on…was all just a big nightmare.: Shuichi thought to himself hugging Yuki2. "Sorry. I forgot. There's just so much work…"

"You know. If you did forget, we can just go home. I lied. I was never going to take you out." Shuichi went into a chibi form and latched onto his arm.

"YUKI2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki2 winced and pushed Shuichi off his arm.

"Come on you idiot. Let's get out of here and go to that restaurant you like."

"Okay!" Shuichi said jumping up and down.

"They're leaving." Hiro said quickly getting to his feet and heading over to them.

"Okay! We need to go and stop them!" K added to Hiro's statement and followed.

"Hey!" Hiro yelled running over to them. Shu jumped at hearing Hiro's voice and relatched onto Yuki2's arm. Yuki2 looked over to Hiro death glaring him.

"What do you want?" Hiro glared back at him.

"Sense when do you care about where Shuichi is? I thought you two broke up." Yuki2 death glared him.

"You wish." He grabbed Shuichi's arm and started out of the bar.

"Wait!" Hiro shouted ,but Yuki2 was already out the door and had Shuichi with him.

"Should we report this as a kidnapping?" K asked Hiro curiously. Hiro blinked a few times and wondered the same thing.

"I have no idea…I mean…we think that's Yuki…,but it's not. You said he's in the hospital. That guy seems to know how Yuki acts, and Shuichi's birthday to…"

"Come on!" K grabbed Hiro by the wrist and ran out of the bar. "Let's find out what's going on!" They both ran out of the bar at top speed after Yuki2 and Shuichi.

"So Yuki2!!! Which restaurant are we going to?!" Shuichi asked bouncing up and down in the car. Yuki2 glared at him and hit him aside the head.

"Stop making a fool out of yourself. We're going to Akihabara."

"AKIHABARA?!" Shuichi asked excitedly. "WE GET TO PLAY GAMES! AND BUY TOYS!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shu started jumping up and down more and singing. Yuki2 rolled his eyes and kept on driving. :At least he's in a good mood.: Yuki2 thought to himself. Yuki2 flipped on the radio of his car and paled his blood running cold hearing the song.

****

"The stars in the sky

Remind me of a past that's faded from my eyes

What is it on this cold shadow filled night

That I am trying to remember?"

"Shuichi…?" Yuki2 asked turning to look at him. Shuichi was no longer jumping around. He had his head lowered and was looking down at the seat of the car.

"Y, yeah?" Yuki2 pulled over into a parking lot and turned the car off, than stared at him.

"What's up with this song?" Yuki2 asked him. Shuichi fidgeted in his seat more and tried to open the door to the car. Yuki2 glared at him and hit the automatic lock button. Shuichi sighed and looked up at him.

"I thought you hated me…so…I…I got depressed and…wrote this song…and than sang it." Yuki2 sighed and undid Shuichi's seat belt. He grabbed him and pulled him over to his side of the car.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here. Everyone seems to think I hate you…well stop thinking that. You're mine. We've been over this before, I thought we had settled this a few months ago." Shuichi blushed deeply and relaxed in Yuki2's embrace. This was the first time Yuki had ever done anything this nice for him. He sighed contently and snuggled up closer to him.

"Yuki2..." Yuki2 smiled and wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulder.

"Now. Let's get the hell out of here." Yuki2 started the car back up and started driving to their destination.

****

TBC

Hmmm….this chapter could of probably been a bit better. For some reason I'm not completely 100 happy with it. Oh well. ::Sighs:: At least it's longer right? ….Eh please don't kill me!!!

Thank yous:

Viriel: Aww!! ::hugs you back:: Arigato!

Yuumura Rei: YAY! Glad I could make you like it more! This one had a bit more of an up beat attitude…Though by the next chapter it should be back down in tear city! Or I hope so anyway!

AyakaChan: Updated! Hopefully soon enough! And look! Another chapter here for you to read! Lol. I hope you enjoyed it! I thought it was a bit weird…,but it should be better next time.

MC-88: The other Yuki is in! Did you like him? As the story goes on, you guys will see just why he's a bit different from the original.

Ro Buddi: You know…that is a good question. I have no idea. It takes place during book 8 maybe? Before Shuichi is kidnapped. Lol. Let's just say there for now.

Clueless97: Yes!! Poor Shuichi! PAY YUKI! DIE TOHMA! ::Sweat drops:: This like I've stated a few times now lol had a bit of a more happier tune to it. Won't last long. I don't do to good with happy stories.

Clari Chan: Yes that one did seem shorter…some how. Because added with the reviews it was longer, but the story itself was shorter. This one is longer though!!! Yes it is! ::Laughs evilly:: And I'm glad people are reviewing. I don't feel like I'm a idiot anymore. Lol.

Kitty in the box: Wow you liked my lyrics? Thank you!! You're the first person to say that! ::Is really happy:: I'll be adding more later on. So the rest of you, plug your ears and close your eyes! Lol. No, not all of them will be bad. I'll end up finding some really depressing songs other people wrote ::cough:: professionals ::cough:: to add in there.

Megamie: Yes…I'm going add things. Lol. And confuse Shuichi badly. And Yuki to! And Yuki2!!! Yea!! Go confusion!!!

Zafiro A Carrillo: Glad you liked it that much!!! One of the best ever?! ::cries from happiness:: Thank you!!!!!!!!

Thanks for all the great reviews everyone!!! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be more angst filled and drama and confusion! Let the confusion begin!!!


	4. Mysteries

Wow. Chapter 4 already….chapter 5 is next. And I usually do special things for my chapter 5's….because my favorite number is 5! Yes. For some odd reason. Though I have to admit. A lot of my favorite anime, on their 5th episode is something really good. Like…cowboy bebop. Session 5 is Ballad of Fallen Angels. Not only is the music really good in that one, the story line in it great. They add Vicious in there. I love Vicious…for some odd reason. Lol. I know. I'm just odd. Well. That solves a lot of problems, ne? Good. Now…..

Notes: To answer the question ahead and also in the review. In the Manga, Yuki starts coughing up blood due to his nerves. Yes. Shuichi drives him so batty, he starts coughing up blood. Or that's how it seems anyway. Another matter….I have to use Yuki2, because without it no one would know if I'm talking about Yuki or the other Yuki. How about for this chapter though I'll use

Yuki . There…if that doesn't show up lol I'll put something new. If it does though, tell me what you like better. The Yuki or the Yuki2.

Okay! I think that's all the notes!!! Let's go onto the story!!

Ch,4: Mysteries

"Yuki!!!" Shuichi screamed putting his hands over his eyes. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US!"

"Only you." He replied calmly as he nearly missed driving into another car and parked in the parking space. "Heh. I knew I would beat him." Shuichi slid down in the seat blue, and sweating badly. :He's going to be the death of me, I know it.: Shuichi thoughts to himself taking deep breaths.

"You are the devil himself." Shuichi said trying to regulate his breath. After a few minutes of Yuki yelling at him to stop whining and Shu taking in deep breaths. He was finally able to breath normal again.

"Now come on you big baby." Yuki said smirking and got out of the car. Shuichi followed quickly and Yuki than used the car keys to lock the doors and put the alarm on.

Meanwhile though at the hospital….

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY CRY WAS STOLEN!?" Yuki screamed trying to get out of the bed. The nurses tried to hold him down, but Tohma knew it'd do no good. Yuki's car was Yuki's baby. There was no way he'd let the thief go.

"Calm down Eiri-san." Tohma said seriously trying to calm him down. If he didn't Yuki might start coughing more blood up. "I called the cops already, they're on the case."

"THEY'LL JUST COME UP WITH SOME EXCUSE THAT THEY COULDN'T FIND IT! OR WORSE! THEY'LL HURT MY BABY!" Yuki yelled trying to pull the IVs out of his arm. The first nurse growled and shoved Yuki back onto the bed and tied both his arms down to the sides of them.

"Mr. Uesugi! Calm down now or we will use the proper providers necessary to keep you restrained!" Yuki let out a low growl, but slowly started calming down. He'd get his revenge. No one touched his baby.

The nurses continued to watch him for a few minutes than finally walked out leaving Yuki and Tohma alone again.

"You should really work on controlling your anger." Tohma said giggling a bit and sat down in the chair next to Yuki's bed. "No. Something that will make you feel a bit better, there was no glass on the ground. That means they must of picked the lock or something along those lines. I found no paint on the ground, they didn't scratch it." Yuki let out a long sigh of relief and relaxed. His baby for now, was still safe. "Though that still leads us to wonder, who in fact did take your car?" Yuki shrugged.

"If it's Tatsuha though, he has just shortened his life span about 40 years." Tohma snickered and shook his head smiling. "The cops will find out who took it. Until that time though…I have other matters to deal with." Tohma stood up and started walking to the door. "Though don't worry about it, alright Eiri-san? I'll take care of all of it." Yuki glared at Tohma a bit wondering just what it was that he had to "take care of" ,but ignored it and let Tohma walk out without asking any questions.

He sighed again and leaned back in the bed. Shuichi had called once or even shown up sense he had come to the hospital. Did Shu really not care about him that much? Or had Tohma said something to keep him away from the hospital. Come to think of it, Yuki wasn't even sure if Shuichi knew that he was in the hospital. Sighing he slipped his arms out from under the restraint ropes -so much they did- and hugged the pillow next to him. He was really starting to want to hear that pink idiot's voice.

"Alright, just give me a minute sheesh!" Hiro yelled at K shoving him away from his cell phone. Hiro dialed the number and waited for the phone to ring. Shuichi's cell phone had been turned off. So, K and Hiro broke into aka hacked into N-G's personal files and pulled up Shuichi's emergency contact phone numbers. Which was of course, Yuki's home and cell phone, because the numbers hadn't been changed yet. The phone rang a few times and than someone finally answered.

"Hello?" Hiro smirked at hearing Yuki's voice. He put his hand over the receiver and whispered to him.

"Got him." K smirked back, and Hiroshi removed his hand. "Hey, Yuki?" Yuki let out a low growl hearing Hiro's voice. Had Shuichi and him hooked up and this was him coming to rub it in? He'd kill the guy if that's what this was all about.

"What?" He asked icily.

"Where the hell did you take Shuichi?" Hiro demanded. He hadn't wanted to demand it, but things were starting to just get plain weird. "You told everyone that you hated Shu, and that you wanted nothing to do with him! Why the hell did you walk into that bar, pick him up, and take him somewhere for his birthday!?" Hiro asked the words coming out faster and faster as he went on.

"Shuichi's birthday? What in the hell are you talking about?!" Yuki yelled at him demanding an answer.

"Wait don't…." Hiro sighed shaking his head. "Forget it. You can't even remember his birthday. That must of not been you."

"Hey wa--" Hiro hung the phone up sighing and turned back to K.

"The person who picked up Shu wasn't the real Eiri Yuki…Which means…If Shuichi isn't back soon. We can assume he's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?!" K screamed dramatically putting his arm over his eyes and pretending to cry. "Right out from under his best friend's and manager's nose?! What an unfortunate event! We must find our brave prince and bring him back to the castle!" K yelled out.

Hiro stared at K a bit wide-eyed and smiled nervously.

"Right…" Hiro headed for the door. "Damnit. Shuichi needs to turn his own cell phone on." K walked over to him grabbing him by the arm.

"Come Sir knight! We must find the lost prince and return him!"

"Knight? What does that make you?"

"The Commander Knight duh. Now come on. I have costumes in the car and everything!"

"What?!" Hiro was cut off though being dragged out the door by K. He didn't stand a chance.

"Yuki! I want to do the DDR game next!!" Shuichi screamed happily tugging on Yuki's arm.

Yuki rolled his eyes and followed Shuichi over to the game.

"Fine. You dance. I'll watch."

",But, But Yuki!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi whined again. "I want you to do it with me!" He said with a big pout on his face. "Please???"

"No. I have better things to do." Yuki replied shoving Shu onto the DDR game and than making no moves to follow.

"Like what?" Shuichi asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Like checking my messages on my cell phone." Yuki said starting to go through his pockets. His cell phone no where to be found. He smiled nervously looking back up at Shuichi. "Or--"

"Oh no you don't." Shuichi said grinning and dragged Yuki onto the DDR platform. "You're playing with me oh sweet Yuki. And than it's off to the apartment for some much wanted fun."

Yuki smirked at this and decided it'd be worth it. He allowed Shuichi to put the yen in and start the game up. Than while Shuichi played the game looking to him anyway, like a fool, he stood there doing absolutely nothing.

After the game was over Shuichi stood there pouting.

"Yuki! Why are you so mean?! You could of danced with me!!"

"And looked like an idiot like you? I don't think so." Shuichi glared at him, but the glare quickly became a smile.

"It's okay I guess. I just don't want you mad at me." With that Shuichi latched onto Yuki and hugged him closely. "I don't want you to tell me that you don't need me…,because even if you don't. I'll always need you…." Yuki remained silent, but there was a small smile on his face.

"Punk…" Shuichi smiled and nuzzled him a bit.

"Don't worry about it…let's just go home. I want to be with you Yuki. Always…" Yuki nodded and for the first time ever in Shu's life wrapped his arm around Shuichi's waist.

"Come on punk. We'll get something to eat on the way home. But you're not eating the in the car!" Yuki said, but was quick to add the last ending part.

Shuichi nodded happily and rested his head on Yuki's side. This was like a dream come true.

"The targets are spotted. They're heading out of the arcade, over." K said into his walky-talky and looking through his binoculars.

"…K…I'm right next to you. I see them myself." Hiro said nervously. They both must have been a real sight to see. Here K and Hiro were, both dressed up in medieval European knight armor, and K using a walky-talky and binoculars at the same time. K must be so confused on the time period of technology.

"You're my knight! You're to follow my orders! Don't back talk me!" K yelled at him and pulled Hiro down into the bushes with him when Yuki and Shuichi headed back to the car.

"Yuki! Can we get McDonalds??!" Shuichi begged tugging on Yuki's arm.

Yuki winced a bit eye twitching and pulled his arm away from Shu.

"You and your American food. Fine. We can get it."

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi screamed happily running back to the car. He ran to the passenger's side and waited for Yuki to unlock the car door.

Yuki stood in front of the car for a few minutes thinking it over. Should he really let Shuichi into one of his most prized cars, with MacDonald's? Did he really have a choice? Sighing he unlocked the door and Shuichi quickly got in and buckled his seat belt.

Yuki followed silently getting in after him and closed the door. He turned the car on and backed out of the parking spot and pulled into traffic.

"You do not, get anything and I mean ANYTHING on the inside of this car. Understood?" Yuki said death glaring Shuichi. Shuichi nodded happily and flipped on the radio.

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow looking over to the scene in front of him. Had his brother and the pink haired idiot gotten back together? That was good if they had. And from what he'd just seen of Shuichi getting into his brother's car, what else could of possibly happened? Than again, Hiro and K were spying in the bushes and watching them. Tatsuha wondered though how anyone could possible miss them though with the outfits they were wearing.

"Ready to go Tatsuha-kun?" Ryu asked chewing on Kumogoro. Tatsuha broke out of his thoughts and looked down at Ryuichi.

"Yeah. You bet." He said with a smirk and they both headed off down the street.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!" Sakano screamed looking around the recording room. No one had showed up for work that day, and they had lots of things planned. Everyone even K had their cell phones turned off, beepers off, everything! He screamed out again in frustration and ran to the telephone for about the 50th time that hour. He quickly dialed up all of the meeting places they were to go to that day and rescheduled them. This was it. When they got back, Sakano was going to let them have it. Needless to say, they'd go without tea for maybe an hour.

"What the hell kind of a phone call was that?" Yuki wondered still staring at the phone. :What had Hiro meant when he said "Wait don't….forget it. You can't even remember his birthday." and than just hung up!: Yuki thought to himself trying to get an answer. :Did someone take Shuichi? Is that's what's going on?: He wondered if possibly that could be what's up, but doubted it. If that was the case, than it'd be on the TV and radio and everything.

Yuki laughed at himself for being so paranoid and turned on the TV. Of course with the way Yuki's luck was going, the music channel was on.

"And that's why you've got to hold me a bit closer

Never let go.

I'll be dreaming of you

Until all my dreams are gone."

Shuichi was on the TV now, singing this song. His pink haired idiot, wearing clothes only a girl should be wearing, was up there on the TV singing. He smiled a bit and kept it on.

"You said I was selfish, you said I didn't deserve to know

Well maybe you're right.

I don't care though, because I'm in love.

I'm always dreaming of you and that'll never stop.

You're always on my mind

Always in my thoughts

Dreaming of you again and again

Until my dreams run out"

Yuki snickered a bit at the irony of it all. This had been one of his favorite songs that Shuichi had written. Though he'd never admit it. It was. Because Yuki knew that this song was directed at him.

"And that's why I'll never let you go.

Mine forever!

I'll keep dreaming of you

Even if you push me away

I'll come back tenfold and never let go!" Shuichi screamed bouncing up and down in the car. Yuki was pretty much twitching, as much as he loved this song and Shuichi. Shuichi was just singing it a bit to loud for his liking.

"You're always on my mind

Always in my thoughts

Dreaming of you again and again

Until my dreams run out!" Shuichi kept on singing. Finally the song ended and Shu smiled back up at Yuki again. "You passed out MacDonald's." Yuki slammed on the breaks and quickly go into the other lane to turn around, twitching. He'd gotten lost in the song as much as he hated to admit that and kept on driving. Worse even, Shuichi hadn't warned him till after he passed up the exit for the restaurant.

Yuki smiled as the song went over with. This song wasn't like the last song he heard. Not depressing, not dark, or moody. Just pure love. The same love Shuichi held for Yuki. At that Yuki let a frown cover his face. What had he done? He'd made a huge mistake listening to Tohma.

"And that was Bad Luck!" The music announcer said happily. "The band group that is currently missing from Japan." Yuki looked up at the TV wide-eyed.

"Currently missing from Japan?!"

"You what?!" Tohma demanded from Sakano sighing deeply. "Sakano! You don't call the police to look for a band that's been missing for only half a day. Did they even say they were going to look?" Sakano bowed about 400 times and nodded chibi crying.

"Y, yes. They said they would look into it right away. I'm so sorry sacho! I didn't mean to get you in trouble with the police or anything like that! I just wanted to find my band and get them back here! Even my manager is missing!!" Sakano cried the waterfall of tears pouring down even faster.

Tohma sighed shaking his head and looked out the window.

"Alright. This is what we're going to do. When was the last time you've seen anyone that is involved with this band?" Sakano thought for a moment than replied.

"At that dance concert thing…" He said slowly. Tohma raised an eyebrow.

"So you haven't seen them at all today?" Sakano shook his head.

"And it's getting late! Work will be almost over and I won't be able to do anything until tomorrow!!!" He said loudly and started chibi crying again.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Tohma. I want you to go out and look for anything really strange." Sakano raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sir?" Tohma snickered.

"Come now Sakano. Anything that is extremely weird, or just down right wrong, is bound to be connected to K or Shuichi." Sakano thought for a minute than nodded.

"I suppose you're right. Just like that alien attack from outer space." Tohma sweat dropped a little and nodded.

"Yes. Just like that alien space craft attack. Now go find your band! I'll be helping you so here." Tohma handed him his cell phone number.

"Yes sir!" Sakano saluted him and ran out of the N-G building. Tohma snickered shaking his head and followed behind him.

TBC

Short yes, I know. Sorry. I have to stop. It's getting late for one. And two, I have to try and go over this stuff I have to present in class tomorrow. Forgive me!! The next chapter should be a bit longer. No doubt even longer than usual cause it's chapter 5. Oh, and the lyrics up there were mine. I just wrote them at the spur of the moment. So yeah…eh on to thank yous!!!

Thank yous:

Clari Chan: Well I'm trying it with the this time! Let's hope that makes it a bit better than the 2's. Lol.

Hikaru Itsuko: Lol. Yeah…that shall prove interesting. I a sure you. Hope the update was quick enough.

MC-88: Lol thank you!! I'm glad you like it. And I do like the poem lol. Hmm that is the 1 million dollar question. What happens when Yuki meets Yuki. And also, where did he come from?! Answers to this and much much more on the Double Yuki Disaster! Lol.

Yuko: Sorry, I don't know If it'll be finished real real soon. But I'll try and keep updating as fast as I can.

Clueless97: Lol yeah. Pocky?! I LOVE POCKY! STRAWBERRY POCKY IS THE BEST! ::hides 10 boxes under bed:: I could probably live off this stuff…Yes! When Yuki and Yuki meet up there's bound to be confusion! And more questions! Perhaps jealously? ::Grins:: Not telling.

Haruna-Hakkai: Lol. Umm…no not yet anyway. It's fine! Some of my friends like that to. Lol. Thank you for so many compliments. I'm seriously just trying to keep them in character. I'm glad I'm doing a good job though with describing things. I always get nervous that I'm not doing enough of it, or good enough. Lol yes. It's hard to have Tohma in character. o.o maybe that's the thing. Maybe Tohma doesn't have a real true blue character. Lol. Yeah, I had fun with that. And K? Let's ask him. ::Grabs mic:: K! How did you like those fan mails?

K: ::Grins:: I LOVED THEM! ::hugs Hiro::

::Turns back to Haruna-Hakkai:: There's your answer! Thanks for adding me to your favorites!!!

Shiomi: Glad you like. Lol, yeah it is messy. K and Hiro, yes…they will be paired off at some point. Lol. Mostly because, in book 8 K took much interest in Hiro's first date with Ayaka. And when Shuichi asked him if he was gay, he freaked out and told him to shut up. Lol. So I have a feeling, he swings both ways and likes Hiro to.

Tangerine-asuka: Lol. Gomen, you'll have to read to find out!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:p: Nope. He's spitting up blood because of his nerves. Lol. That's what happens in the manga. Shu also causes him to have to see a therapist to.

Kari: Eh…I'll be explaining that sooner or later in the manga and things progress. Lol.

GuilmonTamer: Like the suggestion, I'm trying something new. Lol. The little wavy lines now. That's it! Lol. I'm glad you like the fic so much and hope you keep on reading. Glad you like my lyrics to. Like these lyrics that I wrote? Even if it's not a full song…eh yet? Lol.

Chibi-Midnight-Sakai: Yay! Another lyrics liker. Lol. Tell me what you think of the lyrics in this chapter. And I updated! I hope that was fast enough for everyone even if it is a bit short.


	5. Double Yuki Disaster!

Okay. Someone said…::Pulls up name:: Sakura said it! There we go! She said, why not used Yuki and Yuuki? Well. That's a good question. How about we just do that? I want to think an everyone so much so far with this. I've never gotten so many reviews so fast, and I just want to thank you all!!! So! ::Bows:: Arigato! I never really thought so many people would like this fanfic. I'm glad you guys do though! It's around this time things start going into deeper water. And I don't intend for this fanfic to be to much of a happy one. It might be, but I don't plan on it. So then, why don't we move on, eh?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! If I did, I'd be a extremely happy and extremely rich manga-ka….which I'm not….::Smirks evilly:: Yet!!!

Notes: OKAY! This should be the last change! The normal Yuki the one in the hospital will be going by Yuki. The one that shu is hanging out with will be Yuuki. So…

Yuki yuki

Yuki2 Yuuki

Lyrics. Well, I'm using Atreyu lyrics for this part! So, yeha. Let's just pretend that Shuichi wrote them. The song Is Living each day like you're already dead.

Extra notes: It's chapter 5! That means nice LONG Chapter! Okay than, Enjoy!!!!

Ch,5: Double Yuki Disaster!!!!

Shuichi sighed looking up at the ceiling gripping the blanket around him tighter. Yuuki and him were just about to have that "Fun" when Yuuki decided to go take a shower firest. Sighing Again he flipped onto his stomach.

"He didn't have to fall asleep at his computer, though." Shu said putting his head under his pillow. "Maybe this was all some kind of a big joke. Maybe he really does still hate me…" Shuichi rolled over restless and grabbed his cellphone off the small table near the bed. He flipped it on and almost droppd the phone I shock. "426 messages?!" Shuichi screamed and leaned back on his pillow. "Okay. Message one."

"Shuihi!! Who did you go out with?! Turn on your cellphone!" Hiro's voice screamed out of the phone.

423 messages later…

"You stupid freak!! The news just said you were missing!! Turn your fucking cellphone on now!!!"

Shuichi came extremely close to dropping the phone. How could Yuki be calling on his cellphone, when he was just in the other room? And he'd been with Yuuki the whole day! So why did he think he was missing? And the news to? "I HAD WORK TODAY!" Shuichi screamed out randomly and called up Hiro.

"Hello?" A very sleepy sounding Hiro answered from his phone.

"HIRO!!!! WE HAD WORK TODAY!!!!" Shuichi screamed a water fountain of tears coming out of his eyes. "SAKANO IS GOING TO KILL US!!!"

"Shuichi?" Hiro asking yawning.

"WHAT?!"

"Shut up. Look. So you…wait a minute…--"

"Wait, Hiro! Are you sure we had work? K didn't come and demand us to work this morning…."

"Just what time is it?" Shuichi checked his clock again.

"5:46 a.m."

"We should have been at work 46 minutes ago…"

"Did K die? He didn't come and drag us off…" Hiro sighed and rolled over.

"How would I---" Hiro cut himself off screaming.

"HIRO!?" Shuichi yelled trying to see if his friend was okay. "HIRO!??!?!!"

Hiro laid there, breathing hard, sweat dripping down his face. Once again, lying next to him in bed was K. He didn't even remember coming in the night before! When had K gotten here?!?! K though was laying there, arms wrapped around Hiro's waist, asleep.

"Y, yeah….sorry 'bout that Shu. I just got the shock of my life…again…" Hiro sighed already knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of K's embrace. At least not without a crowbar.

"Hiro, what happened? What scared you?" Shuichi asked actually concerned for his friend.

"Nothing…." Hiro grabbed a handful of K's hair smirking. "Absolutely nothing." Tug.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! I'LL SHOOT YOU!!!!"

Shuichi dropped the phone on the floor hearing K's voice.

"Is that K?!" Shuichi asked after he picked the phone back up.

"Yeah. Wake up call. Better get ready before he finds you." With that Hiro hung up the phone. He'd tell Shuichi about Yuki later.

"WHY DID YOU PULL MY HAIR!?" K demanded death glaring Hiro.

"Because you'd of never let me go if I didn't."

"SO?!"

"We're late for work." Hiro stated. K looked over to the clock instantly calming down.

"So we are." He yawned stretching and walked over to Hiro. "Why bother going, if we're already late?" K asked wrapping his arms around Hiro's waist.

Hiro's eyes widened and he tried to pull away. Neither wear currently a shirt. "K, let go." He tried to say as calmly as he could. "We're only 45 minutes late. We still have over 6 hours of work!"

"That's what sick days are for."

"What?!" Before Hiro could barely utter the word, K pushed him back onto his bed.

"You're going to tell me after all those confessions, you don't like me?" K asked lustly, a wide smirk on his face and he then licked Hiro's cheek.

Hiro shivered visibly and attempted to pull back again.

"I was drunk!!! Badly drunk!!! I'm not gay! I was going out with Ayaka! Remember?!?!"

"You were. And I was….am married. That hasn't stopped me though." Hiro's eyes widened more as all the thoughts started to go through his head. Against his will he started to relax in K's arms.

"I hate you…" Hiro muttered wrapping his own arms around K. K smirked and kissed Hiro on the neck.

"By the time I got done with you. I'll be all that you love."

A few minutes before this…

Shuichi checked his other two messages. Another one from Hiro, and one from Tohma.

"From Tohma?" Shuichi asked himself out loud and listened to it.

"Alright Shindou-san. You're obviously in hiding. I need you out though." Shuichi growled. Why did everyone think he was missing?!?!?! "Yuki-san is in the hospital." Shuichi's eyes widened. Why hadn't anyone woken him up?! He thought Yuki was safely asleep at his computer, head on the H and shift key. "He's at the Tokyo hospital. If you ever want to see "your" Eiri-san again, I suggest you come." the message ended.

"That sounded more like a threat than anything else…" Shuichi said quietly. "I'M COMING YUKI!!!" Shuichi ran out of the room getting dressed as he did. He looked at the computer. No Yuki. Growling, Shu grabbed his book bag and ran out of the door.

While…

Yuuki walked out of the bathroom, his hair wet, towel wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Yuuki asked Shu. See, Yuuki had gone straight to the computer to write more to his story. A story he could of swore he already had written and published. Either way, he had taken a shower now after catching up with the dead line and was now going to have some "fun" with his pink haired moron. Problem? He couldn't seem to find his pink haired moron.

Shuichi ran as fast as he could to Tokyo hospital. By the time he got there he was breathing hard, coughing, looked horrible, and had lost his jacket to a group of rabid fans. Sighing he walked into the hospital and up to be the main desk.

"I need….ack!" Shuichi fell flat onto his face.

"Room 206 Mr. Shindou." The nurse said to him in a cheerful voice without a second though.

"Thank you…" Shu answered from the floor. A few minutes and 5 strawberry pocky sticks later. Shuichi had regained his energy and was running up the stairs -he forgot about the elevator- to Yuki's room. Shuichi grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath. "Okay my dear Yuki. Whatever it is that has happened to you, I shall learn to accept it!" Just as Shu started to open the door, the door was pushed opened and slammed into Shuichi, into the wall.

"FUCK YOU BRO!!" Tatsuha screamed out walking out of the room. "I refuse to be your blood hound!!!! FIND YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND!!!!" With that Tatsuha stomped off down the hall.

"Well, he's in a bad mood I'd say." Tohma said laughing slightly. Shuichi fell foreword causing the door to shut. Both Tohma and Yuki looked up over at the door. "Delayed reaction?" Tohma asked. Yuki shrugged.

Shuichi got to his feet slowly leaning on the wall for support. He opened the door and smiled happily.

"Yuki! I'm here!" Both Yuki and Tohma froze and stared at Shuichi. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth. His pants and shirt ripped, drool coming out of his mouth, bruises on his face.

"Why did I want him to come?" Yuki asked. Stab.

"I don't know." Tohma said bring a gloved hand to his chin stroking it gently. "I know you shouldn't want him now." Stab.

"Maybe they sent in the wrong pink haired idiot?" Stab.

"I doubt anything could be mistaken for that." Stab.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!!!" Shuichi screamed twitching. "I don't even know why I bothered to come!!!" Shuichi started to walk out of the room, but Tohma grabbed Shuichi's arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shu froze not believing Tohma had actually stopped him. "Get back over there to Yuki. If you walk out now, I'll make sure you never se him again." Shuichi went quiet and let Tohma direct him over to Yuki's bed. Shuichi stopped at the side of the bed. "I'll let you two talk in private. For now." Tohma winked at Yuki and walked out of the room.

"Come here." Shu sighed a bit and blinked. He was next to the bed. Where else was he supposed to go? "Come here." Shuichi looked around again.

"Where?"

"The bed you idiot!"

"Bu--"

"Forget it." Before Shuichi could do anything, Yuuki bent over, grabbed Shuichi and dragged him onto the bed. Shu let out a small squeak and looked around the room on Yuki's lap.

"Umm…Yu--"

"Stupid idiot. I missed you." Yuki said wrapping his arms around Shu tightly.

"You've only been gone a few hours. If you miss me this much this quickly, why don't you ever call me at work?"

"What do you mean a few hours ?" Yuki asked turning Shuichi around and forcing him to look up at him. "I haven't seen you for over 4 days."

"Wh, what are you talking about? Yuki…we went to Akihabara together just yesterday."

"Oh. I see." Yuki said turning away from Shuichi. "This is your way of telling me you found someone else."

"No re--"

"Get out. Just get out."

"Yuki…I told you before…I love you only…"

"Obviously not enough to not go and find someone new so quickly!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Shuichi asked getting off of him. "The very first day we broke up you were with some slut!" Yuki remained silent. "Yeah. That's what I thought Yuki. I'm starting to wonder just how much love actually means to you." Shuichi walked out of the room.

Tohma walked in a bit later in shock to see that Shuichi still wasn't there.

"Where's…." Tohma let his voice trail off seeing the look on Yuki's face. He walked over to him and hugged him.

"What happened?"

"He already replaced me…" Yuki said tears actually streaming down his face. "I never wanted to really let him go…I was just so worried that what you told me was the truth…."

"Shh. I'll take care of that." Tohma said stroking his hair gently.

"No…at least one of us should be happy…"

"Eiri…." :Damn you Shuichi.: Tohma thought to himself. :I'm coming after you. You'll pay for this.:

K smirked looking down at his, Hiro. The boy had proven amazing and hard to tame. He licked his lips at the thought and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed up the recording rooms number.

Sakano jumped like a scared rabbit breathing hard at the sound of the phone. He collected himself quickly and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Badluck is sick today. We'll be in tomorrow." K said wrapping his arm around Hiro's sleeping form.

"WE HAVE A PERFORMANCE TONIGHT!!!" Sakano screamed over the phone. How could the whole band be sick anyway. Besides, Fujisaki just went out for lunch.

"Oh yeah…we'll be there." K hung up the phone. Sakano growled and hung his end of the phone up. Everything was a complete disaster!

The door behind him swung open and Shuichi walked in. Sakano's heart instantly filled with joy.

"MY SINGER IS HERE!" Sakano screamed and hugged Shuichi tightly. Shu sweat dropped and smiled nervously.

"Hey Sakano…"

"WE HAD THE POLICE LOOKING FOR YOU AND EVERYTHING!"

"Eh…"

"Finally. Someone decided to come in today." Fujisaki said putting the bag of food down. "Now we can work on our new song for the performance tonight.

"Actually…" Shuichi said smirking a bit. "I already wrote the lyrics and music. So just memorize the music and it'll be fine."

"Wow. I'm impressed Shindou-san. You usually make me write the music."

"I'm going to get ready. Make your costumes dark. Tell Hiro to. With that Shuichi walked out of the room.

"Sakano…I think you should hear this music…" Fujisaki started slowly.

"What's wrong with it?" Sakano asked walking over to look at it. His eyes widen reading the lyrics.

"Give it up now for BADLUCK!!!" The announcer screamed.

"Sorry Yuki. I forgot bad luck was playing on this show tonight." Tohma went to turn the channel, but Yuki stopped him.

"I want to hear the song…this is all live right? Last time it was..--"

"Eiri…"

Fujisaki and Hiro walked up on stage both dressed in leather and wearing black boots. Neither of them had seen Shuichi, but he had seen there outfits through pics on their cellphones an dubbed them fine.

Shuichi walked on stage and everyone was silent. He had dyed his hair black, spiked it and put dark blue highlights in it. He was wearing a black spike studded necklace, a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts. His boots were up past his ankles and stopped just below his knee caps, also the what seemed to now be traditional black.

"Shu, Shuichi!" Hiro gaped at him. Shuichi smiled and nodded.

"Taking a new look for a bit." Shuichi said grabbing the microphone and screamed into it. "Hey!!! How is everyone tonight?!" He asked. In response everyone in the room screamed out cheers. "Great!" He said laughing. "Now yeah, yeah I know. I'm sure a few of you are wondering why I'm dressed like this." Some talking started up in the crowd. "Well! The answer is, I'm depressed." Everyone just stared at him lie he was nuts. He didn't look depressed. "Yeah. I am. I already told you all, I won't like to you. If I do, the newspaper is bound to out the truth anyway. So yeah, I'm still depressed, but I'm really mad to. See, the person I trust the most, doesn't trust me at all. At least now though, he has a reason not to trust me." Everyone looked at each other and back to Shuichi. One by one people started noticing the marks all over Shuichi's arms. "Now that you've noticed." He said a bit to cheerfully for Hiro's liking. "Know that I don't plan on ending it all. Just releasing some pain. So why not start the song while we're on this good note, eh?" He asked and smirked. Fujisaki and Hiro both started the song up.

****

"Raise up the ghosts of the head - I won't die like them

Push past the point of raw emotion - I will breath"

Shuichi was starting to have a really good time with this. Though he was subjecting his loyal fans to dark music, lyrics that'd eat away at them. The outlet felt so good.

****

"Exist with a broken spirit - I will die complete

Ignore what the angels say enjoy that special place where the demons speak to me"

Hiro wanted ear plugs. This was worse than the first song, sort of. He couldn't take his eyes off Shuichi though. There was something…some type of aura. This was helping his friend, he knew it.

****

"I won't pick out the lining of my coffin yet unless I am sure that color satin is me

Better yet go with crushed velvet that way I'll be damn sure to enjoy eternity"

Yuuki sat a home twitching, his mouth open, eyes wide, remote control on the ground where it had fallen, standing next to his couch in complete shock. What the hell was Shuichi doing. What the hell was he singing?! And who did Shuichi trust more than him?!

****

"My daily life writes the eulogy, engraved on tombstones diaries

Laid to rest with the passing of time"

"…I told you…" Yuki said slowly not taking his eyes once off the tv screen. Tohma nodded slowly muttering a small curse under his breath. He had to end what he'd started.

****

"Seems to me that even love can die

And the rituals, that fade away, and the roses that cease to be laid"

Shuichi sung the song with pure emotion laid into every word. This was becoming quickly, one of his favorite songs. He knew for awhile now, that some of these songs that'd be he writing from now on. They'd be his favorites.

****

"And to me it clearly appears that we're already one foot in a very shallow grave

I will love with passion

You live like you're dead

As each day dies, are we living on to the next or passing on in the twilight"

"MY daily life writes the eulogy, engraved on tombstones diaries

Laid to rest with the passing of time

Seems to me that even love can die

And the rituals, that fade away, and the roses that cease to be laid

And to me it clearly appears that we're already one foot in a very shallow grave

I will love with passion

You live like you're dead

As each day dies, are we living on to the next or passing on in the twilight"

The song ended and the whole crowd started cheering. Everyone seemed to like these new songs that Shuichi was starting to get into. Maybe this would end up being a new craze.

Yuuki grabbed his phone and dialed on Sakano's number. He wanted an explanation.

****

TBC

Sorry the update took so long guys. I've been sick. ::Cries:: But…I did get my hands on Kingdomhearts Chain of memories…so I feel a lot better now. Lol.

****

Clari chan: Okay…hopefully the last change name was. Did that seem better? If not, and everyone else seems to think so, we'll just throw the 2 back up there. Lol.

****

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Okay, tried your idea. Did it seem better? Lol yeah. That should prove to be interesting…::Grins evilly.::

****

Haruna-Hakkai: YAY! I love doing K sometimes. Lol I'm insane as he is at school when I've had sugar. Moving on, you know. I would do that, but it'd confuse me. Because Tohma calls Yuki Eiri, and when Tohma sees Yuuki (aka Yuki2) Than he'd still call him Eiri, and we'd all go nuts!

****

Clueless97: Lol probably. Lol how he was raised…o.O that is a good question. Lol. Glad you like both of them! Enjoy the update!!

****

MC-88: Glad you really enjoy it! Lol but he kind of almost was. And might actually be. Lol. Of course ::snickers:: He LOVES his car. Eh….good question. I've never seen the anime. ::Sweat drop:: A friend of mine has it, but being the weirdo I am, I refuse to sit there and watch with him. I'll rent it myself or buy or something. Manga wise…well he hasn't crashed it yet if he does. Lol. Believe me…than I'd get confused with names. ::Cries:: And if the author is confused, nothing will work out. Lol you're welcome. Yeah, I liked it. Glad I'm not the only one. o.O I better go and change that cry and car thing…::Sweat drops:: Yeah…Tohma has a split personality. We can leave it at that. Lol. Hiro and K goodness!! Enjoy!

****

Tamago: I'm not a big fan of Ayaka…she gets to me sometimes. I'm just glad she gave up Yuki to Shuichi, which makes me like her a lot more than people like…Kairi…Yes Kairi. The bitch from Kingdom Hearts who keeps Riku and Sora apart…::Growls destroying Kairi plushie:: I HATE YOU!….::Coughs nervously shoving destroyed Kairi plushie under bed. Anyway…Glad you enjoy the story…heh…heh…::Runs::

****

Hikaru Itsuko: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one then. Lol. This one is longer.

****

Wish: o.O Hope that was more enough. Lol.

****

Blue Puff: That's the big question, who's Yuuki, and where did he come from!? Find out more by reading! Lol. If I just told you, than I'd ruin the whole fanfic.

****

Silver Goddess1: I'm really glad that you like it! Here's the update. Sorry for taking so long. I was sick.

****

Yuumura Rei: Lol, that's half the fun of reading fanfics at the Library. I love driving people nuts that way…,but I'm glad enough I think to have my own computer in my room.

****

Panatlantic: I hope it does. Cosplaying K, yup!!! He rocks doesn't he? Lol. Speaking of Cosplaying…when I got to the anime con in April, I'm going to dress up as Riku from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of memories! …Random thought there. Lol, sort of.

****

MujyakinaHitokoroshiya: Glad you like it. Lol. Thanks for the review like this one?

Hoshi-Hiru: Umm….okay. Thank you?

Well, 10 pages here for everyone to read! I hope you all enjoyed this fic, I'll update ASAP. I just have 11 other fanfics to update…and 2 more to start. Shouldn't take to long if I pull an all nighter! Let's just hope I don't get sick again from doing so! Ja ne until next time! Have a nice day, review, have fun, so on! Lol.


	6. Confused Meeting

Eh. Waits shouldn't be this long anymore. I'll be speeding up again. My problem was I had a science final exam. So, yeah. I had to study for that. And eh….Christmas break….So close yet so far away…no wait…IT'S HERE YAY! I'm hopeless o.O;; and I think sick. And sort of thirsty. ::Coughs nervously:: Oh well…Lol. I don't why I feel weird. Someone said the idea of going goth due to being depressed was overused. Well, I'm sorry. Lots of people use that idea, because it's true. Lots of people do stories about break ups. Oh wait, break ups happen a lot in real life. That's why there's an over usage. Sorry, I'm no doubt getting carried away with this. I don't want anyone mad or to think of as a bitch (To late) I just…okay. It's like this. I used to be happy go lucky and an idiot. And, I became depressed ,because someone I cared about dearly for disappeared from my life. He vanished from everyone's lives and I a sure you, I don't laugh for real much offline. I don't truly smile much offline. I enjoy black and dark colors. Blood fascinates me and putting my characters through hell is a source of letting my own pain out, without cutting myself. Eh…some of my friends from school read this and are going to shoot me for this. Oh well. The point is, happy to goth is like relationship to break up. It's real, it can be cool at times and suck at others. ::Sighs:: If you don't like it, then go. I don't mean to be this mean to you, but this really just bugged me sense I went through this. I had Shu take my advice. I use lots of masks to hide what I'm feeling. Online I let loose. Offline, I'm considered cold and mean unless with some friends. And that's some friends. ::Grins:: Besides. If shu walked up in a care bear or hello kitty outfit because he's depressed, would that really prove the point? I don't think it would. I think it'd just prove that Shu's insane. And anyone who's read the manga or watched the anime already knows this. I could be wrong, sorry for getting carried away…I'm sensitive about my writing, because it's the one thing I can do and also the one thing my enemies (yes, I do have enemies, we all do) go straight for. And the first person who says "Well if you have this low self-confidence about your writing, why are you?" or "(Insert first half than add) Why don't you just stop writing?" I'll tell you now Without writing, I'd have no outlet. And with no outlet, no doubt, no life. As Shuichi Shindou once said, "Reality is just a nice way of saying tragedy! The truth is people are vain and mean!!" ::Sweat drops:: Okay, I'm done…and wasted a lot of time…u.u Gomen.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing ,but the script eh sort of. Two of these people aren't mine at all. Sakena/Ashura does not belong to me. She belongs to my friend, Ashura. Hence. IF ANYONE DARE TOUCHES I KILL! UNDERSTOOD?! GOOD! As for Seph…SAME GOES FOR HIM! YOU TAKE HIS NAME I KILL YOU WITH A SWORD! ….I've been around Greg to much. Anyway! No one touches my friends without asking me so I can ask them and than I'll let you know. Chances are no one will like them that much anyway, but Ashura's chars usually kick ass, but I'm not doing characters. I'm doing them, as my friends. As the idiots I talk to everyday at school! Okay, with that in mind….

Notes: ::Grins evilly:: I'm borrowing my friends even without their consent. I'm not taking their characters though, just them, themselves…,because it'll fit in. They don't know yet…oh well. They will when they read this! Have fun in the chapter Ashura, Seph!

Also, warning, there is a lot of cursing in here…sorry, but if this stuff was happening, I could only seeing them throwing out one curse word after another…lol….::sweat drops:: yeah…

Chapter,6: Confused meeting

Tohma looked down at his cellphone that was currently ringing and answered it.

"Hello?"

"TOHMA YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE!" Yuuki's voice screamed over the phone. Tohma's eyes widened and he pulled the cellphone away from his ear quickly. :What's gotten into Tatsuha?!: Tohma wondered to himself and slowly brought the phone back to his ear.

"Tatsuha! Calm down! What's wrong?!" He asked trying to cut Yuuki off from his continuing onslaught.

"TATSUHA?! WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT! TOHMA! BAR! NOW!" Yuuki hung up the phone. Tohma blinked a bit nervously and hung up his own phone.

"Yuki…I'll be right back. It seems Tatsuha is having a nervous break down." Yuki looked up at Tohma slowly and frowning.

"He's not the only one…." Tohma sighed and wrapped his arms around Yuki gently.

"I'll be right back. Just relax, and stop watching this performance. You're going to make yourself worse!" He laughed a bit at this and walked out of the room. He head off down the stairs and to his car. "Alright Tatsuha. Just what exactly is going on here."

Yuuki paced back and forth in his house. What in the hell was going on? This better be some kind of performance stunt. He threw the remote control onto his couch, grabbed his trench coat, and walked out of the house. He than proceed to his car, put on his sun glasses and popped a cigarette into his mouth.

"This kid will end up being the death of me one day." He started the car and drove off to Tohma and his usually meeting place.

Shuichi smiled and waved at everyone.

"Like the song?!" He asked everyone loudly. Everyone started cheering. Shuichi smiled and looked around the room. "You guys are a great audience! Isn't that right Hiro?" Shuichi asked his friend turning around to face him. Hiro snickered and nodded.

"Just great Shu! So what's up for everyone next master?" Shuichi smirked at the nickname and turned back to the crowd.

"Well Hiro! I'll tell you what we have for them! We have a gift, a special surprise." Everyone started looking back and forth at each other whispering again. This night as just getting weirder and weirder.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Sakano said gulping down another full glass of tea. K looked over at their producer a bit oddly.

"You know, if you keep drinking all that tea, it's going to hit you all at once and you'll be in the bathroom for hours." K said a bit seriously. Sakano ignored him and took another cup full.

"At this point, I might need more than just tea to calm me down!!"

"Alright!! I'll tell you guys!!" Shuichi yelled laughing as the audience threatened to pull him off the stage. "When you walked in here, you were all given your tickets back, not just as souvenirs this time though!" He yelled out happily. "This time, they also come with their own door prize!" Everyone in the crowd started cheering loudly. "And!! The winner of this door prize, gets to either take one of the bad luck members home for the night, or!!! They get to request one thing from the band!"

Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki covered their ears at the loud screams coming from the audience. They were obvious very pleased at this.

"Alright! And!! The lucky 3 winners are…..4, 7, 3, 2, 8. The next one is 15, 42, 59, 63, 49 and the last one is 92, 68, 1, 5, 9!!!!!" Everyone got their tickets out and started looking. "Will the three winners please step foreword onto the stage?!" A girl with long brown hair and glasses stepped onto the stage. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black dragon with red eyes on it and blue jeans.

Trailing behind her at a fast pace was a red haired boy dressed up in an outfit only Shuichi would dare wear out in public. Black baggy pants, a trench coat, a tight red shirt that stopped at the upper part of his stomach and red wrist bands. ( Aka, for reference, book 5 of gravitation, title page. )

The last one to walk up on stage was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a long skirt and under it, combat boots. Her top was pure black and had in white writing "I heart yaoi."

Shuichi smiled at all of them and walked over to them.

"Hey! What's your guys name?"

The first girl glared at him a bit than answered.

"I'm Sakena, just call me Ashura. (Take any of these names, and I swear, death shall fall upon the user if you don't ask my friend to use them first. I will see to it personally. ::Cracks knuckles:: These are her nicknames that also double up as characters and I'll kill the moron and shatter their souls that take without asking. ::Grins:: Understood? I will be taking names and checking other fanfics if I have to.)

"Nice to meet you." Shuichi said happily ,but actually a bit scared. :She reminds me of Yuki.: He thought to himself moving to the next winner. "And you--"

"SHUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The red haired boy latched onto Shuichi showing him no mercy. Shuichi just stared at him wide eyed.

"Hi ho---"

"WHERE'S YUKI!? HE'S MINE DAMNIT! HAND HIM OVER!" The boy screamed trying to pull Shuichi's trench coat off. Shuichi stared at him and growled.

"YUKI'S MINE!"

"HE IS NOT! YOU BROKE UP! NOW HAND OVER HIS PHONE NUMBER SLUT!" Seph screamed and kept on trying to pulling off Shuichi's coat.

Shuichi glared at him and attacked him back. There was a cloud of smoke that came up and the fight was on.

"Umm…" Hiro watched them a bit blinking. "This is why you tell the producers you're having a door prize Shu, so they can supply prizes…and body guards."

"SHUT UP!!" Shu's voice yelled out from the cloud of smoke. The brown haired girl in the Yaoi shirt just watched in amusement.

Yuki watched the TV in horror. Some freak had just attacked his freak! That wasn't right!

"Nurse?" Yuki asked pressing the button. The nurse walked in a few minuets later.

"Yes Yuki Eiri-san?" She asked.

"Get me the numbers to that concert. I want to talk to Shuichi."

"Shindou-san? Alright. One minute." She walked out of the room.

"Hey mom…I think you better check this out…" Maiko said a bit nervously and turned to her mother and father. Shuichi's mom walked into the living room and looked at the TV. In minutes her eyes were wide and she was jumping up and down.

"TAKE HIM OUT SON! KILL THAT FREAK! ONLY EIRI YUKI IS ALOUD TO HANG ALL OVER YOU! GET HIM!!!!" Maiko's eyes widened even more. She should of knew her mom would go completely insane. :That's where that pink haired idiot got it from in the first place.: She thought to herself chibi crying.

"Umm….Shindou-san…?" Fujisaki asked nervously. "Are you okay?"

"AS SOON AS I KILL HIM I WILL BE! LET GO HIRO! DAMN YOU!!" Hiro was currently holding Shuichi back from beating the crap out of Seph. Seph was being held back by Sakena.

"I WANT A PIECE OF HIM! LET ME ATTACK! I'LL LET YOU BORROW YUKI FROM ME!!!" He pleaded to his friend. The girl just rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Shut up Chi." She said as though this was the most normal thing in the world. (A.N. Sadly…it would be…::Sighs:: I need new friends. Oh, by the way. Chi is her nickname for Seph. It was supposed to be an insult…,but ended up just sticking. ::Shrugs:: Ask her, not me. )

Seph looked up at Sakena with big puppy eyes.

"Please???" He begged. Ashura looked at him a weird smile on her face.

"Eh! CHI! No! Stop it!"

"Aww…" Seph calmed down and looked around. "I'll get him next time." He said in a bit of a hushed tone grinning.

"So…" The other girl started. "I'm Kizuna! Welcome me for I am the goddess of all that is yaoi." She said grinning and both Ashura and Seph looked at her weird.

"You're what?" Seph asked frowning at her a bit. "I think that's AF's place honey. So just back off."

"Chi!!" Ashura said again hitting him aside the head and let him go.

Seph smiled happily and latched onto Sakena.

"Aww!! It's my own miny Yuki!! YAY!" He screeched happily and nuzzled Ashura. Sakena twitched a bit and sighed.

"I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. KAGE YOU'RE DEAD FOR MAKING ME BRING SEPH HERE!"

While….

Kage sat happily at her house in a computer chair typing things up. She ignored the comment her friend threw at her from the TV and kept on typing. No time to lose. This fanfic and the things going on, on TV wouldn't write themselves!

Back to reality…

"You don't mean that!" Seph said and hugged Ashura more. "I won't let you mean that!"

Kizuna ignored them and walked over to Fujisaki.

"You're the only straight one in bad luck right?" She asked happily. Fujisaki sweat dropped and nodded slowly.

"Though I have to admit, Yuki I---"

"Fine. We'll kidnap Yuki. Let's go!" She grabbed Fujisaki smiling. "I got my door prize! I'll drop him off in the morning bye!" She Ran out of the room with him. No one seemed to notice though. Everyone else was far to interested in the fight going on, on stage.

"Going for the Yuki look again?" Tohma asked sitting down next to Yuuki who he thought was Tatsuha.

"What?" Yuuki asked turning around and looked up at Tohma.

"You're dressed up as your brother again. What for?" Tohma asked curiously. Yuuki twitched and put his glass of beer down.

"Very funny. Now listen to me Tohma. I'm getting really sick of this. A few days ago Shuichi was freaked out saying that you convinced me that I didn't need him. And now, he's on stage live, saying that he's depressed ,because the person he trusts the most, doesn't trust him back! Which BETTER BE ME!" He screamed out the last part.

Tohma frowned raising an eyebrow.

"Tatsuha, why would Shindou-san trust you the most?" Yuuki growled and the glass of beer he was holding shattered in his hand.

"Don't play games with me Tohma. This is really starting to piss me off. Stop filling Shuichi's head with lies! He cut himself again, and it's all your fault!"

"My fault?!" Tohma asked shocked. "I wasn't the one who accused him of cheating on your brother! Yuki was!!!"

"I AM YUUKI DAMNIT!"

"NO YOUR NOT! STOP LYING TATSUHA! YOUR BROTHER'S IN THE HOSPITAL! I JUST GOT DONE COMFORTING HIM!"

"YOU FREAKIN LIAR! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!"

"STOP THIS GAME TATSUHA!"

"I'M NOT TATSUHA!!"

"THAT'S IT!" While everyone else stared at this group is shock, Tohma grabbed Yuki and dragged him into the bathroom as though this was normal, which let's face it, for Tohma, it was. He shoved Yuuki over to the sink and shoved his head into it.

"WHAT THE--"

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH CLOSED OR YOU'LL DROWNED!" Tohma instructed threatening to turn the water on more. Yuuki stopped squirming and let this in crazed Tohma do what he wanted.

"Alright than!" Shuichi said with a forced smile still giving Seph dirty looks every now and than. "What is it that you want Ashura?" He asked.

"Hmm…well. Sense I know I can't have Yuki, because you'll kill me. Hand over Hiro!" She said a big grin on her face.

Hiro's eyes widened and he looked from Shuichi to K quickly and than to the girl.

"Hey wait, I'm…eh…K!!!" He screamed, but he was on his own. K already knew that all door prizes were final.

"I'll see you at home in the morning honey." K said waving and walked out of the room.

"K!! YOU BASTARD!!" He screamed out trying to pull away from Ashura's grip.

"No! You're helping me with my geometry and chemistry!" She yelled and was gone a few minutes later.

Shuichi sighed and looked over at Seph who was glaring at him. Shuichi glared right back.

"And what do you want. AND DON'T SAY YUKI!! HE'S MINE!"

Yuki smiled a bit at this in the hospital bed. He wondered though what exactly was going on. Shuichi had stormed out of the hospital saying he was pissed, but now he was saying Yuki was still his. Yuki was very confused.

"Hmm…..I KNOW!" Seph said with a big smile on his face and relatched onto Shuichi. "KARAOKE!"

Shuichi just stared at him for a few minutes than nodded.

"Alright. Where to than?"

"Where the fuck do you think? I'm under 18, so probably some kind of music place or arcade." Shuichi just stared at him and nodded.

"Okay fine." Shu turned to Sakano. He blinked seeing that Sakano's head was currently submerged in a pot of tea and decided against telling him he was leaving. "Well everyone! I guess this is where it ends for Badluck tonight! I have to go sing karaoke with this freak and than get some sleep! LATER!" He yelled out waving and walked off stage, Seph completely latched onto him.

"What the hell is going on…?" Tohma asked in shock staggering back and leaning against the wall and staring at Yuuki. After scrubbing his hair for the past 20 minutes, not a strand of it had turned black, he was wearing no contacts, and the clothes were covered in Yuki's normal scent.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuki asked glaring at him and turned on the hand dryer to use it as a hair dryer. Tohma shook his head and still couldn't seem to believe his eyes.

"I…you were in the hospital. What's going on?! You're a look alike aren't you?! You just somehow got my cell number an--" Tohma stopped talking see the death glare on Yuuki's face. Either this look a like was extremely good, or this was the real Yuki. Few could copy that glare. "Tell me something only the real Yuki would know!" Tohma demanded. "Something only him and I know about." He said letting his arms drop to his sides to steady himself by leaning on two of the sinks.

Yuuki sighed glaring at him and thought for a minute.

"We spent a good time in Newyork which is where I met Yuki, which is where I acquired my pen name….and…..I…" He frowned looking away.

Tohma's own frown deepened and he walked over to Yuuki and wrapped his arms around him.

"What in all 9 hells is going on Eiri….something's wrong…" Yuuki glared at him.

"Yeah! My boyfriend is declaring that I don't trust him, and I do!"

"No…Yuuki…I just left the hospital. I'm serious….you're laying in a hospital bed right now crying, because of the performance Shuichi just gave on TV."

Yuuki stared at him wide eyed. Was this a joke, or was it something more?

"Prove it." He said without a second thought. Tohma thought for a moment than nodded.

"Don't talk at all." He said and pulled his cellphone out. He dialed Yuki's number and let it ring. There was a click and someone picked it up.

"Hello?" Yuki's voice came out over the cellphone.

"Hey, Eiri-san?" Tohma asked gently.

"What?"

"Don't kill me…I just accidentally scratched the door on your car…" Tohma handed the phone to Yuuki.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU SCRATCHED MY BABY'S DOOR?! WAIT! YOU FOUND MY CAR?! AND THAN YOU SCRATCHED IT! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN TOHMA! COME BACK INTO THIS HOSPITAL AND I SWEAR YOU'LL BE LEAVING WITH AN IV COMING OUT OF YOUR NECK!!!" Yuuki listened wide eyed. Not only because of what this other guy was screaming out, but because there was no doubt in his mind that this was also him.

Tohma took the phone back and smiled.

"I was just kidding Eiri-san. Actually, I wanted to check up on how you're doing."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" There was a click of Yuki hanging up on him. Tohma snickered a bit and put his phone back into his pocket. His smile faded from his face though when he looked up at Yuuki and saw the look on his face.

"What in 9 hells is going on is right….Shit."

****

TBC

Well than ::Grins evilly:: Tohma knows the truth! But what about the others? Guess you have to read to find out what happens next!

Thank yous:

Clari Chan: Yes the problem is fixed! Finally! Lol. Sorry, you're wrong. He's not Yuki's clone. Nice guess though. Lol.

Yuumura Rei: Lol. You must not of been paying attention, that's okay though. It takes place during book 8. Just before the chapter Shu is kidnapped…and Sakano punches Tohma. Go Sakano!!

MC-88: O.O Really long review here…wow. Yep, maybe we should beat Hiro up for all that worrying...hm…::Grins evilly:: ::Sweat drops:: Yes, I can tell you've had way to much caffeine. But hey, like I'm one to talk yeah know? Don't feel bad about not knowing who Atreyu is. They're brand new, and not to heard of yet I guess. Besides that, it's vampire music. ::Sweat drops:: Yeah… nope, I haven't watched the Gravitation anime yet. My friend Seph ::points up to fanfic:: He's trying to get me to. Lol. I'm refusing though. I'd rather rent them and watch them by myself…he just wants blackmail on me. O.O THANKS FOR THE GIFT! Eh…::hands you 50 boxes of Pocky:: And…umm….let's see…If you want! My aim name is Setsuna Getsurei! ( I think that's it…I'll check later and make sure. Lol. ) Go ahead and im me anytime!!!

Shiomi: O.O LUCKY! I don't get to go to my first anime con till april…,but hey! My sweet 16 b-day party (which is when we go to the anime con) WILL BE GREAT! ::laughs evilly::

Clueless97: Yes action!! Go Hiro and K! O.O Wait?! Yuuki called Sakano?! CRAP! THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR WRITING WITHOUT REREADING! ACK! ::Runs off to change the end of chapter 5::

Hikaru Itsuko: Yay! You liked it. Lol. Thanks.

Lai: Yeah, it probably will be funny. I already have it planned out in my mind how it'll happen to…::Grins evilly:: Yuki can't stay in the hospital forever!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: If I told you, there'd be no point to this story!

Kitty in the box: There was no kidnapping Lol. Sakano just thought Shu was kidnapped. It was Yuuki who was just taking Shuichi on a date. Everyone thought it was kidnapping, because the real original Yuki was at home and mad at Shu. Nope, the car is still lost. Yes, very confusing, but fun! Lol. Hope you enjoy it.

Blue Fluff: Yeah that was a bit lol. It goes along though for the story. And yes! They shall meet! ::Laughs evilly;: BEWARE YUKI!

Sha: Yes well, I'm sure you got the whole earfull at the beginning of this chapter. Sorry for that again, but I'm really sensitive. I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reading…the whole constructive criticism sounded more like a flame though. I know, I need to lay off. ::Bows:: GOMEN! T.T I'm really sorry! I just ack…what's the point. You're probably thinking "What a bitch. Like I'll forgive you for that shit." And walk off after making a voodoo doll of me and killing me! ACK!! I understand if never finish reading this or review, I wouldn't blame you. I just feel ack…I don't like being flamed…and that kind of hit a personal note as to what you said…pft…::Walks off::

Haruna-Hakkai: o.O Umm no…if I read that right, I don't think so. (Gomen! I don't do slang…not really…) Can I write a lemon. o.O If that's what you're asking, I might be able to. I suck at lemons though…And I'm usually traumatized by them to…o.o glad you like Hiro now. I've always thought he was cool. ….::Runs::

Hoshi-Hiru: Glad you like it! Lol. Enjoy.

Thanks everyone, sorry again Sha……::throws hands up into the air:: I'll update more soon. Ja ne until than, hope you guys like this chapter. It's nice and long. 9 pages…11 with the reviews.


	7. All 9 hells

Eh don't ask. Please really don't. I've been through a lot lately. And the only thing I have to say out of this is, MY FAMILY SUCKS! Other than that, I guess I have to deal with all this crap. So yes…sorry for the long wait in the update. Sorry for the fact it may take awhile to update again… (Though I really hope it doesn't, with a 4 day weekend coming, and than 1 full day and 3 half days, though those 3 half days are all finals) so yeah. Sorry for the update wait and so on. I'll try and update asap. I'm so freakin behind…EH! ::kills self:: O.O Wait no! I take that back. If I kill myself, than the fanfics won't be updated…ACK! ::Runs off crying to Balmung::

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. At this point, I'm not sure if Ashura and the others are making another appearance. They gave the okay to it, but I'm still not sure. So than, with that it mind, I own nothing ,but I do own gravi 1-8...I still have to get off my lazy butt and buy 9. ::Sweat drops:: …oh Balmung….::Walks off to find him.

Ch,7: All 9 hells

"What do we do now?" Yuuki asked Tohma. "I want Shuichi…he's mine…isn't he?"

Tohma shook his head slowly and shrugged.

"I have no idea…" He answered looking down at the floor. "I don't know what's going on. What could…how can there be to of you? There never has been before!"

"Well until a few minutes ago I thought I was the only one to…I remember dating Shuichi…and for once going on tour with him over Japan and--"

"Yuuki. When did you go on tour? You've never gone on Tour with Shuichi. Nor has Shuichi even gone on a tour where he wouldn't be back at home."

Yuuki's already deep frown deepened.

"But I remember going…it's when…" Yuuki's voice trailed off.

"When what?" Tohma asked a bit curious now.

Yuuki shook his head and went silent though. He wouldn't tell Tohma if he didn't know. Something was obviously out of place though. This wasn't where he came from, but if that was the case. Where did he come from? And why wasn't he still there?

"And than she forced me to watch 4 hours of Ruroni Kenshin…" Hiro said sighing and snuggled up closer to K.

K laughed a bit and tightened his grip on Hiro.

"It's not that bad. Just another anime show."

"….I had to watch the whole series, no bathroom breaks. I don't know how she can do that! And no snack breaks…no drinks…no food…"

"Stop complaining." K said laughing.

Hiro looked up at him death glaring him and sighed. He nodded and went silent.

K rolled his eyes kissing Hiro gently on the neck.

"Don't take things so literally." He said in a low whisper. "How do I know if I have to beat this girl up or not if you don't tell me all the details?" He asked nuzzling him.

Hiro let out a small gasp and tightened his grip.

"K…"

K smirked and turned him over getting on top of him.

"Oh, alright. I see what you want. Fine. Fun now, talking later." He kissed Hiro deeply.

Shuichi yawned a bit and rolled over. He woke up quickly after falling off the bed and slamming into the floor though.

"What in the--" He looked around and freaked. "THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!" He screamed out looking around more. A window, a door, some clothes thrown on the floor. It looked like his room, but it wasn't.

"Nope! It's MINE!" Seph screamed out smiling. (A.N. …nope. Guess at least one of them is in here. Oh well)

Shuichi's eyes widened and he fell backwards.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry." Seph said a big smile still on his face. He rolled over on his bed and stared at the ceiling which had a Eiri Yuki poster on it staring back down at him. He sighed happily.

Shuichi, curious as to what had calmed Seph down so easily looked up. His eyes widened a bit and he laid down onto the floor and stared at he poster.

"Where'd you get it from?" Shuichi asked a bit dreamily. His thoughts were mostly on Yuki than anything at the moment.

"For Yuki." Seph said without a thought.

"From Yuki?" Shu asked, it not quite registering in his head yet.

"Yep." Seph said happily. "He gave it to me for being his biggest fan."

"Oh, that's ni---HEY WAIT! I'M YUKI'S BIGGEST FAN!" Shuichi screamed getting to his feet.

Seph also jumped to his feet and death glared Shuichi.

"ARE NOT! I AM! YOU'RE JUST HIS BOYFRIEND!"

"SAME DIFF YOU FREAK!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TO!"

3 hours later….

"IS NOT!"

"IS TO!"

"I'M LEAVING!"

"THAN GO!"

"I WILL!" Shuichi screamed stomping out of Seph's room and down the hallway. He didn't need this. Yuki was his. All his. No one else's. Yuki hated him at the moment, but he still belong to Shuichi. Or at least in Shuichi's mind that's how it went. "You'll see…" Shuichi muttered under his breath as he walked out the door and pulled out his cellphone. "Yuki will see me, tell me how much he loves me and how sorry he is, and than merry me!" He said loudly and dialed up Sakano's number.

No Answer.

"Darnit…" Shuichi said sighing. It started raining. "GAH! IT FIGURES!" He screamed and dialed up Hiro's. Still no answer. Growling he dialed up Fujisawa's. Still, no answer. He screamed out slamming his foot onto the ground and dialed up Tohma's.

Tohma blinked and held a finer up silencing Yuuki. He answered his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Tohma!!!" Shuichi screamed out at the other end causing Tohma to wince.

"What?!" He yelled back without thinking, than composed himself. "What?" He asked again, this time in a calm manner.

"I need a ride! Hiro's dead or something and Sakano won't answer his cellphone! Neither will Fujisawa!!" He whined. "And it's raining!!!" He went on complaining.

"Fine. If I pick you up though, you can't date Yuki anymore."

"WHAT?! HOW DA--"

"I'm joking!" Tohma yelled getting Shuichi to shut up. "Where are you?"

Shuichi gave him the address.

"Alright. I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere."

"Okay."

"Can't believe I fell as low as to ask Tohma for a ride home…" Shuichi said sitting down on the curve sighing. "I really need my own car…and a drivers license."

"Aww. The poor pop star in a bit of a mess? Or should I say poop star?" A voice asked from behind Shuichi.

Shuichi growled turning around. "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD SE---….Taki…" Shuichi said his voice trailing off. :Not good, this is NOT good.: Shuichi repeated to himself shaking. :Not good at all…:

"Get up." He said smirking and pointed a gun straight at Shuichi's face.

Shuichi slowly got to his feet frowning.

"If you think shooting me will hurt me, you're wrong. K shoots me at least 5 times a day."

"Who said I was aiming at you?" Taki asked smirking.

"Huh?"

A guy from behind Taki walked up pushing Seph foreword.

"I have much better people to shoot at. Ones that won't come back after they're shot."

Shuichi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a bit. He nodded slowly.

"I understand…I'll do it…I'll come with.."

"What a smart boy." Taki said smirking evilly and pushed both Shuichi and Seph into a car. Taki than moved into the front seat and sat down, the other guy also got in and got into the drivers seat. He started up the car and than drove off down the street.

"I'm really sorry…" Seph muttered under his breath. "They saw you walk out of my house…and than broke my wall down…"

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE TAKING MY MOVES?!" Shu screamed up at Taki.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Taki demanded from Shuichi.

"OH COME ON SOURPUS! I KICKED THE WALL DOWN IN YUKI'S APARTMENT WHEN YOU WHEN AFTER MY DEAR SWEET YUKI!"

"Pft, that's funny." Taki said smirking even more. "It was your dear "Sweet" Yuki that called me and told me to pick you up."

:What..?:

"That's right Shindou-san. Eiri Yuki ordered us to come and do away with you for all the pain you've put him through. He's finally writing you off and I couldn't be more happy."

The rest of the drive was in silence. Shuichi couldn't really believe that Yuki would turn his back on him, but he wasn't completely sure anymore either. Yuki had been acting really weird the past few days. And he seemed to also be doing a few things off the wall. So who was to really say Yuki wasn't behind this?

"Shuichi…" Seph asked in a low whisper.

"Hmm?" Shu asked looking down at Seph.

"I don't want this to happen…Yuki trusted me, I don't want him to hate me like my older brother…it's not fair. I don't want you to get hurt. Yuki will never trust me with another thing as long as I live!"

****

TBC

Extremely short…yes, but for good reason. I have no life. No actually, because I have homework to do and so on. I'm sorry, it's short, it's not done well. FORGIVE ME! I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!

Thank yous:

Clari Chan: Lol maybe. But if it is, than how? ::Grins evilly:: I'm so mean.

Kitty in the box: Eh sorry. It's only going to get harder. I know it's confusing…hopefully the end will be clean cut though. ::sweat drops::

Haruna-Hakkai: Lol. Her name isn't Ashura on Anyway, no Tohma didn't know, but he knows now! Poor guy is probably gonna start ripping his hair out…,though I don't like Tohma that much anyway so oh well. Someone I hate a whole lot though…Reiji…::twitches just typing out the name::

Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: O.O glad you do…Eh here you go ::smiles nervously and hands you more:: Don't hurt me…

Magikphoenix: Sorry about that long wait for the update. It usually doesn't take that long, and it won't after all this hell around my house is cleaned up again. ::sighs:: Well here's a short chapter to hold you over.

Hikaru Itsuko: Lol glad you're waiting. Yes it should be interesting…so interesting and new that even I don't know yet! Eh well actually…I sort of do. Becoming quiet! ::Walks off::

Yuumura Rei: Really? Reiji and judy die? Why I think I might just do that. I HATE THEM! Well not so much of Judy as I do Reiji…I hate Reiji with a passion…even more so than I do Tohma. And believe me, that says a lot. Yuumura, I will take you up on that! I shall write them in to kill them off! REIJI YOU SHALL FIND YOUR END HERE!

Grasper: Really?! YOU'LL PROOFREAD FOR ME?! THANKS I'D LOVE TO HAVE YOU DO THAT! Lots of people get on me for my grammar sometimes. Lol I really need to learn it better. Thank you so much! ::Bows::

insane humor: Lol glad you like it. Hope you keep reading and enjoying.

Clueless97: Yes…K and Hiro do belong to each other…THEY DO! ::kills off judy and Reiji:: THEY SHALL DIE AT MY HANDS IN THIS FIC AS REQUESTED FOR REI! THEY SHALL! Anyway…………yes. Much chaos…I love chaos. In fact, my role play character is the prince of chaos…because my other kage character is a boy…yes, I have a boy and a girl one…::Shrugs:: now I'm going to be quiet and go finish my homework so I can sleep and than do more fanfic writing ::walks off::

Katrina14love: Nope, it's not cheating, and if you keep on enjoying and stick around reading, you'll find out why. ::Grins::

Sakura Blossom-cilla-85: He knows that now…now. Let's see if it sticks.

Hoshi-Hiru: Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy…

Scarlet.a: o.O Sorry! REALLY I AM! DON'T HURT ME! SEE UPDATE! UPDATE! ::Screams and hides behind Balmung:: Lol.

Sha: Eh well if it wasn't than thanks? ::smiles nervously:: I'm really sorry about the whole flaming thing…I didn't completely think it was…as I stated a few times, it just irked me a bit…sorry again. I'll never think of any more of your CC as flames. I promise! So you may send them to me at all times, and I will not freak. Promise. Lol. Sorry again.

Ivin Artemis Draconis: Sorry for making you wait, everyone's had to wait. ::Growls:: I hate my family right now. Anyway, please enjoy and thanks for reading. I'll try and do updates more faster, and longer. Glad you like it.

Thanks everyone for all the reviews and such. And for reading and enjoying. IF anyone gives me constructive criticism I swear I won't low up like that again. I just freaked out…,but than I got two real flames, and realized, that they aren't worth it, and CC can be good. So yes…thanks and sorry for blowing up. Sha is not evil, she's good and eh not my enemy. Lol. Sorry again and so on, please read, review, and wait a bit for the next chapter.


	8. Wishing for your embrace

So no one kills me I'm writing the new chapter now. Why? I…wait, what am I saying? I hate my life! Eh, oh well. This is the next chapter. Sorry for the …eh short chapter before and so on. I hope you enjoy the update here, it will be longer than the chapter before lol.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing, lyrics are once again from our friends Atreyu. The name of the song is "A Vampire's Laments"

Friend disclaimer: I don't own my friends, though somehow…Seph has wormed his way into it…and Ashura may be taking parts in as well as the new guests…but the new guests are from the manga anyway. Lol. So they belong to Maki Murakami.

A random complaint: ::glares at the fanfic:: sometimes having to go back and rereading chapters to make sure everything's still in order, REALLY REALLY SUCKS!

Chapter,8: Wishing for your embrace

"I don't want to be here anymore…" Shuichi said in a low whisper tugging a bit at the ropes wrapped around his wrists. :And I want Yuki…I don't care if he hates me…I just want to be back with him…: "Yuki…" Shuichi said letting out a low groan resting his head on the floor.

The way they had him bound, his wrists were bound in front of him, chained to a pole with chains and some rope. His legs, ankles to be exact, were chained/roped around a different pole behind him. The lengths of both measured perfectly so he couldn't move, besides a few inches to the left or right.

"Shuichi…what's going to happen now?" Seph asked. He was currently being hanged upside down, being held by his feet.

"…I don't known. They'll probably let you go, it's me they want."

"But…"

"I don't want any excuses! What happens, happens. There's nothing we can do about that. We just have to at least pretend to be happy and deal with all of this." Shuichi screamed out at him, even though he really didn't mean to.

Seph was silent for a few minutes than said.

"Yuki's going to kill me…."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING UP YUKI?!" Shuichi demanded.

"Yuki hired me to keep an eye on you so that no one else could date you. It was my job t make any approaching guys to run off."

"Just who are you anyway?!"

"…I'm Seph Fujisaki…I'm Suguru's little brother…,Tohma's other cousin.."

Shuichi stared at him in shock.

"I guess I should of said something huh?" Seph asked a bit nervously.

"It'd of been nice…." Shuichi said sighing and closed his eyes. "If Yuki did order this though…"

"He didn't. Why bother to hire me if he was just going to hire someone to kill you?"

"Kill two birds with one stone."

"WHAT?!" Seph screamed out growling at Shu. "I'm trying to cheer you up you mother fucker! WELL FUCK YOU!!!"

"FUCK YOURSELF!" Shuichi screamed back.

Seph went silent and stopped talking. His face started getting very red. All the blood in his body starting to flow down into his face.

"I'm…starting…feel dizzy…" he muttered closing his eyes.

"SEPH!?" Shu yelled in alarm. "DAMNIT! TAKI!! LET SEPH GO!!! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!!"

"That's okay. He's as annoying as you are." Taki said laughing and walked into the room.

Shuichi death glared him, but said nothing. There was a chance to escape last time, but this time, there was no help. There was no chance of letting someone else take the fall, and him and Seph getting off free.

"Tell me Shuichi." Taki said with a overly honey coated voice as he knelt down next to Shuichi and stroked his cheek. "Do you really want this boy saved?"

"Y, yes…" Shuichi said tears starting to streak his face. "Leave him alone. He's done nothing."

"If I do. Than you owe me something in return." He answered licking his lips.

"Whatever it is…I'll do it. I'll quit badluck, whatever."

"I'm not quite interested in that anymore. I'm a bit more fascinated with you, yourself now." He said with a smirk tracing Shuichi's lower back with his finger.

Shu's eyes widened, but he couldn't pull away due to the bounds.

"Take the boy down. Have him be held in a different room. I want to have some fun with this one."

The other guy, the one who had been driving nodded and removed Seph from his bindings. He dragged him off than to another room while Taki grabbed Shuichi's butt causing Shuichi to wince wanting more than anything to pull away and be back with Yuki.

"Now than, where were we? Oh yes. I think I shall have my fun than Shuichi. I'm sure you'll enjoy it just as much as you did last time. Perhaps even more." He said getting onto Shu's butt smirking and digging his nails into Shuichi's back .

K ran a hand through Hiro's hair smiling. His little boy finally home with him, and comforted.

Hiro let out a small sigh of pleasure and looked up at K.

"K…there's been something that's been bugging me for awhile…" K raised an eyebrow and pulled Hiro into a close embrace.

"Which is?" He asked gently.

"….K…no matter how we look at it…you're married…"

"And?" K asked as though it meant nothing.

"Damnit K!" Hiro said pulling away from him and getting to his feet wiping a some of the tears away from his eyes. "What do you mean "and?" Sooner or later, she's going to claim you…" K frowned getting off the bed and walked over to him.

"What brings up this kind of talk Hiro?" He asked truly curious as to why Hiro had brought this up after they'd been dating for a bit now.

"…Check the messages on my answering machine." K stared at him for a few minutes, realized he was serious and walked over to Hiro's answering machine. He pressed the play button.

"Is this the right number? Claude? I just called to tell you I'm coming to Japan for awhile! Sakano gave me your number, said you were staying with a friend for a bit. I can't wait to see you! It should be a real show out!" Judy's voice came out over the answering machine.

"Oh…" K said slowly turning back to Hiro. "Hiro lo--"

"No…K I want you to leave. Please, I can't take this…first Ayaka and now you. I'm sick of it…I'm sick of being hurt. Just go…please…" Hiro said backing up until he was against the wall shaking badly. He was truly hurt. He knew K was married, but the thought had slipped his mind for the past few days. Now reality was setting in, and he wanted nothing to do with it. "Just go….I'll…see you at work or something…"

"Hiro--"

"No! Damntit K just go! You've done enough damage already!" Hiro shouted at him shaking.

K went silent frowning and nodded.

"Alright…" He grabbed his shirt and walked out of Hiro's bedroom into the main room. He started buttoning up his shirt and than a few minutes later Hiro heard the click of the door being closed.

He slid onto the floor, his back supported by the wall, his head lowered, tears now fully streaming down his face.

"Why…why did you make me love you….?" Hiro asked the dark and now alone room of his apartment.

He received no answer, but hadn't expected one.

"….I understand now Shuichi…."

****

I am the walking dead heartbreak, my apologies

I'm happy you'll never understand what

It's like to be trapped under six feet of solid glass

Hiro's head swayed foreword and the tears started to fall harder.

K walked down the hall to his car. Leave it to Judy to screw up something he truly wanted. Something that was finally starting to make him happy. He had to fix this. He needed Hiro.

****

I can see out, but no one gets in

Screaming at this prison, I've locked myself into,

I'm sorry that I'm still breathing and that I'll kill again

Yuki sat in the hospital bed watching the music video. In it, Shuichi was beating attacked by vampires, who he was slowly giving into and allowing them to do as they pleased with him. At the moment, he wished he was those vampires.

****

The loneliness is too much for me to handle

But the taste for fresh blood, pushes me on

Shuichi was currently bleeding badly, and wishing he could just curl up into a ball, but he couldn't. Taki wasn't finished, nor was he unbound. The chains still held him into place, and he knew that he'd find no escape. He was utterly and hopelessly alone.

****

The fear of romance

The pain of living

The joy of sorrow

The strength of forgiving

Hiro slowly looked up from the floor and pushed himself to his feet. He was better than this. He could handle this and make it out on top. He could find someone else, someone new. Someone that would truly care for him and him alone without cheating.

****

I told myself the constant pain would ease the tension burning inside

But the nights were cold and the days dragged to weeks

He knew though it was a lie…a lie that he couldn't even make himself nor anyone else believe. The same lie Shuichi tried to convince everyone, everyday, every time him and Yuki got into a fight.

He grabbed the razor out of the cabinet. He knew it was wrong, but…he knew he also had nothing left to turn to. He walked back over to where he had been sitting down in his bedroom floor and sat back down there. He than took a slow and deep breath and ran the razor across both wrists.

****

I will die here alone I will die

God help me, I'm so tired,

But in my dreams the wolves eat out my soul

He winced instantly trying to hold back a growl and closed his eyes. It would be over soon. He knew it would be. Just a little longer of having to deal with some pain, and it'd be all over with.

****

Gold help me, I'm so frightened,

But in my dreams wolves tear out my heart

I used to be a golden, a saint in a time of sorrow

But the turning came and I kissed

The sun goodbye

The blood started to flow more down his arms and onto his pants. Slowly he started sobbing and looked away. The pain was becoming to much for him to handle, and he hadn't even thought of writing a note. No, there would be no explanation as to why he did it. They'd just dub him insane and be over with it in the newspapers.

****

Don't you get it,

It's always darker in my eyes, the screams of my brothers

Egging me on….

K frowned his heart missing a few beats. He looked back up to Hiro's apartment. Maybe he should just go back and declare an official devoice between him and his wife. It would seem odd, and out of the blue, but he really did care for Hiro.

Yuki shook his head slowly as the song ended. Shuichi had been turned into a vampire, and was attacking someone in the end. He shut the TV off and looked away. In about a day he'd be able to go back home. Than he'd be able to find out more of what was going on, and even get a hold of Shuichi. The fight had to be repaired. He was complete hell without the pink haired moron following him around and latching onto him every few minutes. It was like…like trying to swim without water. It just didn't work.

He let out a loud sigh and turned over in the bed.

"Shuichi….you'll be mine again…do not doubt it. I'll reclaim you my idiot. And than refuse to ever let you go again." Yuki's words slurred a bit at the end as he fell into a deep slumber.

****

TBC

There…not much longer than the chapter before, but something to read to go along with the chapter before so this that way it doesn't seem to completely short. Ack, I must go and update other fics…or actual. I'll do that tomorrow. I'm tired…really tired. Enjoy this chapter and yeah…lol

Thank yous:

Hoshi-Hiru: Yay, glad you liked it. It was a bit forced so I wasn't to happy with it. Here's another chapter though, a bit longer, perhaps more enjoyable? Things are going into darker territory…beware lol.

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Lol no he didn't. Shu is just stupid enough to think that he might of.

Scarlet.a: Lol. Thanks. "Genius" ? First time for everything I suppose. Lol. Thanks for thinking I am. And yes, I'm gonna keep writing. If I ever keep finding the time lol, which I usually do.

Clueless97: Lol yes shu was kidnapped. Why? I have no idea. I just write things as they come to mind. (Maybe I should start planning this stuff out ,ne?) Oh well. Yes, he was! As for having no drivers license…I'll go with the reason that was in a different gravi fanfic. Yuki is to scared to have Shuichi get them. Because he thinks that Shu will want to drive his car if he does. Therefore, Yuki forbids Shu to ever get near a drivers ED class.

Ivin Artemis Draconis: Glad you liked lol. Hope to keep you interested…now I must go sleep…than update more…..or at least start typing up a bit more while I try to keep myself awake to role play…ack…..::Falls over::

Wish: o.o;; are you okay? ::Sweat drops:: eh…here's more….::coughs nervously:: ,but I think you may need a bit more of the meds those guys in the white coats hand out. The pills they give are usually really good tasting. You should try some! Really! I have the black and red ones! Lol j/k. Glad you enjoy it that much.

Hikaru Itsuko: Lol, no one knows! It's a big mystery! Read on to find out! Lol. I'm horrible….and partly asleep…::Dies::

Well than everyone. Here's the next chapter, which, someone the story is longer in this one, but the pages shorter. Who knows. I don't care at the moment. I'm way to tired. Ja ne. Read, review, enjoy so on…I'm gonna go find a hole to crawl into and sleep. ::Waves and goes to do what I just said::


	9. Level 1 Hell

Okay everyone, how are you all doing? Good? Good. That's nice to hear. I'm in a good mood myself for once. Things seem to be a bit lighter…though I've a bit of homework to do….3 books to read…and eh I have to clean my room from which I'll probably never return from. So, if I'm gone for the next 50 years, I got lost in my bedroom….even though I'm in my room…typing this up…there is a big difference. See, just sitting in here and typing on the computer, reading, doing homework, or playing games does nothing. It's when you bug the things that live under the bed, or inside the closet that things start getting dangerous. Hence forth, sense I'll be cleaning my room, pray I don't get eaten…though that might be a bit of fun….I'm gonna shut up now….

Disclaimers: I own not a thing. Ashura belongs to ashura, Seph belongs to Seph. Kizuna…she's just there, but not in this fanfic. Yoshiki, reiji, judy, all belong to maki murakami as do all the other characters thrown into this crazy manga that I don't claim I guess. Lol. With that in mind, have fun!

Ch,9: Level 1 hell

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY SINGER IS MISSING?!" Sakano screamed over the phone at Tohma. Normally he wouldn't be yelling at Tohma. Tohma would be the last person he'd ever yell at. Than Sakano heard that Tohma was the one that lost his singer. "WHAT?!!?!?" He screamed ever louder as Tohma went on nervously. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY GUITARIST SLIT HIS WRISTS?!?!?! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" He screamed more starting to jump up and down. He wasn't sure as to what to do. This was going to drive him insane. His singer was missing, Fujisaki was missing today to search for his little brother, his guitarist slit his wrist, all of badluck was missing! Even K was gone to pick his wife up at the airport!

"Sakano please calm down." Tohma said nervously trying to stop his co-worker from killing himself. "Hiro will be okay, his neighbor found him and he was sent to the hospital immediately after he was found. So he was only bleeding for a good 3 or 4 minutes no more. As for Shuichi…I have no idea where Shindou-san is ,bu--"

"I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF FOR THIS ONE!" Yuuki screamed starting to choke Tohma even though he was trying to drive and talk to Sakano at the same time.

"YUUKI! STOP IT! AHHH! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CRASH!"

"THAT'S THE FUCKIN POINT!" Sakano blinked, heard the screeching of tires, and than a huge crash.

"….Tohma-san…?" No answer. "Tohma-san….?" Sakano asked again beginning to worry about his boss.

There was a small groan over the phone and Tohma's voice came back on the phone.

"I'm fine. Just…eh call the cops. Have them find Shindou-san…again. Or try and find them again. Anyway, I have to go…" Tohma said somewhat out of it.

"Are you alright?!" Sakano asked worriedly. Tohma didn't sound to alright.

"Just fine…." He answered slowly.

"THAN I'LL MAKE SURE YOU AREN'T FINE!" Yuuki's voice was heard over the phone and than Tohma's loud scream.

Sakano's eyes widened and he dropped the phone. Yuuki hadn't just….or had he?

"Are you sure you'll be okay Yuki-san?" The nurse asked packing up the last of his bags.

"Well maybe if you went home with me." Yuki answered smirking and than stopped seeing the photo print club on his laptop.

The nurse was currently giggling and blushing with joy.

He had to stop this. This whole ordeal had been nothing, but hell and it was all because of how much he wanted to be with Shuichi. Sighing he ran his finger over the print club photo one more time and shoved it into his bag.

"Your tax is here Yuki-san." His other nurse said walking into his room.

"Thanks." Yuki muttered heading out the door of his room with all of his bags. The doctors had finally deemed his nerves as best as they were going to get, gave him medicine, and allowed him to finally leave this hell hole…..just so he could walk right back into another one.

He walked over to the taxi and put his bags into it. Sighing he kicked the two bags -he had taken his laptop out first- to the side not really in the mood for shoving things so much.

"Japanese taxi's are small." he muttered and got in while the taxi driver looked at him like he was nuts.

"Where to?" the driver asked a bit nervously.

Yuki gave him the address of a house about 4 houses away from his own so the guy wouldn't know exactly where he was and leaned back in the seat. He sighed again wondering why Tohma couldn't drive him home. He'd kill Tohma if the taxi driver found out his real address and sold it to other people.

After a half of hour of driving -traffic was hell- they arrived at the house Yuki had told him to go to. He paid the driver, got out of the car and took his things out. He slowly started walking towards his "house" until the driver was gone. After the driver was no longer in sight he turned and headed towards his real house. He unlocked the door -one of the few houses in Tokyo that were actually locked mind you- and walked in. He shut he door relocking his door and froze.

His TV was off, but his cigarette tray was full and he knew that he'd cleaned it before he left for the hospital. He knew though he could probably take anyone that'd been in his house and walked into his room. Shuichi's shirt was laying on the floor next to a pair of his boxers and socks. He knew for a fact that hadn't been there before he left. Had the pink haired idiot come and stayed at his house while he was gone? He ruled that out completely though remembering that Shuichi had been seeing someone else and that someone had been smoking. Shuichi didn't smoke.

He shut the door to his room and headed off into his bathroom. There was a towel on the floor, somewhat damp, the shower doors were wet. What in the hell was going on here? Who'd been in his house?

He left the bathroom and went upstairs to his kitchen. The minute he got into his kitchen he froze. There was food on the table as though it was ready to be eaten, but it was cold now to the touch. He opened his fridge. Most of his beer was gone and some of his more secret foods that only he could prepare that hadn't been there before he left, now sat there on plates staring at him.

"What the hell…." Yuki asked into the silence of the house wondering what was going on. He wanted answers, but where to even begin to get any?

"Shuichi are you alright?!" Seph asked as Shu started to open his eyes.

"Huh..?" He asked groggily still half asleep. Everything seemed to him to be a big blur.

"You're alive!" He screamed latching onto Shuichi and hugging him.

Shuichi winced at this but, said nothing. He hugged Seph back glad he was okay.

"Hey. They didn't do anything to you did they?" He asked Seph still a bit out of it. Seph shook his head quickly.

"No…,but you look horrible. I can't believe he did that to you…" Seph said his voice trailing off a bit at the look on Shuichi's face.

"He did it before…he'll do it again." Shu answered taking a few deep breaths and closing his eyes. "I just wish he'd of warned me of what he was going to do. He's a freakin weirdo!" Shuichi screamed rubbing his wrists and arms where he'd been tied down, and than where Taki had done other things to add to the "fun".

"We should try and get out of here…" Seph started but, stopped seeing Shuichi already shaking his head.

"You can get out…I can't…I hurt way to much…" Seph frowned at this and broke the hug.

"Come on! You're tougher than that! You have to get up and get out of here with me!!! Yuki's waiting for you!" the red head screamed at the singer.

"Yuki's…waiting for me?!" Shuichi screamed eyes going all starry. "My Yuki? Waiting? That's so sweet!" Seph rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before Taki finds out and we get screwed into staying another night." Shuichi nodded all thoughts of pain pushed aside. His dear Yuki wanted him.

They had just made it to the door though when the guy that had drove them here stopped them dead in their tracks.

"You're not leaving, are you?" He asked a smirk on his face.

Shuichi and Seph looked at each other and nodded. They both fell to their knees crying.

"YUKI!" They screamed out in union.

The driver's eyes widened and he took a few steps back. He'd never seen to teenagers cry like babies, and look like them! This much from just being asked if they're going or not!

"Welcome back to Japan." K said smiling to his wife. Judy smiled and walked off Ark following behind her.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you welcomed me so nicely." Judy answered her husband with a smirk on her face.

"Wouldn't dream of it." K replied nodding to the car. "Let's get out of here before Ark notices we're going."

"Deal!" She screamed and grabbed K jumping into the car. Before Ark could do anything though the car took off at top speed leaving him alone with Reiji. "I should of known." Judy said raising her hands up in the air. The whole car was filled with some of K's "friends" each with their own guns. "You can really still get me Claude."

"That's the point." he said smirking and pointed his own gun at her forehead. "I have an announcement to make." He stated with a smile.

Judy raised an eyebrow somewhat curious.

"Which would be?" She asked a smile on her face.

"I want a divorce, now."

The car slammed into a building.

Ark sighed looking back up into the plane. Reiji walked off of it and over to him looking around.

"Where's Judy?" She asked blinking.

"With her husband."

"WE'RE MISSING THE FUN?!" She screamed looking around more urgently.

"Well--" Ark started ,but Reiji cut him off.

"COME ON!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him off quickly.

Meanwhile….

Yoshiki smiled brightly walking off the plane and over to Ashura.

"Glad you could make it." Ashura said with a small smile and helped Yoshiki get claim his things.

"I can't wait to go and find Yuki!! I mean, for your friend to really be brothers with a guy in a the same band as Yuki's lover is really cool!!" He screamed out girly (A.N. He uses his girly voice unless I say otherwise.) And jumping up and down. "I've really wanted to meet Yuki and talk and all that other stuff!" He said with a smile and grabbed his last two bags following Ashura to her car.

"Yeah…great." She said not to entirely thrilled with an over hyper active person such as Yoshiki coming to spend the next few months at her house.

"This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait until you show me around! We'll---" Ashura tuned Yoshiki out as he went on and on. Ashura got into the car and pulled into traffic. :Shut up…: she said to herself in her mind. :Please…shut up…: "And than I want to get some sushi!" he said finally taking a breath and just smiling. "So, how was your day?"

Ashura twitched a bit and looked up at Yoshiki smiling.

"Great."

"That's good!" He answered quickly with a big smile on his face. The rest of the way was drove in silence.

"HOLD ON!" Tohma screamed closing his eyes and bracing himself for the impact. They had already crashed the car and had been laying in the wreckage for a few minutes ,but than about 4 minutes later another car had been coming a bit to close and slammed right into them. So now, their was two car crashes, and with their luck, they'd blow up before they ever got out.

"Damn them!" Yuuki screamed covering his arm with his eyes as the windshield shattered and threw out glass everywhere into the car. The only sound for the next few minutes were the sounds of crunching metal and the breaks screeching on the other car.

"Are…you okay…?" Tohma asked somewhat quietly, almost afraid to talk over an audible whisper fearing that breaking the silence might cause my damage somehow.

Yuuki nodded slowly taking a few deep breaths and removes his arm from his eyes.

"Every time I'm alone with you, there's just a new adventure added to our list." Yuuki said tempted to glaring at Tohma, but after a few seconds just didn't even bother. What was the point? They were in a smashed car, first from hitting the side of a building, and than again from the car slamming into them.

"Well, this one could have been prevented." Tohma said slowly growing in confidence in being able to talk in a more normal tone. "You're the one who started choking me while we were trying to drive." He said with a sigh and looked over at Yuuki. "Next time, wait for a spot light."

Yuuki growled at him, but said nothing. He knew he was the one to blame for the crash, and probably the other crash to, but they still had to get out of this. Especially if the cars decided they wanted to blow up.

"Judy are you okay?" K asked frowning a bit and checked to see if she was. There were a few bruises and scratches on her, but he deemed her alright and noticed that the worse thing wrong with her was the fact that she passed out. Whether it was due to the fact he wanted a divorce or from the car crash though he wasn't sure.

"Are you alright sir?" His friend in the passenger seat asked turning around to look at him. "What about Judy?"

"Fine." K said letting out a sigh of relief. "Just fine. Tell the driver to get us out of here, or to call someone or something." He said pulling Judy up into a sitting position and made sure she was breathing.

"I can't do that…" His friend said frowning a bit. K looked up at him.

"Why the hell not?"

"He's dead."

"What?!" K looked up from his wife to the drivers seat. A pole had gone through that side of the windshield and taken his friends head off that was currently on the floor blood flowing down the sides onto his suit.

K stared at the scene in horror not completely sure as to what to do anymore. He started shaking, growled and kicked the door of the car.

"DAMNIT!" K screamed out starting to shake.

"And there's been two car crashes on Tokyo's main road. It seems in the car contains 3 very famous people. The head boss of N-G Records, Seguchi Tohma, famous romance novelist Yuki Eiri, and Actress Winchester Judy! The other guy that's somewhat important is the extremely popular new band "Bandluck"'s manager "K" And a few of his friends.

"Well that makes me feel better." K said rolling his eyes. "They don't even say if they're trying to dig us out. Turn that thing off."

"But K-sa--"

"Now, but just as he was the reporter went on."

"It just seems like Badluck just keeps getting one problem after another! First With their singer vanishing, the keyboardist little brother also vanishing, their manager getting into a car accident, and the guitarist cutting his wrist. Makes you wonder if this band really is doomed for badluck.

"What?" Was all K got out of his mouth dropping Judy to the floor and staring at the Radio in complete and utter shock.

****

TBC

The one who posses Insanity: ::Sweat drops:: updated…sorry for the cliff hanger…,but you have to admit. This makes things a bit more fun sometimes. It's just waiting for the next chapter that sucks.

Scarlet.a: Wow, thanks for all the compliments. I'm glad you really enjoyed the last chapter. If you mean the song lyrics, their Atreyu and the song is "A Vampire's Lament" I'm glad you're enjoying my chapters though ::Grins:: you're making me feel really inspired.

Silverhaze2: Lol. Updated! Yes, the words you all wait to hear again and again till this story finishes…though sense I have 2 more gravi fanfics up my sleeves for after this one ends. (which I've no idea how long it will take to the end). Anyway moving on! Well I think that was a half cliffhanger/half not. So eh…enjoy!

Kiharu-sama Lol I update once a month on SOME fanfics. I'm really behind on some others…and it's not even because I'm lazy or on writers block. It's just because I don't think my stories will come out as good unless I'm in the right mood. I need to find out how to get into writing mode more than I usually am.

Clueless97: Lol. I pulled off something unexpected than! I do that sometimes just to get the readers mad at me…like in this other fic…::Snickers:: it's fun. Lol. Your friends won't let you near sharp objects! Neither do mine!…or fire…they especially stress the no fire rule. Lol. Yes, Taki should die…as should Reiji…I don't know. Judy doesn't piss me off that much, neither does Ayaka…,but Reiji…I hate her with a passion. So I'm sure you'll all know what happens with her…

HarunaHakkai: Lol yes already chapter 8, eh 9 now! Lol. I hope you enjoyed both chapters though. ::Snickers:: And now you have to read chapter 9! Well you did now I guess if you're reading this….I'm leaving now. ::has confused self::

Wish: O.O Squirrelly wraith!? NO! ::has seen foamy:: ::Screams running off to update again just in case:: J/k, I have homework due tomorrow….lol

Hoshi-Hiru: Lol. Yes, I'll throw in they are getting back together (sense it's pretty obvious in the fanfic already lol ) So yes, enjoy this chapter! And Shuichi will be okay…for this chapter.

Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares: o.o I'm really sorry I keep confusing you. I don't think I've confused people this much before save in this other original story…,but that's something completely different.

Yuumura Rei: O.O GOMEN! I didn't mean to make you cry!! Ack! I've been doing that a lot to people lately…sorry again…

Mimiko: Yes! I took it from that actually….,but I had to do system recovery…please! SEND IT TO ME! I'll e-mail asking to incase you don't read this…lol I want the music video again, that one was really cool!!!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Lol. Well I think that covers just about everyone in the story. ::snickers:: hope you get your computer fixed so it can comprehend all the date and information you give it…lol or I read that wrong and have once again confused myself…oh well. Lol.

Well than everyone! There's the next chapter! Sorry that took so long. I was gonna do this on Saturday, but went out. And than that was about it. I couldn't upload any chapters without being online. Lol. So enjoy everyone! And see you all next time, have good days until than!


	10. Battle of the Phone

Wow, chapter 10. I can't believe I'm here and with over 100 reviews no less! I'M SO HAPPY! I've never gotten 100 reviews before, but I do now! And I'm really, really happy about that. :jumping up and down: Suppose I don't show it from the lack of update. Eh I'm sorry about that. Things have been going a bit hectic as I'm sure you've noticed. But I'm happy to announce I should be back on track with once a week updates as before now. Alright than! Thank you so much for all the reviews and waiting. You guys really make me feel like I'm great at writing!

(Sorry for it taking so long! I'VE BEEN SICK:Cries: Badly sick! Like, not even going to school sick! Gah )

Note: Some of this was written while I was listening to music. I know this is a stupid question, but bare with me. If this chapter sounds like it's off and the character's don't feel like they're giving off enough emotion, or anything in the story isn't, let me know. The people who know what I'm asking understand what I mean perfectly. (Duh! I'm horrible. Sorry)

Ch,10: Battle of the Phone

The cops had slowly started to remove the wreckage around the two cars. They had been at it for a few hours before and now finally Claude and the others could start to see light.

"Has Judy woken up yet?" K's friend asked just waking up from a long nap.

"No, but she's alive." He answered as though it didn't matter at all. In truth, to K it kind of didn't. All that mattered to him not was Hiro.

"How much longer I wonder." Tohma thought out loud looking over to Yuuki who was currently picking glass out of his hand.

"Who knows." He answered growling and finally stopped trying to get all the glass out. There was so much it just seemed impossible at the moment.

"We'll get out of here Yuuki." He said soothingly. "Only a-"

"SHUICHI IS WAITING FOR US TO FIND HIM!" he screamed out.

"Shindou-san is missing." Tohma corrected calmly ignoring Yuuki's outburst.

Yuuki let out a small sigh and looked up at the ruble around the car. He wanted more than anything to get out of this mess, to go and find Shuichi, the one that held his heart, and what was left of his sanity.

"I can't take this." Yuuki muttered and kicked his leg up at the ruble on the windshield.

Tohma stared in shock at it al wide eyed as a bunch of rocks and bricks went flying. Yuuki managed to make a good enough hole in all of the things though and climbed out of the car. He continued to move things away, trying as hard as he could to keep going without giving in.

Tohma sighed a bit smiling and shook his head than got up to follow. He had to give Yuuki credit though, he was getting things done faster than the policemen were.

"Seems another adventure is a about to be added." Tohma whispered with a smile as he followed him.

"There." Yuki muttered under his breath installing the new lock. Now he was the only person with a key to his house.

Smiling some what he headed to the kitchen and started cooking his lunch. After it was finished, him and his delicious lunch went to his computer and started back up on his story. He was a bit shocked to see the story almost done. He stared at it for a few minutes and than smiled. He saved the story after adding a few things and clicked print. He'd finished before his deadline for once.

Laughing he opened up a new file and stared at it a few minutes. He thought and than typed in as the title "Sorrow of a Shadow."

"One……..two………..go!" Shuichi screamed grabbing the chains Taki had used before to hit the guy aside the head. The gun went down and Seph was on him, tying the man up and chains around the guys mouth. "Good job!" Shuichi said smiling and held his hand up.

Seph gave him a high five also wearing a big smile on his face.

"Yeah!" He answered back loudly.

"Let's get out of here!" Shuichi yelled and took off running down the hall.

Seph nodded following quickly.

They made their way down the hall and into a smaller room. The room was covered in paint though as if a bucket of pain had exploded. Every inch of the floor, wall, and ceiling was covered in different colors of paint.

"What happened here?" Seph wondered out loud looking around. "This place is fuckin cool."

"Is that the only word you know?" Shu asked glaring at him.

"Yes." Seph answered happily and touched the wall. "Hey! What the fuck! This paint is still wet!" He started complaining and trying to find something to wipe the paint off on. Sighing he gave up and walked over to Shuichi and wiped his hands off on the back of Shu's shirt.

"The police are doing the best that they can trying to remove all the debris. Strangely enough, 2 hours into the job and they're still not done yet." The reporter said in a serious tone. Than, a movement from behind caused her to jump and turn around. "Wait a minute! Something's coming!" She said excitedly.

More things were pushed away and finally Yuuki climbed out on top of the hill of debris. He looked around and jumped down off the hill and onto the ground.

"It's Eiri Yuki!" The reporter screamed happily and ran over to him.

"Get out of my way." Yuuki growled pushing the woman to the side.

"Yuuki!" Tohma said in a mock teasing voice folding his arms across his chest as he made it to the top of the debris. "Be nice. She's jus-"

"Getting in my way and slowly me down." Yuuki growled more and stomped off down the street.

Tohma let out a sigh shaking his head and jumped off the rubble.

"Forgive him. Shindou-san is missing and he's having a nervous break down." Tohma said to the camera quickly and ran after him.

The reporter slowly got to her feet dusting herself off.

"Wow…I was pushed down by Eiri Yuki!" She screamed happily throwing her microphone.

"Yuuki! Stop pushing people! You don't even know where Shindou-san is!" Tohma yelled after him trying to keep up with Yuuki's fast pace and dodging the people Yuuki kept shoving out of the way, which sadly usually resulted in them hitting the ground.

"I'll tare up all 4 islands of Japan! I'll get Shuichi back!" He screamed over his shoulder to the N-G boss and kept running.

"Eh! I give up!" Tohma screamed throwing his hands into the air. He'd just talk to some underground sources and get the information he needed to find Shuichi. Yuuki wasn't thinking right anyway.

"…." Yuki dropped his remote control again as he had so many times within the past few weeks. He'd just turn the TV on to hear the reporter say "Wow…I was pushed down by Eiri Yuki!" :What does she mean she was just pushed down by me: Yuki asked himself. What the hell was wrong with this world! Why did everyone keep thinking there were two of him….unless….

"Hey, Ryu." Tatsuha called from the bathroom out to his lover who was currently writing lyrics for a song.

"What Tatsuha-kun?" He asked poking his head up over the couch to look at the bathroom door.

"Get my cellphone please, it's ringing."

"OKAY NA NO DA!" He said happily and ran into their room. He grabbed the phone and answered it. "Moshi Moshi." He yelled into he phone as cheerfully as he could.

"TATSUHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THE MINUTE I GET MY SHOES ON, I'M TRACKING YOU DOWN AND GIVING YOU THE MOST PAINFUL DEATH POSSIBLE!"

Ryuichi screamed hearing Yuki yelling on the other side of the phone. Still screaming, he ran out of the bedroom and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Ryu! What's wrong!" A shocked and soaking wet Tatsuha asked, only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Without a word Ryu threw the phone at Tatsuha's head, ran out of the bathroom at top speed and into the bedroom grabbing Kumagoro and than proceeding by hiding under the blankets.

Tatsuha blinked staggering backwards a bit. He grabbed the phone and ended up wincing and pulling the phone away as quickly as he had put it there.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU WERE EVER BORN! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M SO ANGRY IT'S HARD TO GET MY SHOES TIED AT THE MOMENT!" Is the only thing he heard come out of the end of the phone.

"Ehh…" He sighed and took a deep breath. "Tohma's here, he found your car."

Silence.

"Now that I have your attention." He said rolling his eyes not completely believing his brother could be so gullible. "What the hell do you want? And don't just start screaming the minute someone answers the phone! You scared Ryuichi!" He yelled glaring even though he knew his brother couldn't see him.

"If anyone should be mad, it should be me!" Yuki growled. "You just lied to me about my baby! And even more so, you've been going around and impersonating me!"

"The only thing you should be worrying about "Bro" Is the fact that Taki Aizawa broke out of jail and your sweet little pink haired freak is missing. Hey wait, I AM NOT IMPERSONATING YOU!" Tatsuha screamed over the phone. "Why is it every time someone thinks they see you, and it's not you, you ALWAYS blame me!"

"What do you mean Taki broke out of jail? I just saw Shu yesterday morning! He shouldn't be missing!"

"Shut up and explain to me about this impersonating shit!"

"Explain Taki!"

"IMPERSONATION!"

"TAKI!"

"Yuki-san. Tatsuha-kun's been with me for the past few days on vacation." Ryu said calmly after he'd taken the phone from said boy. "Besides. When Tatsuha plays you, he's a nice version of you, and this person is said to act just like you na no da."

Yuki blinked. Did Ryu just call him mean? Oh well. More important things to worry about a the moment.

"What's going on with Taki Aizawa?" Yuki asked taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself.

There was the sound of Ryu heading the phone over to Tatsuha, than the exchange of a quick kiss, quickly followed by a muttered thank you.

"Look. All I did was watch the news. The top news was that the Guitarist of Badluck had slit his wrists. Than it went on to say that the manager was in a car crash with his wife, which was supposed to be caused by you and Tohma-"

"The last time I talked to Tohma, was a few minutes after Shuichi left yesterday while I was still in the hospital." Yuki said cutting Tatsuha off.

"Just telling you what I know. It than went on to say that Badluck's producer was in the hospital for a heart attack, Fujisaki was stopped from trying to jump off the N-G buidling, and they topped it all off that Shuichi was missing…again." Tatsuha finally finished and took a deep breath. "And that bro is what you've been missing….somehow."

Silence.

"Bro…?"

5 minutes later

"BRO! BRO ANSWER ME! HEY TALK! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Shut up." Was all Yuki muttered before he hung up the phone.

"Oh Hiroshi. I can't believe you'd do something like that." Hiro's mom said worriedly. "What could of made you do such a thing?" She kept asking him, but Hiro refused to talk.

At the moment he really couldn't say anything…no he could never say what was going on. He could never let anyone know that his and K's relationship had been for real…or it had been for a little bit anyway. If you could of called their relationship real.

"Hiroshi please. Talk to me." She begged for about the 30th time that hour." Still, Hiro didn't want to talk to anyone. Maybe if it was Shuichi he'd talk. Shuichi knew pain from relationships better than anyone. He'd know how to ease the pain, at least a bit. Or tell him how to get revenge something….

:Oh man. I must of really lost it.: Hiro mused realizing he was thinking about asking Shuichi of all people for help.

"Hiroshi I have to go to work. When I come back later, you better be willing to talk." She said making it sound more like a threat than anything.

:Mom you wouldn't understand.: Hiro thought to himself closing his eyes and ignoring the look on his mothers face. No one at the moment really would.

He was able to relax in silence for a few minutes until the door of his room flew open.

"Bro! I heard what happened! What's wrong with you?" Yuji asked flinging himself onto Hiro's bed.

Hiro stared at him wide eyed as he was nearly thrown off his bed and his IV ripped out of his arm.

"Hey watch it!" He yelled death glaring his brother.

Yuji grinned.

"I got bro to say his first words sense the accident." He said jokingly and smiled at him.

Hiro couldn't help ,but smile back and nodded.

"Guess you did…"

"Hey no sad stuff." He said the big smile still on his face and sat up staring directly at Hiro. "Now tell me bro. What the heck happened? Why did you feel the need to put a knife to you wrist?"

"I don't reall-"

"HIRO!" Yoshiki threw him/her (I'm just gonna call 'em a him) self onto the bed next to Yuji.

"Whoa, who's this?" Yuji asked a big smile on his face and looking Yoshiki up and down.

"HIROSHI!" Reiji screamed kicking the door open. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HOW CAN PRETTY SHUICHI KEEP SINGING IF HIS GUITARIST IS DEAD!" She demanded holding a huge bazooka in her hand.

Hiro death glared her and went silent again.

"Hey come on." Yoshiki said crawling up on to Hiro's lap. "You can tell me."

"Hey bro, is this your new girlfriend or something?"

"Eh…." Hiro said nervously looking around. He still barely knew Yoshiki. "Not really…"

"Can I have her?" Yuji asked eyeing him hungrily.

"Take her." He said without a second thought.

"Hey!" Reiji screamed grabbing Yoshiki and hugging her. "Don't touch Yoshiki." She growled glaring at Hiro and Yuji.

"Aww…You're gay? Sheesh. Bro, why can't you have any straight friends?" He asked pouting. "But if you guys are dating, there's no point for you being here."

"Huh! Wait a minute! I'm his ma-"

"Nope, that's Sakano's job. Even if he is just down the hall way from a heart attack." Yuji said being able to actually control Reiji and shove her out the door. He shoved Yoshiki out and locked it. "Man bro. You got some weird friends."

"Those aren't friends." Hiro said sighing. "They're just more reason to slit my wrists again."

Yuji frowned hearing this and walked back over to the bed.

"Come on. Big bro's here. What you say doesn't have to leave the room. Just tell me what's wrong so I can help." Yuji said in a serous tone for once and sat back down on the bed.

Hiro smiled a bit at that and leaned his back against the bed.

"Well….to tell you the truth…." They both jumped turning to look at the door as a huge axe came through it.

"We're coming for you Hiro!" Yoshiki's voice screamed out from the other side.

"What the!" Yuji screamed his eyes wide with shock. "That chick is crazier than Shuichi!" He got up pulling a hammer out from under Hiro's bed -Kami knows how it got there- and hit the axe with the hammer.

The axe on the other side was jerked out of Yoshiki's hands and slammed into Reiji's face before continually flying down the hallway where crowds of people were forced to dodge out of the way of the flying axe.

"HEY! YOU COULD OF KILLED US!" Yoshiki cried kicking the door.

"Good." Yuji said happily and threw the hammer back under the bed before taking his seat back next to Hiro once again.

Hiro at this point had started laughing.

"It's good to see you again bro."

"Now than." Yuji smirked. "Tell bro what happened."

Hiro nodded.

"I will…,but promise me. You'll never tell anyone else. This can't get out at all…not to mom or dad and especially not the media."

Yuji nodded.

"Promise. You've your brother's word. My lips are sealed."

"Okay…." Hiro closed his eyes sighing and started telling Yuji his story.

****

TBC

Thanks everyone for waiting so long. I got huge writers block after the scene with the paint…so yeah. I decided later on to just jump areas and do Shuichi and Seph later on. I started bringing Hiro back in even though he's really depressed. I haven't told me school friends (Don't plan on telling them either) That I think I'm falling into another depression like I was in 5th grade. Eh, that won't be good…,but my writing skill would probably increase. Oh well, maybe I won't. :Shrugs: Who knows.

Thank yous:

Hikaru Itsuko: Lol. No there's only one K, but with Judy coming and so on and Hiro wanting K for himself and not wanting to share, K left. And Hiro cut himself because he was really depressed. He's okay though! See, he's alive. Lol. He's talking to Yuji. :Nods:

Yuumura Rei: Eh, Can we just make a nice agreement and kill them both? Cause I like Judy, but I'm willing to kill her off (Actually already half way done with that. ) ,but I want Reiji dead to…she sucks. SAKANO IS 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999.…. (Which means going on) times better than Reiji. For some reason, I like Sakano. I don't know why, but I think he's cool. AND K ROCKS! I'm really pissed at Maki Murakami for replacing K and Sakano with Reiji. Eh, she better bring both back as Badluck's stuff.

Scarlet.a: Yay! You think it's that great! Lol. You pamper me with so many nice things in the reviews you're one of my favorite reviewers. Lol. :Hands you a dictionary: Please, go on. Lol j/k. I'm not that demanding…nor am I really that self-assured. o.o to tell you the truth, I've no self-confidence at all. Oh well! Thanks for writing this great/nice review. And you're welcome about the lyrics.

Kiharu-sama: Lol yeah. Writers block sucks…I know that first hand. That's cool! I'm glad you got a review from someone you like. :Grins: I know how that is to, I was reviewing a fanfic for Candidate for the Goddess, and she writes this amazing fanfic. Either way, I wrote my own, and she reviewed it nicely, and I was really hyper for days. Lol. So I'm happy for you! Thanks for your review on my fanfic to. Lol.

Blossom-Cilla-85: Lol really? I never really liked Soap operas….,but I love angst and drama. But soap operas tend to…I don't know. They make things over dramatic.

Soap opera woman: Oh my god! Someone left out the toothpaste! The toothpaste! The horror:falls to knees having a nervous break down.

Soap opera man: They left out the tooth paste!

:Dramatic music:

Soap opera man: NO! The end of the world as we know it is coming:faints:

Eh…..but I know you didn't mean it as an insult, so don't worry. Lol. Thanks for the review.

Amethsyt Blossom: Yay! Glad it's one of your favorites! Glad you enjoy!

Clueless97: Lol yep. So much Chaos! I love Chaos…seriously. I'm in a huge rpg with my friends at school….o.O if you could really call half those weirdos my friends. Anyway. I'm second in command of this huge army, and than leader one my own army. And I'm Kage Prince of Chaos. Lol. It's fun! Lol yeah…K probably would shoot it. The head came off, because of something I drew from Angel Sanctuary. It just kind of stuck during the writing of the fanfic lol. And yeah! Sakano does:Grins: I like Sakano for some odd reason. He's cool to me. :Shrugs: I'm weird that way though.

Liliath: Updated! Glad you like it! Perfect? Eh…maybe not, but glad you like it all the same lol.

Hoshi-Hiru: Sorry I confused you. I seem to do that to a lot of my readers. I'm sorry:bows: FORGIVE ME!

Animegirl171: Eh sorry for confusing you to. I confuse everyone. :Cries: I'm cursed. Hope you understood it the second time through.

Alright than everyone. There's a fanfic chapter update of Double Yuki Disaster! It's updated, it took awhile. Writers block sucks. Period. Now. I'm gonna go and search for my Angel Sanctuary fanfic…,because I wrote up the next chapter and lost it…somehow. :Walks off to go find it;: Ja ne and have good days!


	11. Plans in the making

Okay everyone. I'm updating Double Yuki disaster finally! Aren't you happy? I know I am! I am Irish and as for the luck of the Irish helping me today, it sure as hell has! That's right! So I'm going to update like I promised and you guys are going to read it and than you're going to say how great it is lol! Just kidding. Okay so here it is. If this is cut off quickly at the end, it's because I'm typing this up at school…because I don't have anything else to do in English. I finished my report already. So with that in mind everyone, please enjoy the next chapter!

Ch,11: Plans in the making

"I always knew bro was screwed up." Yuji said grinning. "But…" He closed his eyes a bit and smiled looking seriously at Hiro. "All I can say is, you've got yourself into a lot of trouble. Why…no, how did you get yourself into this mess? You're usually pretty good at staying out of trouble. How did that change?"

"Actually…" Hiro blinked looking up at his brother. "K kind of dragged me into it. I didn't even want to date him…but he dragged me into it."

"And yet, you're still hurt after he chooses his wife over you?"

Hiro nodded slowly.

"Within the time I was with K…I just…wanted him."

Yuji sighed shaking his head, but was smiling.

"Don't worry about it."

"Huh?" Hiroshi asked a bit shocked.

"Well. If you can so easily fall for him, you can fall out of him, right?" He asked casually.

Hiro shrugged.

"I guess that's worth a try…" Hiro smiled up at his big brother and smiled. "Thanks."

"I don't even know what to do anymore!" Suguru screamed slamming his hand into the table in front of him. "I try to keep this band together, I really do! But do they even thank me! Let me go on a day with Yuki! NO! They completely ignore me!" He was breathing hard now and shaking. "W, why can't they at least thank me?" He asked looking up at Tohma who was currently tied to his desk chair at N-G Records.

"Well Suguru…we could umm….give you more pay." Tohma said nervously. He'd practically raised Suguru and knew quite well what he was capable of.

"I don't want money!" Fujisaki growled at Tohma. "I want recognition and a thank you!" He screamed. "AND MY SANITY BACK!"

"Well…I can force them to say thank you….as for your sanity…I'm sorry. That's the price everyone pays for working with Shindou."

"….Fine. I'll get my sanity back myself. I just want a simple thank you. …From my own band." He added twitching.

"Alright. The minute we get your band back together, I'll force them to say thank you. We'll even throw you a party." Tohma told his young cousin hoping to get out of this in one piece.

"A party?" Suguru asked happily.

"Yes, a big one. A really really big one!"

"You got yourself a deal!"

Suguru untied his older cousin smiling happily and walked out of the room. A party just for him, how wonderful!

Tohma let out a big sigh of relief.

"I can't believe he's picked up so much so fast…." He closed his eyes and took a much-needed deep breath. Where was Sakano with his tea now days.

"I can't find him anywhere…" Yuuki said sighing and leaned against the building behind him.

"Eiri Yuki! OMG! I got his autograph!" A girl screamed walking out of the building another girl trailing behind her.

"Can you believe that he actually shops in stores like a normal person!" She asked giggling.

"I know!"

Yuuki looked up at the sign above the building and noticed that it was a grocery store.

"Hmmm…." He put his cigarette out and walked into the store. It didn't take long for him to find a huge crowd of people surrounded by Yuki demanding autographs. "It's rude to gang up on someone even if it's a celebrity."

A good deal of the mob turned around hearing Yuuki's voice.

"THERE'S TWO YUKIS! ONE MUST BE TATHSUA!" They screamed out and divided, one going for Yuki the other Yuuki.

The fact that the group parted though gave both writers the advantage to get away and hit the road without too much causality.

"You okay?" Yuuki asked Yuki hoping he was. He needed this "Other half" of himself to help find Shuichi, even if Tohma had demanded that he not revile himself to Yuki.

"You're the jerk impersonating me." Yuki growled death-glaring Yuuki. "Where's Shuichi!"" He demanded.

"Look. I'm not to happy with this myself. Shuichi's missing, but I didn't take him. I want your help in finding him." Yuuki said swallowing his pride.

Yuki seemed to be in a bit of shock right now, but Yuuki ignored it and walked over to him grabbing his arm.

"I know this seems to be your place…but whether or not you're going to keep Shuichi...I want to help. We have to save our lover….and your future "wife"."

Yuki fell over.

"SHUICHI'S MISSING!" Reiji screamed stomping down the main street of Tokyo in her giant Panda Gundam.

"That's why we'll find him!" Yoshiki said happily, sitting on the Panda's shoulder.

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! WHOEVER TOOK SHUICHI BETTER GET READY! RAGE IS COMING!"

"And they're out!" The news reporter said happily as the workers finally removed all the debris and got K, Judy, and company free.

The minute the door was opened K was out and ran over to the reportered.

"Get an ambulance for Judy now!" He demanded seriously and than ran off at top speed. He ran down the road not looking back once.

"You're not" the voice was cut off by a huge explosion and a bunch of screams. The door to Hiro's room was thrown open only to be slammed shut again.

Hiro looked up at the door as he heard a click to the door being locked.

"K"

"You idiot!" K glared at him walking over to Hiro's bed. "As your manager or your lover…I can't believe you did that." K said his eyes never leaving Hiro's own.

"How could I not?" Hiro asked looking at him and starting to shake. "How can you just leave me for your wife after it was your idea for us to get together…" He looked away. "You really thought I was going to be okay? You're the fuckin idiot."

K frowned and walked over to him slowly.

"Hiro"

"I love you K. I may not be your wife…I'll probably never even be as important as her in your heart…but I do love you."

K sighed and pulled Hiro into a close hug.

"Hiro….I'm sorry…."

"So am I." Hiro answered emotionlessly closing his eyes.

"Huh?" The door to the closet in Hiro's room slide open and Yugi walked out smirking and cracking his knuckles.

"You hurt bro. Sorry, I can't allow that to happen again." Yuji pulled his fist back and than the world went dark for K.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Taki asked smirking and folding his arms across his chest.

Both Seph and Shu froze dead in their tracks.

"I see. You found my beautifully painted room. However…you messed up part of the wall." He smirked at them walking closer. "And why is the back of your shirt covered in blood Shindou?"

Shuichi turned around glaring at Taki evilly.

"It's just paint!" Shuichi said glaring at him. "It came off your wall!"

"Exactly." Aizawa said smirking closing the rest of the distance between him and Shu and than wrapping his arms around Shuichi's waist. "All that is blood. Mixed with dye. Blood of those that disobey me."

"Shit…" Seph muttered before Taki slammed Shuichi into a wall and kissed him deeply.

"Would you get up already?" Yuuki asked glaring at Yuki. "We should really go and SAVE Shuichi." He said.

Yuki let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"I'll get up….at some point."

Yuuki death glared him punching the brick wall next to himself growling.

"I understand you're nervous, but you are going to feel downright terrible if you find out Shuichi is dead!"

Yuki growled getting to his feet and clenching his fist tightly.

"For your information, I don't happen to be used to seeing to of me!" He said his knuckles completely white now.

Yuuki rolled his eyes.

"That's just a excuse and you know it. Get your courage back up and come on. We have to go find Shuichi." He turned his back on Yuki and headed off down the alleyway.

Yuki stood their a few seconds watching him than went after him. He grabbed a metal pipe from the side of the walkway and before Yuuki could do anything, slammed it into the back of his head.

Yuuki slumped to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound from the back of his head.

"I don't know who sent you." Yuki growled his eyes narrowing. "Shuichi belongs to me. And anyone who believes other wise doesn't live after crossing my path." He dropped the pipe and headed out of the alley by himself leaving Yuuki to lay in a small forming pool of his own blood.

TBC 

Gomen, it's only 6 pages. The next one should be longer. Frankly, I think this fanfic will probably end soon…I mean there really isn't much to do….and the meeting between Yuki and Yuuki was completely screwed up. It went nothing, as I wanted to go I wanted them to both be shopping and than they just happen to walk past each other and they stop, see each other and freak. Oh well. It could have been worse I suppose…or maybe not. Sorry!

Thank yous:

Kiharu-sama: I know the feeling…the one for my kingdom hearts fanfic abandoned me. And people are starting to complain in my other fanfics gah! I'm sorry! I have no grammar skills! Kami knows how I get A's in English! Hmm…how to break writers block…well. Read a lot of manga. Or watch a bunch of anime or movies. Sometimes role playing helps to. You can get millions of ideas from role playing. Hoped that help, if you need help on how to do role plays online, say something, I'll be happy to help!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Eh…I'd go insane if I had to hear soap operas…I love anime though! I watch it every chance that I get! I am the anime freak! Lol. In school people consider me the anime virus…because I can get just about anyone into anime. It's fun/cool. I tend to get people who are already into anime into Shonen ai than…heheheh

Animegirl171: glad you understood! Lol and enjoyed it. Updated, not soon, but it was updated!

Hoshi-Hiru: Glad you found your place. Updated now. I doubt you'll have to wait long for the ending. I'm kind of running out of ideas, and I know what the ending chapter is going to be like….or the epilogue whichever I decide to make it. So enjoy while it's still going! Lol.

Yuumura Rei: I still hate Reiji with a passion. I might let her live…but by the last chapter, the bitch is going back to America where she belongs. With the other idiots. (I can say this because I was born in America, am still here, and I still am surrounded by idiots while in the 10th grade!)

Hikaru Itsuko: Nope, only one K lol. As for K and Hiro, well they're slowly getting back together…eh I think. As for when Yuki and Yuuki meet…it was in this one, and sadly turned out nothing like I wanted it to. Please everyone forgive me for this!

Clueless97: Hahahaa maybe sugar. Nope it wouldn't! And Sakano does rock! He's really cool! I don't know why I like him, but I do! Lol yeah he does spaz, and he was pretty funny in the anime to…:Finally saw vol 1 and 2 and first two episodes of vol 3 of the anime: Yeah…Yuki does need anger management…and it's proved more in this chapter with what he did to Yuuki than probably a few other ones. :Sweat drops: poor Yuuki…Lol yep! Yoshiki is crazy! I like her a lot! Lol well, that's how Yuji reacted, and that's how Yuuki and Yuki meet….I think I will end up rewriting that scene though…when the fanfic is over…I'll make a better meet between the to….

Okay than, everyone, happy St. Patrick's Day! Hope the luck of the Irish is with you and you guys have a really good day! Have fun and good days until the next update, and I'll see you than! Ja ne until than! (Sorry for the sucky chapter! Seriously!)


	12. Fiesta

It's the chapter you've all been waiting for. The last one! Yep, that's right! I'm ending it here and it's gonna be a long one. I tend to tie up all loose ends and throw in the cool ending and so on! I think you guys are gonna like it. I hope so anyway. I probably drew this fanfic out way to long already anyway. So! Let's finish it off with a bang okay? A real one. Not that weird one in what once was o.o I mean a real good one. Not one that means you're shooting me…:Sweat drops: I'll shut up now.

Notes: The song is by crap…I forgot who sings it, but it's not mine. It's called "One more time" I think the group is draft punk but I'm not sure….crap

Also, Seph seems to be having a bad week. And for that, I'm gonna try and cheer you up here at the end okay? So I'm trying here you better enjoy this.

Ch,12: Fiesta

"Yuki…." Shuichi closed his eyes wiping away some tears. His clothes were covered in blood and he felt like just falling over and dying. "Yuki…I need you…please come get me…" Shuichi ended up cutting himself off with a cough and fell to his knees spitting up blood.

Shuichi had never felt this way no matter how bad things seemed to get, this was by far the worse.

He winced shaking, slowly sitting back up and frowned. His eye sight was no longer in focus. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. Yuki had to find him. He didn't have much time left.

"So you're telling me that you know how to find Shuichi?" Yuki asked, arms folded across his chest.

"Yep!" Yoshiki answered happily. "I know exactly where to find him! Rage and I found out a few hours ago, but Tohma-san said for us to get you and than to get Shuichi."

Yuki started at Yoshiki twitching a bit. Tohma had made them wait to go find him before saving Shuichi! That meant that Shuichi could have been moved within that time! Or worse! He could of….

"Where is he!" Yuki demanded in a low growl.

"He's here!" She answered handing him a map. "Eiri." She added with a smirk using her manly voice.

Yuki twitched again and grabbed the map.

"I told you to stop doing that!" He screamed. "Where's rage anyway? She has to pilot this damn panda."

"She's getting snacks."

Yuki was silent for a moment than decided that Reiji was taking to much tie and pushed Yoshiki out of the way and climbed up the side of the Gundam. He pulled the door open and climbed in smirking when he saw the keys still in.

"Perfect." He turned the keys and started up the panda.

"OMG YUKI!" Yoshiki screamed at the huge panda. "Damnit!" Yoshiki forgot about talking like a girl and started screaming like a guy jumping up and down. "DAMNIT YUKI GET DOWN HERE! DON'T IGNORE ME! I'M THE BROTHER OF YOUR DEAD TUTOR! I DEMAND YOU TO GET OUT AND COME HERE!" He kept screaming.

All the people around of course were giving Yoshiki very odd stares now.

Yuki ignored all of them though smirking and held the map up than looked to the screen.

"Now how do you move?" He looked around and than noticed that he was not wearing his normal clothing anymore, but a Gundam outfit.

He moved his arm to test it. The panda moved its' arm.

"Perfect." He repeated taking a step foreword. "I'll be there in no time." He said happily and kept going. He was keeping a good pace until he tripped over a car and slammed head first into a building.

Reiji dropped the bags of snacks, her mouth opened wide, eye twitching.

"Wh, what happened!" She screamed looking to Yoshiki who was currently lying on the ground.

"Who stole my Gundam?"

Yuki caught himself after a few minutes of slamming into the building he was able to get his balance back. He took a deep breath, readied himself, and kept going.

"Tokyo is being destroyed by a rampaging Panda!" The reporter screamed over her mic. "What usually was a not-so-destructive-panda has now become a major threat! It's destroy ding everything in site!"

The TV pictured turned to a video of the giant Gundam panda walking a few steps and than slamming into a building.

"Isn't that Reiji-san's panda?" Ryu asked looking over at Tatsuha.

"Reiji-san?" He asked.

"She runs the record place in New york." He explained. "But she's usually really good at only destroying things she wants to. Not the whole city." Ryu went on nodding.

Tatsuha sweat dropped.

"Well….that's interesting…"

"….why do I get the feeling that Shuichi is in that panda or he's somehow related to this?" Hiro asked to no one unparticular staring at the TV screen.

"Because Shuichi has a knack for destroying things." Yuji said laughing and dropped K down onto Hiro's bed. "All fixed bro."

Hiro smiled staring at K's form. He was on the bed, hands cuffed behind his back, leg's bound at the ankles, and out cold. K wasn't getting away.

"Thanks Yuji."

"Hey. I'm big bro. It's my job to make sure little bro is happy."

Hiro smiled brightly hugging K.

"Thanks….I am happy."

Yuuki winced sitting up and his head instantly went to the back of his head.

"That jerk." He growled closing his eyes. He used the wall as a crutch and got to his feet. His eyes widened when he felt the ground shake. Just as he took a step back a huge panda passed the alley way.

The panda stopped and looked down to where Yuuki was. The panda seemed to smirk and grabbed Yuuki before he could collect his thoughts and run.

"Put me down!" Yuuki screamed, but stopped instantly when his head started spinning. The panda seemed to ignore him anyway and kept on walking.

"And the panda has kidnapped famous writer Eiri Yuki! So many females are going to be very angry!"

Tohma dropped the TV controller and stared wide eyed at the TV.

"No one…hurts my Yuki!" He screamed stomping of his office.

Seph winced sitting up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He looked around his vision going in and out of focus and tried to figure out why his head hurt so much.

"I can't believe something like this happened. I never thought I'd get dragged into something like this…" He winced again and tried to stand up. "I don't want to die here alone…not as some useless weakling….I couldn't even save Shuichi…" He let out a small choked son and closed his eyes. "I have…to try harder…"

"Damnit! These cars need to get out of my way!" Yuki screamed as he almost fell flat on his face again and came close to dropping Yuuki. "Maybe I should let him into the cockpit so I don't kill him." He thought it over for a few seconds. "Naaa."

Yuki stopped hearing the ground shake, but noticed he wasn't the one causing it for once. He turned around a bit frowning and froze. Behind him was a giant pink bunny.

"What the hell…." He took a few steps back to get his balance back while facing this new "enemy".

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" The pink bunny screamed running at the Panda. "Who do you think you are stealing Eiri!" It demanded slamming the panda into a building right behind it.

Yuki's eyes widened and he slammed into the building in complete shock that there was not only another huge weird animal Gundam in Tokyo, but also one that was stronger than him.

"HAND HIM BACK OVER!" The rabbit demanded from the panda.

Yuki just stared at the rabbit for a few minutes trying to figure out what he wanted. The rabbit seemed to grow impatient and grabbed the panda's hand trying to get it to let go of Yuuki.

"Hey I need him!" Yuki growled pulling his arm back so the bunny couldn't reach it.

"No one gets MY Yuki without asking for permission first!" The bunny roared and tackled the panda.

The building behind them crumbled to the ground, smoke and bricks flying everywhere as the battle started to take place.

Meanwhile Yuuki was in the grasp of the panda having a nervous break down. There were bricks flying over his head, dust all over causing him to cough, metal, pipes. Hundreds and hundreds of things that if they hit him, could of ended his life quickly.

Somehow though Yuki seemed to dodge all of these and Yuuki was left unharmed. For now.

"Well, well, well." Taki smirked licking his lips and walked into the room that was holding Seph hostage. "Think you'll be able to get out of this one?"

Seph looked up trying to force his eyes to focus but to no avail.

Laughing Taki made his way over to Seph and grabbed him by the back of the head.

"Not so tough now are we?" He asked and dropped him back onto the floor kicking him.

Seph let out a small groan and instinctively curled up into a small ball so there would be less damage done.

"Taki!" One of Taki's guards ran into the room looking extremely pale and panic stricken. "Taki we have to get out of here! Someone called the cops and they're coming this way!"

"What!" Taki growled turning to face the guy. "Why the hell did they do that!"

"I don't know. This place as abandoned before, they might of saw us and thought we broke in and tried to destroy this place."

Taki nodded death glaring Seph and ran out of the room. The guard quickly followed after him.

A few minutes after Taki and his guard left a bunch of cops ran into the building.

"Is anyone in here!" They demanded looking around.

One cop noticed the door was open where Seph was at and walked in. (A.N. Seph you better know this one :Grins: ) The police officer had long black hair in a pony tail, thin glasses, tanned skin, and was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. He was a bit older than Seph and walked over to him, eyeing him a bit more than was probably needed.

"….Why are you in uniform?" Seph asked the cop glaring at him.

"I'm to good to be in a uniform." He answered smirking and helped Seph up.

Seph to tired to really do anything fell over to the cops embrace and was out cold.

Shortly after the other cops found Shuichi unconscious in a pool of his own blood on the floor. They took him directly to the hospital as they did Seph.

While….

"Damnit hand over my Yuki!" The bunny screamed. Finally, The pilot realized that the panda pilot can't hear him screaming.

He opens the piloting area and runs out to scream at the pilot.

"PUT YUKI DOWN DAMNIT!"

Yuki's eyes widened as he stopped and stared down at the pilot of the giant pink bunny. It was none other than Tohma.

He dropped open his own cockpit and ran out to talk to him.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Yuki demanded death glaring him. Why did the world seem against him going to save Shuichi?

"I think you had…" Tohma's voice trailed off seeing Yuuki in the panda's hand. "You kidnapped yourself?" He asked looking back up at Yuki.

Yuki shrugged.

"I might of needed him."

"You could of said something to me! You know I over re"

"And Bad Luck's singer Shuichi Shindou was finally found today. He was taken to the hospital where he is said he'll be able to make a complete recovery." The radio from Tohma's Gundam cut in.

Tohma and Yuki stared at each other for a few minutes, the only sound they seemed to hear after that was the wind and Yuuki's occasional groaning. Than as if a gun shot was fired for a race, they both jumped back into there animal gundams and races off down the street towards the hospital.

****

Epilogue

Judy died and Hiro and K were able to stay together. Yuki apologized to Shuichi for being a jerk and swore to him that he'd never break up with him again. Tohma finally gave up on breaking Shuichi and Yuki up and started to plan to spend more time with his wife and baby. Ryuichi and Tatsuha were still a bit traumatized from the phone call that Yuki made, but over all in good health. Yuuki was still around. Taki was sent to jail for life in Askaban…and as for Fujisaki…

"Finally! My party!"

****

One more time…

One more time

We gonna celebrate

Oh yeah, all right

Don't stop dancing

The party was being held at a huge club house with a bunch of dancing colored lights and great techno music to dance to. Everyone was invited, and showed up terrified by the death threats Fujisaki sent to them as warnings if they didn't come.

****

One more time

We gonna celebrate

Oh yeah, all right

Don't stop dancing

Tatsuha and Ryuichi were currently in the spot light on the dance floor obviously dancing. Ryu smiled when Tatsuha pulled off a really hard move and tackled him.

"YAY! TAT-Kun rocks!" He shouted happily and kissed him on the cheek.

Tatsuha blushed deeply and hugged him back.

****

One more time

We gonna celebrate

Oh yeah, all right

Don't stop dancing

"Come on!" Seph demanded tugging the cop's arm and dragging him onto the dance floor. The cop's name was Orion.

Orion smirked and made his own way to the death floor causing Seph to be dragged and started having some fun.

"Come on. I know you can do better."

Seph stuck his tongue out at him ,but ended up dancing better than when he had started. Orion just seemed to know how to make him tick.

****

One more time

We gonna celebrate

Oh yeah…..

Fujisaki smiled playing his keyboard. This party was all for him. Finally, he was known to other people. Shuichi and Hiro also had, had to get on their knees, beg for forgiveness, and than give him a big thanks for all the work he'd done. He was so happy right now. Not to mention his girlfriend was beside him singing while he played his keyboard.

He looked up over to his cousin smiling. Tohma was sitting at a table next to his wife. He waved at Fujisaki nervously and he of course happily waved back.

****

One more time

One more time

We gonna celebrate

Oh yeah, all right

Don't stop the dancing

Hiro smirked pushing K up against the wall and kissing him deeply. K knew it was pointless to try and pull away anymore. He'd turned Hiro into a monster, and that monster wasn't going to let him go any time soon.

"You're so evil…" He smirked at his lover running a finger down his chest.

Hiro smirked back grabbing K's hand and licked his finger.

"It's your fault."

****

One more time

We gonna celebrate

Oh yeah

Don't stop dancing

One more time

Shuichi sighed resting his head in his hands. Yuki was running late again. Why the hell was he taking so long? He'd kill him if he was seeing another woman or something like that.

"You bastard where are you…?"

"Right here."

Shuichi jumped and turned around to see his lover, Yuki. The guy who had said by his bed side the whole time pleading for mercy and forgiveness while Shuichi was in the hospital getting better. He couldn't think of anyone else that would of done that.

****

Uhmmm….

Dance feelin'

Celebration tonight

Celebrate

"You're late." Shuichi pouted getting to his feet and hugging Yuki.

"I have a good reason this time, I swear." Yuki answered him smiling.

"Hmph…that's what you said last time."

Smiling Yuki took out the small velvet case in his pocket and opened it up to show Shuichi.

"Don't you think this is good enough reason?"

Shuichi froze his eyes widening. Inside was a ring, and above it a note asking him to marry him.

****

Don't wait to leave

Uhmmm…no

He don't stop

You can stop

"Y, Yuki…." Shuichi looked up at Yuki starry eyed. "I…….I can't believe you're a writer and couldn't think of anything more creative."

Yuki anime fell.

"HEY!"

Shuichi smiled laughing and took the ring.

"Of course I will…I can't spend my life with anyone else ,but you…Yuki I love you…and I need you more than anything…"

Yuki smiled back at Shuichi.

"Punk…" He took the ring out of the case and put it on Shuichi's finger.

****

We gonna celebrate

One more time

One more time

One more time

Shuichi kissed Yuki deeply and hugged him.

"It fits perfectly…"

"It better. I measured your finger while you were asleep." Yuki said slowly starting to rock back and forth to the beat of the music with Shuichi in his arms.

Shuichi blinked and started laughing.

"You're the best Yuki."

****

Celebration

You know it's gonna cool the light

Tonight

Eh! Is feeling

"Hey…isn't that Yuuki?" Shuichi asked looking over to who was in fact Yuuki walking outside from the back way.

Yuki nodded.

"Yeah…"

"He's been kind of down sense you found me and begged for on." Without warning Shuichi grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him out the back door.

"Hey Yuuki! Wait up!"

****

Music's got me feeling the need

In

Air

Yuuki stopped where he was at and stared up at the two coming figures.

"Where are you going?" Shuichi asked frowning.

Yuuki smiled a bit and held his hand up into the air. It was there, but see through like a ghosts.

Shuichi's eyes widened and he fell back hiding behind Yuki.

"Are you a ghost!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and shoved Shuichi behind him.

"So you're going back to your own world now?"

Yuuki nodded.

"I hope so. I got my own pink haired idiot to look out for."

****

Come on, all right

We gonna celebrate

One more time

"Oh that's right…I forgot you aren't from here…" Shuichi said a bit quietly walking over to them.

"You forgot?" Yuuki asked laughing a bit. "I'm glad you have this Shuichi, and I have mine."

This caused Yuki to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…sure mine is stupid, but he's not that far lost."

****

Celebrate and dance are free

Music's got me feeling so free

Celebrate and dance are free

One more time

"I'll trade…" Yuki said looking from Shuichi back to Yuuki.

"Hell no." Yuuki answered laughing and smiled. "I'm glad we met. Hopefully you learned a lot from this. If you didn't learn anything, you're bound to have something worse than this happen."

"Oh no believe me. I've learned my lesson." Yuki wrapped his arm around Shuichi's waist protectively. "No matter what….I love Shuichi. And that's all that matters."

Yuuki nodded.

"Exactly."

"That was fun…"

Everyone jumped to see another Shuichi appear in front of them.

"W, who are you!" Shuichi demanded staring wide-eyed at his twin.

"I'm Shuuichi duh." The boy said laughing a bit and hugged Yuuki. "It took your Yuki a really long time to get things…he's stubborn."

****

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance for free

One more time

Shuichi glared at Shuuichi.

"Are you calling me stupid?" He asked growling.

"No. I'm just saying you're slow." He said shrugging.

Shuichi smiled.

"Okay. As long as you're not calling me stupid."

Yuki, Yuuki, and Shuuichi sweat dropped nervously.

"Right…" Yuuki laughed a bit and kissed Shuuichi on the cheek gently. "How have you been while I was gone?"

"I missed you."

****

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance are free

One more time

"I missed you to." Yuuki smiled wrapping his arms around Shuuichi tightly. Shuuichi relaxed instantly a big smile on his face.

"Thanks for watching over my Yuuki while he was here…You're lucky. If you'd of done anything to hurt him…I would of killed you."

"Hey…think we'll ever meet again?" Yuki asked seeing that both Yuuki and Shuuichi were starting to vanish now.

"You never know. You just might have to be forced to learn a new lesson."

****

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance are free

One more time

"…I'd rather us meet under better circumstances where you're not stealing my car and trying to teach me things." Yuki answered after a few seconds of silence.

Yuki smiled noticing the ring on Shuuichi's finger.

"Hey. I have one now to." He said happily holding up his hand.

Shuuichi smiled, nodding in approval.

"You did a really good job learning Yuki. It took you awhile. But you learned." Shuuichi said sighing a bit. "It's a shame it took you so freakin long though. Yuuki and I missed a date because of it."

"Hey!" Yuki yelled glaring at both of them.

****

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance are free

One more time

Yuuki and Shuuichi's bodies both took on ghost like appearances and were almost completely gone.

"Let's hope that we do meet under better circumstances." Yuuki said smiling. "Maybe than, we can double date or something like that." He said winking at them as both of them vanished.

"You did good…" Shuuichi said smiling up at Yuuki and hugging him. "I'm glad…you were able to help…I love you so much."

"I love you…"

****

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance are free

One more time

"They're gone…" Shuichi pouted looking up at Yuki. Yuki nodded and smiled.

"Come on punk. Let's go get back inside before you get sick."

Shuichi pouted even more ,but didn't say a word as Yuki rewrapped his arm around Shuichi's waist and they both walked into the club house.

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance for free

"And the soon to be happy couples, Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou, and K and Hiro!" Tohma shouted happily on the mic. He smiled at both of them and while Shuichi jumped up and down happily causing Yuki to roll his eyes at him again.

Hiro was to busy looking down, blushing, and having one hand over the other which now also had a ring on it.

"K…thank you so much." He looked up at K smiling brightly, only to see K wasn't there. Frowning he stood up and started looking for him.

****

One more time

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance for free

Yoshiki and Rage popped a wine bottle giggling happily.

"Congratulations!" They both screamed out in union. They both started pouring drinks for everyone, but still. K was no where to be seen.

Frowning even more and starting to get worried, Hiro started down the hall looking for his soon to be husband.

"K?" He called out ,but no response.

****

One more time

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance are free

He found K a few rooms down in a more private area sitting in a chair completely silent. He walked over to him slowly and stood beside him.

"…K..?" He asked curiously wondering why K was this far away from the party and looking so far off.

K jumped hearing Hiro's voice and turned around to look up at him.

"Oh. Hey." He grinned up at him. "Did my tiger get lonely?" He asked jokingly.

Hiro was still frowning though.

"K….what's wrong?"

K went silent.

****

One more time

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance are free

"It's nothing." K said at length and smiled up at Hiro. "I was just thinking."

Hiro sighed and closed his eyes for a few minutes.

"I think…I know what you were thinking about."

K raised an eyebrow and looked up at Hiro.

"Really now. Just what was I thinking about than?" He asked.

"….the same thing you always think about." Hiro dropped the ring off his finger into K's palm and walked out of the room down the hall.

****

One more time

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

K frowned watching Hiro go, but didn't go after him. The boy seemed to understand him more than he understood himself. Maybe one day, if he could learn how to understand things like Hiro could, they'd be able to stay together without fighting…Until that time though…

Hiro walked into the main club area and sat down next to Shuichi.

Shuichi looked over at his best friend and saw the bummed expression on his face.

"Hey…what's wrong Hiro?" He asked frowning. "Hey where'd your ring go?"

"It's off." Hiro said going into his defensive mode, arms across chest, eyes closed, determined to not show much emotion.

"OFF? What do you mean it's off?" Shuichi screamed nearly falling out of his chair. "We were gonna have a double wedding and everything! Hiro! What's going on!" He asked starting to shake his best friend.

****

One more time

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance are free

Hiro sighed and pushed Shuichi off of him.

"We're…not ready…not yet. K wants to wait…" He said smiling gently at his friend. "But don't want for us to get married. You and Yuki keep going with the original plans. :It's no doubt that K and I will ever be together. I can't ruin Shu's plans all because of myself or K.: Hiro thought to himself smiling more. "Okay?

"You sure..?" Shuichi asked pouting a bit.

Hiro nodded.

"You bet."

Shuichi nodded and hugged Hiro.

"I'm sure things will be fine.

****

One more time

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance are free

:At least…Shuichi can be happy.: Hiro smiled.

Ashura walked over to Hiro glaring and hit him aside the head.

"No turning this into a tear fest." She said glaring more.

"Huh, hey I remember you! Oh no! I'm not watching any more Ruroni kenshin!" He said trying to think of a good excuse to get away from her.

"Just get over here." She grabbed him by the back of the shirt and started dragging him down the hall.

She dragged him for a few minutes and than stopped when they were at the edge of the main club room.

"Hiroish, meet Kira. Kira, this is Hiro."

"Huh?" Kira looked up from his drink at Hiro and froze. This guy, was amazing. "Hi…"

Hiro blushed a bit looking at Kira. Long black hair, past his waist, purple eyes, and just about as tall as Hiro. He was perfect…,but he still wasn't K…

"Hi…"

****

One more time

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

Celebrate and dance are free

"Well you brat, how'd you enjoy that?" Yuki asked smiling up at Shuichi as the music blared and the lights flashed what seemed almost endlessly.

"…you know Yuki. I knew I was in love with you…,but I don't think I quite realized just how much…that I really needed you until all of this happened…"

Yuki kissed him gently on the cheek standing up.

"Well. You have me for good now. So no worries…we'll be together forever."

"Yuki….I love you."

"Love you to…Shuuichi."

****

One more time

Music's got me feeling so free

We gonna celebrate

One more time

They both kissed each other deeply.

****

The End

Thanks yous:

Gods sent angel: lol. Umm…no sharp objects around?

Yes…I do…:Twitches: I have two younger sisters and they drive me nuts 24/7. Lol you don't like Suguru? He's not that bad :snickers: But okay!

Amethyst Blossom: Glad you liked that chapter! Yeah…Taki is scary…and downright weird…

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:snickers: yeah…Yuki and Taki are both scary…eh…:shivers:

Kiharu-sama: Great! I'm glad I could help! Even better! She didn't abandoned you lol. Lol…now stop the name calling, and no one shoot anyone…:coughs nervously:

Hikaru Itsuko: Lol all questions answered and done! Yay!

Eiri'sLover: Lol great! I did things no one thought I'd throw in there:Nods: That's a good thing! Glad you liked it!

Yana5: Lol yep they are! I'm glad you really like my story.

Animegirl171: lol glad you enjoyed! Yeah…Yuki did hit Yuuki…and than he kidnapped him with a giant panda…:nods:

Lita Maxwell:Sweat drops: Yeah…I agree Fujisaki…:Coughs nervously: heheheh….I'm to scared to tell her this is the last chapter…

Dark Priestess: It's updated and over…eh I hope I didn't confuse you that much. I'm getting a lot of that and feel bad for the people who don't understand it…

Yuumura Rei: Yeah yeah, Reiji is alive, and Judy is dead though if I had it my way it'd be the other way around. Taki's in jail good enough…lol.

Hoshi-Hiru: Thanks. Hope you keep reading…eh…liked this last reading…:sweat drop:

Well everyone. That was the last chapter! What did you think? I hope you all liked it. I'm really sorry for all the confusion and such…I really didn't think it'd confuse so many people. :Bows: I'm really sorry. I stayed up all night though typing this up…eh I started this at….11 p.m. something I think…and it's going on 5:33 a.m….so yeah….I think I held well to my fanfic writer goal thingy….whatever…

Balmung: yes. You did a good job kage.

Kage: YAY!

Well anyway……I'll throw up one more thing of thank yous from the last chapter that way if anyone has any questions I can answer them! Also….this fanfic may be ending, but I plan on writing more Gravitation fanfics in the near future. So if you're bored, and can somehow stand me and my updating arrangements…lol look for and read. :Snickers: Ja ne until next time. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! Seriously:Waves more and walks off with Balmung:


	13. Foreword

Thank yous:

Gods sent angel: I'm glad you like it! Lol it probably wasn't, but I think he was more on the track of wanting to get Shuichi's mind off of things rather than be mean. I could be wrong though. Sorry? Hmm…well keep reading to the end and you'll get a surprise. :Grins:

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85: Who's Kira? Keep reading…heheheh

Yana5: Lol I'm glad you did.

Keichisan: thanks! I'm glad you liked it and that you think I did a good job on it. ( I tried my best! ) Ended to soon…heheheheh read on my friend, read on.

Amethyst Blossom: Lol actually, a sequel was being written before I even ended Double Yuki Disaster. Strangely enough though…I've just been really busy and haven't been able to finish it. Besides Double Yuki Disasters though, I have two other ideas I really want to write for gravi. Lol so I'll be writing for it, for awhile.

Quack says the duck: Glad you liked it! And congratulations on getting into the anime and manga! They rock!

Novaloria: Thanks, sorry the grammar was bad. I have grammar problems…somehow. I'm in a college English class while in high school and passing with an A yet I don't know my grammar to well…eh… but I'm glad you liked it!

Eiri's lover: Lol actually, that's what I'm about to tell you about right now!

****

Foreword

Well, before I even finished Double Yuki Disaster, Ashura asked me if I was gonna make a sequel to it, because she sequels just about everything she owns in the pokemon world. ( No offense Ashura! I just had to say something! Lol . ) Anyway. I was thinking about it and was going to decide against it until I realized something. This is the chance to write a story straight on Hiro and K and obviously Kira. Heheheh and I got to writing…which actually took longer than I thought it would. :Sweat drops: not my fault.

So! Yes. A sequel has been made. It should be up now! It's name you ask?

Disaster Revived. :laughs evilly: I wonder what kind of crazy stuff is going to happen in this story. See you guys in the next story if you come along! If not, thanks for those of you who read this and enjoyed it. I'll miss you and maybe I'll see you in a different story!


End file.
